


Coffee Shops and Vigilantes

by inkheart9459



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Kara's still supergirl, or at least my version of a coffeeshop au, still partly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: Noonan's gets a new worker who happens to be an enormous flirt. Kara meets her when she comes in to pick up Ms. Grant's morning latte, and of course, Kara, being Kara, doesn't know how to flirt back to save her life. Yet, she still finds a phone number on her coffee cup. Now she just has to figure out what to do about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valnixyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valnixyrie/gifts).



> Literally this is all Valnixyrie's fault. She not only forced me to watch Legends, but then proceeded to pout in my general direction until I wrote her this fic. So now it's mostly done and if I don't write every day I get frowny faces sent at me, so, aiming for once a week updates and they should be consistent considering. Enjoy the fluff.

Kara hurried in to Noonan’s, knowing she was late, but knowing that not stopping at Noonan’s for Miss Grant’s latte would be even worse than showing up earlier without it. She got in line, already digging in her purse for the company card, not paying attention to anything except her own panic. The woman in front of her stepped off the side after paying and Kara finally looked up to see a barista that definitely hadn’t been there before. With Miss Grant’s coffee habits she knew everyone that worked the front counter and a good portion of the people in the back too. And she would have noticed this woman if she’d been here before because she was just too striking not to notice.

And of course now she had stared at the woman for far too long not to get caught. She blushed hard and managed to get herself together enough to open her mouth. “Um, hi, sorry, you’re new and I’m late for work and completely frazzled so my brain just shut off. I’m Kara.”

The woman smiled, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. “Hi there, Kara.” She pointed to her nametag. “I’m Sara, just in case your frazzled brain can’t read just yet. And what exactly can I get you this morning?”

Kara, however, was still stuck on Sara’s smile which totally looked like the cat who caught the canary while still being pretty to look at. Miss Grant’s coffee order slipped her mind completely.

“Hmm, well, since you’re still a bit frazzled, you look like a pumpkin spice latte and cinnamon bun type of girl to me. Cute and sweet go together, don’t you think?” Sara winked and rang up the order quickly. 

Kara spluttered a bit. Cute? Was Sara calling her cute? Was this flirting? How in the world did she flirt again. She had totally been able to like two minutes before. 

“I, yeah, that’s actually what I get, but I’m here for my boss’s latte, actually.” Her brain finally, finally kicked in and Kara thanked Rao silently. 

“Which boss are we talking here? I’ve already been given the rundown on all the heavy hitters that get their coffee here and I memorized the list.” She tapped her head. “I have a good memory.” She looked Kara up and down slowly and smirked.

Kara blushed even harder, but she managed to keep it together. “Cat Grant.”

“Alright then, a tall skinny latte, hotter than the sun coming up along with that pumpkin latte cinnamon roll, because pretty assistants need breakfast too.” She punched in the rest of the order. “That’s 9.27, but since I get the employee discount, that’ll make it 5.72.” 

Kara handed over the CatCo card. “Um, thank you? You didn’t have to do that.”

Sara smiled. “No, but I wanted to. Just don’t get too used to it, I do have to keep this job for a while at least.” She shrugged and stepped away from the register to start making Kara’s order since no one was behind her in line. “They have dental.”

“I think you already have great teeth.” Kara wanted to hit herself. What kind of flirting was that? She had great teeth? That was probably something a serial killer would say.

“Thanks, my dad would be glad to know all his money didn’t go to waste.” She smiled wide, winking at Kara. “Just never ask to see the pictures of me in braces because then I might have to kill you.”

Kara snorted. She’d like to see the barista try.

Sara handed over one latte. “That would be your boss’s brew. Gimme one sec and I’ll have yours too.” The bell on the entrance rang. “Or not.” She turned to the other barista working, one that Kara had had plenty of interactions with. “Hey Kendra, can you get the rest of this order I just started? Pumpkin spice and a cinnamon bun.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kendra replied with an easy nod as Sara went back to the cash register. 

Kara waited while Kendra finished up the order in front of her and started on her own. She held Miss Grant’s latte in her hand and willed it to stay hot by sheer force of will. Late and a cold latte might just be the thing that got her fired after two years. Kendra, though, was quick and a couple minutes later she had the rest of her order and was out the door.

She ran across the street to the CatCo building and slipped inside an elevator. Kara sighed and leaned back. Now she was where she was supposed to be at least, she just had to prepare herself for the storm that was Cat Grant. She took out her latte and went to take a sip to fortify herself, but stopped when she saw something more than her name on the cup. She turned it so the writing was facing her and read. It was string of numbers that had to be a phone number. Kara’s heart started to beat a bit harder. Had she really gotten Sara’s number just by being a perfect mess?

She looked under the number and in Sara’s precise, but in no way girly, handwriting it said, “Just in case you wanted to do something other than talk ;)” Kara dropped the coffee to the floor before she even got all the way through reading, her brain short circuiting again. Coffee splashed up from the cup hitting the floor, soaking her shoes and the bottom of her pants, along with a few drops scattered as high as the bottom of her shirt. 

Kara didn’t even have time to register the mess before the elevator doors were opening and she heard Cat yelling her name from across the floor. Shit. She darted forward, grabbing the empty cup on her way out. She could call maintenance later about the spill and she could clean up after Cat rolled her eyes at the mess she’d made of her outfit. Knowing Cat she called in an improvement. If she didn’t know that her boss cared underneath the ice queen routine her job would be ten times harder.

And maybe, after she dealt with the morning barrage from Cat, she could use that number to text Sara and tell her just what her message had done to her. Kara smiled at the thought and slipped into Cat’s office just as she opened her mouth to yell again.

 

\--

 

By the time Kara actually got to sit down again it was after lunch. She was totally starving and needed about five boxes of Chinese takeout at least before she would be anywhere near full, but she really didn’t have the time. Just because she was actually sitting down now didn’t mean she didn’t have work to do, it was just work that didn’t require moving. She sighed. If only she could convince someone to bring her food she would be golden.

Her eyes flicked over to the cup on her desk, coffee splattered, but numbers still written legibly on the white surface. She stared for a long moment, considering. Sara had flirted rather mercilessly with her to the point that Kara had dropped her coffee. She could be daring too.

Kara picked up her phone and plugged in the number, entering Sara’s name as a contact with a little coffee cup emoji next to it. Then she stared at the blank screen for a good long minute, debating just what in the world she should send. She looked down at her shoes coffee stained as they were and got hit by a sudden idea. She snapped a picture of her coffee stained shoes and typed out “So I think you owe me lunch because after reading your note I dropped my coffee in the elevator and then this happened. And maybe I just want an excuse to see you again, too.” She stared at it a bit more before determining she wasn’t going to die of embarrassment if this text didn’t work out and then hit send.

Of course then she had to wait. Which Kara never liked waiting, not really. It reminded her far too much of those interminable moments between her pod launching and watching Krypton explode. She grabbed the nearest piece of work she had, a proof that Cat would have a conniption over if she saw it before it had gone through at least one round of correction by Kara herself, and she set to actually making it something worthy of CatCo Magazine.

She was so involved in her work she almost missed the vibration of her phone right beside her. But she saw the light from the screen and turned to see the coffee cup emoji out of the corner of her eye. In a flash that was probably too fast for a human, she had the phone in her hands and opened the message.

“CatCo employees can actually take lunch? I’m amazed. ;)”

Kara immediately started to type out a response. “Well, usually. Today I’m so busy I don’t even think I can grab something from the cafeteria. The magazine deadline is Thursday.”

There was a long gap between the next text, long enough for Kara to over think literally every word she had typed, but then Sara messaged back. 

“Well what if a barista who just got off her shift happened to bring you by some food? You seem like you would be a potsticker type of girl. We can save the real lunch date for the weekend when we both have time.”

Kara’s stomach growled. Oh Rao above, potstickers. “I think I might propose to you even though it’s way too early for that if you brought me potstickers. And I’m free at noon on Saturday if you are.” At least she damn well hoped she was free. If an alien popped up she was totally going to knock them out in one punch just so she could get back to her date. It had been forever since she’d been on a date, at least a real one. The thing with James had almost gotten off the ground, but then too many things had gotten in the way over and over again and they had just decided to remain friends. She had been sad, but not heartbroken. A friend was just as good as a significant other in her mind. 

“Hahaha, I’ve been with some U-Haulers before, but I think proposing the first day is a first even for me. You move fast there Kara. Also, is The Long Dragon good for your potsticker needs?”

Kara’s mouth watered. That was her favorite place, but it didn’t deliver, and it was too far for her to make it there and back without suspicion on her lunch break. How in the world Sara was going to go there and back before she died of starvation. Then again, she was totally willing to wait for those potstickers. They were melt in your mouth, best food in the galaxy material. 

“Um, yes, that’s my favorite place, how in the world did you know?”

“Would it gain me points to say that I did actually know? Because if so I totally did. If not, well, I made it my first priority to find the best Asian restaurants in town when I got to town. I lived over there for a while so. The Long Dragon is great, plus I may have an in with one of the workers there so I’m the only one in town who can get delivery.”

Oh my god, Kara might just be in love already. Delivery. From The Long Dragon. She wanted to know just how Sara had managed that and then she totally wanted to repeat it. Though, if she was stupid she could probably manage it by revealing she was Supergirl, but Alex and J’onn would  _ kill _ her.

The phone vibrated in Kara’s hand again. “It’ll be there in thirty. I hope you can hold out that long. But we’ve got six orders of potstickers, two of wontons, two of Peking duck, sweet and sour soup, and enough rice to kill something coming at us, so you’re going to need to be hungry anyway.”

That was it, Kara literally was proposing. No one knew to get that much food when they first got to know her. People only started to scale up after they had seen her eat breakfast, first breakfast, second breakfast, lunch, a mid-afternoon meal, a snack, dinner, order more takeout, then have a midnight snack before bed. She really was a bottomless pit and most of her money went to buying food, not that she minded much since food was freaking delicious, but still. She wondered just how much Sara ate if she ordered that much right off the bat, since Kara herself seemed to over order every time she was sharing food with others. 

“Oh, believe me,” Kara typed out. “I will be hungry. Nothing will be left.”

A reply came immediately. “I like a girl with a good appetite. ;)”

Kara blushed hard at that. What was she getting herself into again? Probably a bit of trouble, but the good kind of trouble. 

“Should I just come up when I get there or?” Sara texted again.

“Yeah, I’m on the top floor, I’ll tell security to give you a visitor badge. Um, what’s your last name, they’re gonna need that.”

“Lance, Sara Avalon Lance, though that middle name is a secret and you better defend it to your grave.”

Kara snickered and smiled down at her phone. Humans being protective of their middle names was adorable to her, and Sara was especially adorable. “It’s safe with me, don’t worry.” More than safe, really. She texted again. “Good, I’ll call them right now and they should send you right up. You take a right out of the elevator and you’ll see my desk almost immediately after that.”

“Good, see you in a bit then, Kara.”

 

\--

 

Kara startled from her work when a large bag of food plopped down by her. She looked up and there was Sara, grinning at her, visitor badge displayed clearly on her shirt where her name tag had been earlier. 

“Hey there beautiful, long time no see.” Sara started to rustle around in the bag. “I have potstickers with your name on them.” She handed over two containers of potstickers and some chopsticks. 

Kara took the containers out of Sara’s hands politely, but as soon as she had them firmly in her own grip she ripped the top off and started shoving them in her mouth. Oh Rao above she was so hungry. She stopped for long enough to look up at Sara and smile.

“Sorry, hi there, and thank you for the potstickers. Obviously I am a little hungry.” She looked away sheepishly.

Sara grabbed Winn’s empty chair and rolled it over to Kara’s desk and sat down. “Hey, it’s like I said, a girl who likes her food is a girl after my own heart.” She grabbed out her own container of potstickers and started to eat. “So, busy day?”

Kara nodded, looking at her screen, typing out a few words before turning back to Sara. “You could say that.” Another email popped up and then another. And another. Kara wanted to groan. It was going to be a long night. She really hoped that nothing else popped up tonight. Like the city needing saved. Or the world. Or even a cat, really. “Everyone freaks out when the deadline is a couple days away. There’s almost always some sort of last minute disaster too. This week’s is the fact that the shoot for the main article of the issue is terrible. Like, beyond saving terrible, and the reshoot was supposed to be last week but then it fell through for weather related reasons and had to be rescheduled and that’s happening today, but that gives forty-eight hours to put together the spread and do any last minute edits, and that’s chaotic at best.” Really, it made even Kara with her super speed and therefore super productivity want to tear her hair out a bit, but this honestly wasn’t the worst disaster she had faced in this job so she wasn’t super worried about it, just busy.

Sara whistled. “Wow, sounds like a train wreck. Makes me glad that the most I have to worry about is getting someone’s coffee order right. Though, sometimes, that’s a task. Have you heard what some white business guys order now? It’s a book, not a coffee order.” She rolled her eyes. “And then they get all cranky when you don’t catch their two minute long order the first time.”

Kara snorted out a laugh around the potsticker currently in her mouth and then choked on the little piece that managed to slip down her throat on the inhale. She coughed until tears flowed from her eyes and she had to be beet red even with her Kryptonian constitution. Oh great, almost dying in front of the cute girl who brought her lunch, way to go Danvers.

Except Sara reached across the desk and rubbed Kara’s back soothingly. “Don’t die on me there, Kara. You still have to take me on a date this weekend, remember?”

Kara finally pulled in a deep breath without coughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, even if that potsticker wanted to kill me a little bit.”

“Well, we can’t have any killer potstickers on our hands. I’ll make sure that next time I buy the potstickers that aren’t little assassins.” A hint of a shadow passed over Sara’s face before she shook herself and smirked at Kara. 

“Sounds good to me. Could you imagine the obituary they would have to run in The Tribune?” Kara laughed despite herself. Cat would have an absolute conniption about having to put that someone died by choking on a potsticker in her paper. She would do it because it would be honest reporting, but still. 

“Forget obituary, I think it would be front page news if it was a literal assassin potsticker, don’t you?” Sara smirked and popped another one in her mouth chewing slowly.

“Right, sure, it would have to be a really, really slow news day for that to happen. Have you been in National City long enough to realize there really isn’t such a thing as a slow news day?”

“Uh, yeah, a bit. It is a big city, but now it’s a big city with an alien protector which doubles the action.”

Kara flinched slightly at that. It wasn’t her fault that aliens sought her out for a fight, not really, but she did feel bad sometimes because without her in the city the citizens of National City wouldn’t have to deal with a crisis every six seconds, or so it seemed. Then again, normal crime rates had dropped after her appearance, so maybe things balanced out in the end. Except for the city’s emergency infrastructure fund. She was pretty sure that that would never balance out again.

“Uh, yeah, right.” Kara typed out a few more emails while shoving the rest of the potstickers in her mouth and humming. Rao, they were really good.

“Not a fan of Supergirl?” Sara asked after a couple minutes, digging out a container of what smelled like Peking duck and handing it to Kara.

“No, yes, I mean.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t have a problem with her at all, I was just thinking.” If she had a problem with Supergirl, well, that would be interesting, now wouldn’t it.

“Thinking about her rippling biceps were we? Half the city has a crush on her it seems like.”

Kara blushed, but definitely not for the reason that Sara probably thought. People actually looked at her muscles? People had crushes on her?

Sara laughed and finished off her own potstickers. “Yeah, I thought so. Can’t say I blame you because damn she is ripped.” She hummed dreamily. 

Kara crumpled up her chopstick wrapped and threw it at Sara. “Well I’m a bit more available than Supergirl.” The irony in that sentence was enough to fill a football stadium.

Sara’s eyes swept up and down Kara’s seated form. “Well, if you’re willing I’d like to do something about that soon enough.”

Ugh, Kara was going to die choking on her food because Sara was entirely too smooth. Was it even humanly possible to be this smooth all the time? Was Sara some sort of cyborg? Considering Kara was an alien from another planet that wasn’t really outside the realm of possibility. She shoved some duck in her mouth to distract herself and for the most part it worked. 

“How long have you been in National City, actually?” Kara asked after she got done chewing.

“Couple weeks, actually. I came from Star City...it just wasn’t home anymore after the last few months.” Sara set down her food with a sigh.

Kara didn’t know what was wrong exactly, but she reached out and took Sara’s hand and hoped it offered some comfort. Sara squeezed Kara’s hand back hard, hard enough that it would have been painful to someone who wasn’t Kryptonian and Kara got the sense that whatever had driven her from Star City had been big and it had hurt.

Sara shook herself out of it after a second. “Sorry, still a relatively new wound. Thank you though.”

“Of course. Anytime. I mean it.”

Sara raised Kara’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it. “You know, for once in my life, I actually believe that someone honestly means that. You’re quite the outlier there Kara Danvers.”

“I don’t think I am. I think I’m perfectly average.”

Sara shook her head. “You keep thinking that, darling, but I know the truth.”

Kara frowned slightly at that, not sure if she should take that as a compliment or be offended that Sara wasn’t listening to her. She decided to just ignore it for now and shoved Sara’s food back at her.

“Even I’m gonna need help with this amount of food, so get eating.” She totally could eat it all, but even that would be pushing it for her.

“Can’t say no to that.” Sara smiled and picked up the last of her potstickers and set to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara and Sara finished up their lunch and then parted ways, albeit rather reluctantly. For what had been a rather quick and working lunch on Kara’s part, it had been really nice and she felt like she knew Sara a bit more. From what she had seen, she really, really liked Sara, she was the perfect, sassy, sarcastic, and smooth compliment to Kara’s happy, bubbly, and overly honest self. It wasn’t so much opposites attracting as it was coming together to make a whole.

As predicted, Kara and Cat worked late into the night. By the time Kara actually left her desk again after Sara left, it was long after midnight and all she really wanted to do was go home. She walked out of the CatCo building with a sigh and started to walk home when her super hearing picked up the sound of an alarm.

Kara groaned. She really should see what was going on. She really should. But sleep. And more food. It sounded like it was just an ordinary robbery, nothing more, as she listened in closer. She could already hear sirens starting towards the bank. Everything would be fine for a night without Supergirl.

Except now she heard what she knew was someone speaking in Corelian. She picked up a few words she remembered, mostly, go, smash, and grab, and she sighed. Aliens. Yeah, she was definitely needed now. Corelians weren’t the most peaceful of species. She ducked into an alley and quick changed into her costume and flew towards the bank from which the alarms were sounding. 

She landed just outside the building and did a quick survey now that she was up close. Five people inside stuffing money into bags and another who was raiding the safe deposit boxes. Alright, no problem, she was faster than a Corelian on Earth. She blinked off her x-ray vision and flew forward, aiming for the first one and speeding forward.

Except she had to pull up short because the one she’d been heading towards had come flying at her. Kara dodged out of the way and looked around. What in the world had just happened? Was Kal here? Or J’onn? But they would have called her and let her know that they were handling it. She looked back to where the flying Corelian had come from and saw a blur of white, moving fast, or fast for a human anyway. There were flashes of silver and it took Kara a second to realize that the fighter was holding what looked like a bo staff separated into two pieces. The only thing Kara knew for sure was she knew exactly no one who fought with a weapon like that, so they had to be a new player.

A new player that was about to be set upon by three Corelians on top of the one she was already fighting. The one in the safe deposit box room hadn’t realized anything had gone yet, thankfully. Kara shot forward and took two of the Corelians by the collar and threw them into the bank vault wall with heavy thuds and the whine of denting melting. They both were back up in a second looking no worse for wear. That was the trouble with Corelians, they took a  _ lot _ to take down. She remembered her aunt’s stories about them and how short of a rocket launcher they almost always got back up.

Good thing she was even more powerful than a rocket launcher.

Kara shot forward, fists flying, into the nearest of them. She drove it slowly back into the wall, still punching, but the thing would not go down. If brute force wasn’t going to do it, maybe heat vision would. She felt her eyes heat up and she directed a beam of laser vision toward its shoulder and hoped that would be enough to stun them for long enough for Kara to find something large enough to hit them with that would knock them out. The Corelian screamed and screamed, but it still didn’t go down. Maybe she could used that rocket launcher after all.

Kara shot back across the room, getting as much room as she could between her and the Corelian and then shot forward again with all her might, fist back, ready to punch when she was close enough. She slammed into the other alien and knocked it back so hard that the vault wall actually gave just a bit. Oops, their insurance was not going to happy with them or Supergirl. Kara couldn’t feel too bad considering the Corelian actually went down and stayed down. One down then. She hoped the other fighter was still holding her own because she still had another one to take down before she could help them out.

She flew around again, but the other Corelian had seen what she had just done to their compatriot, and wasn’t going to be as easy to take down now. Great. Just what Kara needed. She was definitely going to need more potstickers after this. Good thing that place she liked across town was open twenty-four hours and were good about meeting her in the back alley as Supergirl. Sometimes rescuing people had perks, even if it was only potstickers with little fanfare in a back alley, that was more than enough for her. She left really good tips for them going out of their way too.

The Corelian charged at her and Kara sighed loudly. Oh boy, this was probably going to hurt her a little bit. But if she flew at him and he was charging at her, then she wouldn’t need to generate as much speed before she could potentially knock him out. Well, at least physics was on her side. She flew straight at him, watching him carefully so she could dodge his punch when he threw it.

Except he didn’t throw a punch like she was expecting. He jump straight up in the air at her, leg extended. Kara had to scramble to right herself enough to catch his leg and swing him around and around, generating a bit of a tornado around them until she slammed him to the ground. The concrete cracked and oh boy, the insurance company really wasn’t going to like her now. But the Corelian stayed down and so at least it was a little more worth it.

Kara whipped around to go help the other fighter. There were still sounds of fighting from the other room so whoever they were they had managed to stay in the fight long enough even though they were two against one. Kara wondered if the other person was a metahuman because that was a difficult fight even for her, let alone someone with only human strength. 

Didn’t matter right now, what mattered right now was actually helping them. Kara flew out of the vault and straight at the closest alien. The one who had been in the safe deposit box room had joined the fight and it was looking a bit messy. She punched them hard and now that she knew that she had to hit them super hard, they actually went down with one punch. Thank Rao. Two left now.

She whipped around and froze, looking at the other fighter finally as they turned and spun like a lethal dancer. No, it couldn’t be, there was no way. She was just seeing things after a long day. Not everything in her life had to be crazy, right?

Except then Sara stopped in the middle of a swing for long enough that Kara was sure it was her. 

“Sara?” Kara gasped. 

If she was Sara, she didn’t even flinch at the sound of her name. Not that she could really afford to considering. Kara shook herself and sprang back into the fight. She took the second Corelian and punched them away from Sara and followed after his flying form. They hit one of the support beams scattered around the main lobby and fell on their butt. The impact stunned him a bit so by the time Kara was by his side he was only just realizing he needed to get up. Kara pulled her leg back and roundhouse kicked him in the temple. He was out like a light a second later. 

She heard a loud thump and Kara turned around terrified that she was going to see Sara on the ground hurt. She was expecting that outcome so thoroughly that it actually took her brain a second to register that it wasn’t Sara on the ground.  The last Corelian was by Sara’s feet, knocked out cold.

“Jesus Christ, and I thought Mick had the thickest skull in the universe. Guess I was wrong.” Sara huffed out between pants. 

Kara just stood there staring like an idiot. Yeah that was definitely Sara, no doubt about it now. That was her voice and now that the fight was over Kara could stare and stare and unless she had been dosed with some alien hallucinogen her eyes never deceived her. 

“Sara?” She asked again.

Sara looked up at Kara and smiled. “Well, usually in this get up I liked to be called White Canary, but.” She shrugged. “You get the whole thing about superhero names, don’t you Supergirl?”

Kara just nodded numbly. 

“So, I’m assuming we’re calling someone other than the police to take care of these guys? I think they could smash through a regular jail cell with ease. Stupid hard heads.” She kicked the Corelian at her feet.

“Uh, yeah, they should be on their way.” She had pressed her homing beacon as she was flying to the fight. The DEO would be there soon enough to take the Corelians and put them in a nice cell that they couldn’t smash their way out of, thank goodness.

“Good, because I don’t know about you, but I didn’t exactly imagine our next date as taking down whatever these guys are, you know?” Sara cocked an eyebrow.

Kara tried to splutter a denial, but Sara cut her off.

“Yeah, yeah, alter ego, secret identity, whatever. I think I’ve been through all this a few times. I’m a trained assassin, I can keep a secret.”

“Trained assassin?!” Kara’s head felt it was going to explode.

“Yeah, long story, definitely not first date material. More like fifth or sixth at least.” Sara collapsed her bo staff and stowed it away. “I’m assuming same goes for you too. But isn’t that the point of dating, the whole getting to know someone thing?” She walked over to Kara. “Right now, though, it’s one in the morning and I’ve got to be at work at five so I’d like to catch a nap before that.” She lifted up on her toes and kissed Kara on the cheek. “See you tomorrow on your coffee run.”

Kara stared at Sara's retreating back for a long moment. What, exactly, had just happened to her? 

But then the DEO vans were pulling up and Kara had to deal with them and really didn't get to answer that question as her night devolved into paperwork and protocol and alien wrangling.

 

\--

 

The next morning the only reason that Kara was awake was because the sun was bright enough to get her out of bed. She thanked Rao that Earth's yellow sun was better for her than six shots of espresso and a three hour nap because otherwise between last night and the night before she would be dead out asleep still. 

She kind of wished that she still was considering now that she was walking down the street she was walking closer and closer to seeing Sara after the fight last night and honestly she didn't know how to feel about that. Sara was a superhero too? But not with superpowers. What did you call a superhero without superpowers anyway? Was there another name for it? Not to mention the fact that Sara had also said in so many words that she had known all along that Kara was Supergirl. How was it that everyone in her life was figuring it out so quickly? First Cat and now this. Hank and Alex were going to kill her if they found out.

And all that worrying kept up with her until she walked into Noonans and there Sara was smiling at a customer, who from the sounds of it was being difficult and from the tension in Sara's body, Sara was holding back on murdering the soccer mom who hadn't gotten her half caf skinny grande white chocolate macchiato exactly as she wanted it. Her eyes drifted over to Kara and then her smile morphed into something real. All of Kara's worries just took a backseat for a second because a pretty lady was smiling at her. Oh.

The soccer mom finally went away after Sara promised they would remake the drink to her specific specifications. From the look Sara gave the girl pulling the espresso Kara honestly wouldn't be surprised if that second attempt wasn't held a bit too long so it would be luke warm at best. Kara didn't blame them as she stepped up to the register.

“Well, if it isn't my favorite customer,” Sara said with a wink. “How are you this morning.”

“I was gonna ask how you were after last night.”

Sara shrugged. “Oh you know, a little sore from the workout, but I feel good.”

Kara really wanted to ask if she was sure. Those were Corelians after all, but to make a bigger deal out of it would draw attention and she wasn't stupid.

“Oh. Um, good.”  Kara rubbed the back of her neck.

“Same thing as yesterday?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, but can I get four cinnamon rolls instead of one?” She was starving after the fight last night. She’d grabbed another helping of Chinese on her way home and then an entire leftover pizza once she got home, but after a fight she always needed even more than her usual god awful amount of calories and she was still making the deficit up. 

“Coming up. You want them warmed up?” Sara asked.

Kara’s eyes lit up and she started to bounce on her toes. Warm cinnamon rolls were the best cinnamon rolls.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sara smirked at Kara for a long moment. “That’ll be 12.45 and it’ll be up in a second.”

Kara handed over the CatCo card and waited as Sara ran it. She bit her lip considering saying something more.

“Um, is there any way we could see each other sooner than Saturday?” It was Wednesday, but Kara wasn’t exactly going to go into a date without talking about the fact that they were both superheroes for Rao’s sake. 

“Sure, what time do you get off? We could do pizza and beer. Do you like beer?”

Kara shook her head. “Doesn’t do much for me. But pizza is good. So good. I just don’t know what time I’ll get off considering the deadline.”

Sara shrugged. “I’m free after two so just let me know. I live a few blocks over, god bless rent control, so it won’t be hard to be around whenever.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then.” Kara moved aside to wait for her order. Rao, she hoped that everything would turn out ok because honestly she already had her hopes so high for this thing with Sara that wasn’t really even developed at all. It was just the first real connection she’d had in a while and that was hard to let go just because Sara knew about her being Supergirl. And Sara being the White Canary. Geesh, her life was a train wreck sometimes.

She sighed and picked up her order when her name was called and went off for another day of work at CatCo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cat and Kara didn’t work nearly as late that night. Kara was out by eight o’clock. Kara sighed as she walked back to her desk to gather her stuff, pulling out her phone and typing out a message to Sara.

“Hey, I just got off of work if it isn’t too late for pizza,” she sent.

Sara messaged back a minute later, just as Kara was pulling her purse onto her arm. “Come on over. It’s 304 Portland Ave, I’m in apartment 570. Just ring the buzzer when you get here and I’ll let you up. While you’re walking over I can order the pizza. Is there anything you don’t like on pizza?”

“Olives. They taste like death. Salty death.” Kara’s face scrunched up just thinking about them. Honestly they more reminded her of the emergency rations on Krypton but no one besides her was going to understand what that meant, so death was close enough.

“Oh, well that’s where you and I differ there Danvers. Olives are great. We’ll just get one without olives and one with and then a hawaiian to split because pineapple on pizza is how life should be.”

Kara knew there was something about Sara she liked. She was totally on the right side of the pineapple on pizza debate. 

“Sounds good to me,” Kara sent back. “I’ll start walking over now.”

“I’ll look out for pretty girls then. ;)” 

Kara blushed, but maybe not as hard as she would have before. Maybe she was getting used to the flirting? Maybe? Hopefully. She couldn’t keep blushing every single moment of her life around Sara. That just seemed really impractical. And also, she couldn’t let this talk tonight be derailed by her own flustered manner. It really would be important for them moving forward.

She sighed and started to make her way out of the building, with a glance back at Cat’s office, empty now that they were done for the night. She wondered if Cat would have any of her rather timely advice about this situation, if Kara only asked. Probably, but it might not be anything that Kara wanted to hear at the moment. It would probably boil down to the choice Kara knew she already had. To trust Sara or not. And she knew what her heart wanted to do, but was that the smart choice?

Kara was so involved in her thought that she almost didn’t notice when she arrived at the address that Sara had given her. Only a car honking long and loud in the distance pulled her out of her reverie. She listened to make sure that there was no sound of a crash or an argument breaking out, but there wasn’t so she refocused on her surroundings, just past the building where she was going. She backtracked a bit and then hit the buzzer for Sara’s apartment and waited.

“Kara?” Sara asked. 

“Yup.”

A second later the door buzzed and Kara pulled it open. A minute later she was outside of Sara’s apartment and knocking on the door.

“It’s open!” Sara called.

Kara took a deep breath before stepping inside and taking a look around. It was pretty sparsely furnished, which was to be expected since Sara had only been in the city a couple of weeks, but there was a couch with a bunch of pillows and a TV and some splashes of color from some rather eclectic wall art. Kara thought it looked like it was from the sixties, but she wasn’t quite sure. That was definitely something she didn’t expect. Then again she had known Sara for all of a day and a half. There had to be things she didn’t know.

“Hey Kara,” Sara said, coming out of what looked like the kitchen. 

Kara awkwardly waved. “Hi.” 

“Pizza will be here in like thirty, I don’t have an in with a pizza place yet so we don’t get priority delivery. “ She shrugged. “But, on the plus side, the pizza place has gelato too, so I ordered us a pint of chocolate gelato each.”

Kara bounced on her toes. She loved gelato. 

Sara smiled at her. “I didn’t think you’d be the type of girl to say no to any type of ice cream.” She gestured to the couch. “Come in, make yourself at home. The couch is a Craigslist find, but I don’t think it’s too bad.”

Kara took the invitation and flopped down on the couch. It was a little lumpy, but Sara was right, it wasn’t bad. Sara folded herself into the opposite corner of the couch and looked at Kara for a long moment.

“So, spill, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” 

Kara scowled at that phrase. It was kind of condescending, even if Sara had called her pretty. Again. 

“What makes you think that there’s anything wrong?” Kara asked.

“Well, your body language from the time you walked into Noonan’s this morning to the time you left for starters. And then there was the fact that you asked about last night but didn’t seem to like my answer and then there’s this whole meeting three days early for pizza and ice cream so you could actually talk to me freely without having to talk around the whole superhero thing, so.”

Kara sighed. “Fine, yes, something is wrong. I just. You’re a superhero too and you figured out who I was in six seconds flat.”

“Actually I prefer the term vigilante, but yeah, I am one. Have been for a while now. Better than being what I was before. And I’d say that I figured you out in more like a minute flat. The glasses and the ponytail threw me off for about that long when you first walked into Noonan’s. If you’re gonna go on the whole secret identity kick, you’ve got to get a better disguise.”

She huffed. “That’s what everyone says and yet no one recognizes me on the street.”

“That you know of.” Sara cocked an eyebrow. “What’s to say that those people just don’t say anything?”

Kara crossed her arms and pouted just a little bit. “I don’t know. I would think that someone would ask for an autograph.”

“Fair point I guess, but this debate isn’t the real issue, now is it?”

Sara was almost as blunt as Cat was. In this instance, Kara didn’t really mind considering what she had to talk about was important and she needed to stay on topic.

“No. I think the biggest thing is that I need to know that my secret identity is safe with you.” Kara uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, eyes meeting Sara’s and holding the other woman’s gaze for a long, long moment. 

“It is, Kara. I know what could happen if that information got out, and I know that to you the most important thing isn’t that you yourself would be in danger, the most important consequence of that would be that your family got hurt. And as someone who’s lost family to the dangers of being a superhero, a vigilante, or whatever, I would never do that to you.”

Kara breathed out a long sigh of relief. She believed Sara. Her heart rate had stayed steady and her words had been more than sincere. “Ok. Good. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. Family is the most important thing.” There were tears in her eyes as she said it and Kara scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Who did you lose?” Kara asked quietly. “If you want to talk about it, that is.”

“I, yeah, I think I do. I...I lost my sister. A few months ago at this point, though honestly, it’s also been years, that’s a little hard to explain. I’ll tell you later, but, right now. I was on a trip when she died, well, was murdered, and the only reason why she was even a vigilante to begin with was because I died. Also a long story, I have a lot of long stories, most of them not so great. When I got back, well, I wanted to do anything I could to go after the bastard that murdered her. Eventually, I got him, but that got messy too. It’s been rough for a long time. When I finally got back from all of that, it just. It hit me all over again being in Star City without her. I couldn’t really take it. So I pulled up all my roots and moved out here, to a place where Laurel had never been and hoped that it would be enough to get me out of the slump I was in. It has, for the most part. I feel like I can grieve here, but more peacefully, if that makes sense.”

Kara nodded. She understood, sometimes being on Earth was a blessing because nothing reminded her of her home. Sometimes that was a curse too. She longed for something familiar on some days with a burning that rivaled Rao himself. But maybe, if you weren’t grieving an entire planet, that would be better most of the time.

“I just, I have no idea if you have siblings, but I wouldn’t ever put you through this. Ever,” Sara finished quietly.

Kara rested her head on Sara’s. “I do, I have a sister. Her name is Alex. She’s older by a few years, though sometimes I think she thinks it’s more from how bossy she gets. She’ll also probably try to scare the bejeezus out of you when you meet her.”

“Older sisters are protective.” Sara’s breath hitched a bit.

“Yeah, yeah they are.” 

They sat in silence for a long few moments until the buzzer rang. Sara got up and hit the call button. “Hello?”

“Delivery from Emperor Pizza.”

Sara buzzed him in and a minute later he was at the door and handing over the pizza. Kara perked up again as Sara shut the door and set the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

“So just how fast could you eat this if you wanted?” She flopped beside Kara again.

“You really don’t want to know. Alex dared me once and she still cringes sometimes when I eat too fast.”

“What, you gonna get pizza sauce all over? How terrifying,” Sara teased. 

“Apparently I looked like a tornado with teeth.” Kara shrugged.

Sara snorted and reached for the first pizza box. She grabbed a slice of supreme pizza with extra olives and took a bite. “Well, maybe I’ll stay away from that for a little while. Teeth have some good uses, though.”

Kara reached over for her own pizza box, hiding the blush that was trying to creep up on her cheeks with her hair.  “Yeah, maybe staying away is a good idea for now. Wouldn’t want to accidentally eat you or anything.”

“I don’t think there would be anything accidental about it.” Sara wiggled her eyebrows.

Kara decided that she was going to turn the tables for once. “No, I don’t think there would be either. You look like you’d taste delicious.”

Sara choked a bit on her bite of pizza and Kara counted it as a success. 

“Damn right.” She cleared her throat. “So, Netflix?”

“Netflix and chill?” Kara nodded, it was already a chill night, Netflix wouldn’t be a bad addition.

“Uh, maybe not that level yet. Just Netflix is good.”

Kara scowled, confused. “But aren’t we chilling right now?”

Sara just stared at Kara for a long second before realizing something. “Oh. Oh, honey, I’ll show you want Netflix and chilling really is in a few dates. For now, it’s about as much of an innuendo as yours about eating me was.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh. Right. I thought people just really liked Netflix.”

“What do you do on the internet that you missed out on the real meaning of that?”

“Um...puppy videos. And kitten videos. Cute animals, really. And the news since I work at CatCo. Netflix, stuff like that.”

Sara laughed. “Of course.” She handed Kara the remote. “You pick then. I don’t want to choose something you’ve already seen.

Kara took the remote and scrolled through Sara’s queue. You could tell a lot about a person from their queue she’d found. Mostly, it seemed like Sara was into sci-fi and action films, but near the bottom, almost like Sara was hiding them, there were some really, really cheesy romcoms. Well, someone was a closet romance junky. Kara could work with that.

She looked over and smiled. “You know for a woman who walks around like a badass, romcoms? Really?”

Sara threw a pillow at Kara who caught it easily. “Shut up, everyone has a weakness.”

Kara felt like there was another innuendo hidden in there somewhere, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. She just shrugged it off. “Uh huh, sure,” she teased. 

“Don’t make me fight you. I will.” Sara scowled rather adorably. 

“You’d have to catch me to fight me or did you forget?” Kara floated up off the couch a few feet before floating gently back down.

“Everyone has a weakness in a fight too, not just a weakness for cheesy movies.” Sara tilted her chin up. “Now, you alien menace, pick a movie or something before I grow old.”

Kara laughed. “Touchy about that movie weakness, aren’t we?” She scrolled over a few choices before stopping on one and laughing again. The irony was too much. She clicked on it and a second later the episode started. 

Sara turned to Kara and stared with an unamused expression. “Really? Really? You, an actual alien, you want to watch The X-Files.”

“Well yeah, Gillian Anderson is hot.” Kara smiled widely. 

“I’m not going to deny that, like the woman was one of my first crushes, but, you know damn well what I meant.”

Kara just smiled. “I like it, it’s hilarious how inaccurate it is. Besides, it was the first show that Alex let me watch with her after I arrived. She had a big crush on Gillian, but I don’t think she realized it until after she met Maggie earlier this year.”

“As all LGBT affiliated women do. I think it might be a law.”

“I think it is, though, honestly I prefer blonde Gillian to redhead Gillian.”

Sara gasped. “Kara, how could you say such a thing?”

“Have you seen when she plays Stella Gibson? I have literally never drooled harder in my entire life.”

“Don’t think I’ve seen that show since I don’t recognize the name.”

It was Kara’s turn to gasp. “That’s what we’re watching next time.”

“So, there’s already going to be a next time?” Sara nudged Kara in the side. 

“Well, you keep feeding me so.” Kara’s face was serious for all of half a second before she snorted. “But yeah, I have some more questions but I think they don’t matter as much.”

Sara nodded. “Good.”

They settled into the couch and watched The X-Files for a while, eating pizza and subtly and unconsciously moving closer to one another. One episode finished then the next started. Sara groaned on seeing the title.

“I hate this one. Gave me horrible nightmares as a kid. My Dad wouldn’t let me watch the show for a month after that.”

“Aw, that’s adorable. Do you want to skip this one?”

Sara glared. “No. Just keep talking, blondie, and we’ll be fine.”

“Blondie, really?”

“Yes, really.” Sara crossed her arms and arched a challenging eyebrow.

“Whatever you say.” Kara paused for a few moments. “So if I’m supposed to be talking, how about you tell me how in the world you got into the vigilante business.”

Sara laughed humorlessly. “Well, that’s a nightmare of its own, though not one that I mind talking about, not now anyway.”

Kara turned more towards Sara, pressing their legs together more firmly. She could actually feel the heat coming off of Sara. It seemed she ran almost as hot as Kara herself did, which was odd for a human, but not overly concerning. Kara reached out and grabbed Sara’s hand again, just holding on and interlacing their fingers.

“It’s been about seven years chronologically, give or take since everything started. I was on a yacht with a guy, Oliver. We’d gone to have a fun time and party, you know, kid stuff, but that night it was storming badly. We weren’t really worried about much more than unexpectedly running into walls from a sudden ship lurch until the emergency signals started blaring. Never really thought that the ship could go down, I guess. It went down fast, too fast really. Most people never got off the ship. I did, but no life jacket or life boat in the middle of a huge storm, I thought I was dead too. 

“When I actually woke up I thought I was in some weird version of heaven, but I definitely wasn’t. I was at being held prisoner on another ship, the Amzo. To say that was the worst year of my life isn’t an understatement, though it really could have been worse. A doctor named Anthony took a liking to me, but he was not a good man, not at all. He tortured his own men and made me help all in the name of a serum that could make regular people have superpowers. The only reason I got off the boat was because Anthony had a grudge against a man named Slade. He took us to an island named Lian Yu. There was a lot of fighting and drama but we got away from Anthony, if only just, but then we were stuck on the island, no money or passports or anything to get us home. 

Only reason I got off of that island was because a woman named Nyssa found me and took me in. She took me back to the League of Assassins, her home, and there was where I learned how to fight. I swore allegiance to them and became one of them. And well, League of Assassins, I became an assassin for three years before I managed to leave and come back to Star City. With the training I’d gotten from the League it was easy enough to become a vigilante. The League doesn’t let weaklings linger so, I’m one of the best fighters on the planet, well, human-wise anyway. So yeah. That would be how I became a vigilante.”

Kara stared at Sara for a second. That was a lot for her to hear in less than ten minutes, let alone for someone to live through. She pulled her hand from Sara’s and the next second pulled her into a hug. It was all she really could think to do.

Sara sank into the hug for a moment before pulling away. “It was rough, but, hey I managed. And besides, it all led me here to you so I’d say it was worth it.” She smiled her charming smile, but there was still a sad edge to it. 

Kara looked to the TV to see the episode still playing. Well, she was just going to have to keep talking to distract Sara some more now wasn’t she?

“So when I first came to Earth I really didn’t know much, obviously. I was thirteen, and while the pod I was in taught me English, it didn’t really have a grip on anything like cadence or tone and forget about slang or colloquialisms. I sounded about as alien as you’d imagine. Jeremiah and Eliza took me in and tried to teach me but it was really their daughter Alex that broke through in the end. I learned pretty much everything about Earth from her. But the process of getting there was...fun.” Kara laughed. “I think the worst time was when Alex took me out with a group of her friends, there were like ten of them and we were out doing dumb kid stuff. We ended up at the mall because Midvale isn’t exactly the most exciting of towns, and we were just walking up and down the place, looking at stuff we couldn’t buy when one of the guys sidles up to me and starts talking to me. I didn’t quite know what to make of it because most people avoided me because I was so weird.”

Sara smirked. “Is this going where I think it is?”

“Depends on where you think it’s going. Hush and let me tell the story.”

“Well alright then bossypants.” Sara poked Kara in the side.

“So, he starts talking and telling me that he doesn’t see why everyone else is so weirded out by me because I seem cool, which per my education via Alex, I knew that cool was good, so of course I was beyond thrilled. The guy then spends most of the rest of the trip complimenting me and I’m completely taking everything seriously and saying thank you for everything that he’s saying like a little awkward nerd that I was. It never occurred to me that this guy had any alternate plans by doing so. On Krypton all marriages were arranged so flirting wasn’t really a thing and most interactions really were what they were at face value and I hadn’t quite learned yet that Earth was really different in that aspect. I learned after that though, definitely.”

“This is definitely going where I thought it would.”

Kara elbowed her gently and continued on. “At the end of the night when everyone was packing up to leave, the guy pulls me aside and tells me what a good time he had with me. I said I had a good time with him too and then I turn to walk away to get back to Alex, but he grabs my arm and kisses me right on the mouth. I froze, but Alex definitely didn’t. She punched him in the face before he even got the chance to pull back.”

“Hey, I would've too if I'd been in her position. Actually, I probably would've done a lot worse.” Sara’s look held the promise of broken bones.

Kara snorted. “I’m sure you would have, but he really didn’t need more than a punch. And then Alex’s scary look. She’s really got the scary look down. You do too, but like, imagine that look at sixteen or seventeen being directed at you and that boy backed up real fast, but not without shouting about how Alex was messing up his game.”

“What did she have to say about that?” Sara asked.

“Oh, that he didn’t have any game to begin with if he couldn’t see that I wasn’t that into him. Plus if he was hitting on a fourteen year old at sixteen he was creepy as fuck on top of being an oblivious idiot. After that he tried to go after Alex, but Alex had him on the ground about twenty seconds later with a bloody nose and black eye. Even before she had all the training she does now, she was a badass.”

“Sounds like it. Also sounds like your sister would be fun to go against for a few rounds.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Um, maybe not, at least while she’s still doing the protective sister thing. Your face is too pretty for that.”

Sara laughed. “Oh, I see how it is there, Supergirl, only with me because I’m pretty. Though I suppose it’s only fair, because you’re fucking gorgeous.” She twirled a lock of Kara’s hair around her finger. 

Kara’s eyes flicked down to Sara’s lips. They’d been close for a long portion of the night, but now, with Sara’s hand playing with her hair and Kara’s hands still resting on Sara’s thigh after the hug and the jostling with her elbows from earlier, they were  _ really _ close. And maybe everything wasn’t quite settled yet, and maybe she still had a lot to find out about Sara, but her biggest fears were taken care of. Sara wasn’t going to expose her. She could trust Sara. And best all of that, it meant that Sara knew all of her, or at least had the basis to know all of her. Most people she had gotten involved with didn’t have that and it had fallen apart because Kara couldn’t justify keeping such a big secret. It make the relationship feel fake. But they wouldn’t have that problem. Maybe they would have other problems, like the fact that Sara might get hurt and Kara would always worry about her because she was human doing dangerous work, but those problems would come later. 

Right now, right now what she really wanted was to kiss the woman beside her to just see what it would be like. Soft, or rough, or something in-between. And what would she taste like? There were too many things to wonder, and only one way to find out.

“Are you gonna do it, lovergirl?” Sara asked, looking up at Kara with blown eyes.

Kara didn’t justify that with words, she just leaned forward and kissed Sara gently. Both of them sighed gently as their lips met and then started to move over each other. It was chaste and it was electrifying. Kara could feel everything, the individual lines of Sara’s lips rubbing against hers, the smoothness of the skin of Sara’s cheekbones that her nose was brushing, the tensing muscles under Sara’s clothing, the air around them hitting them molecule by molecule. Oh. Oh. Nothing had been like this before. 

They pulled apart slowly, and Kara’s eyes stayed shut for a long minute, trying to bring her senses back to a normal level. She felt Sara playing with the ends of her hair and sparks flew across her skin. How was she supposed to deal with this? How was she supposed to live without this for any length of time. Even now she wanted to dive back into Sara.

Finally, her eyes opened and met Sara’s gaze, heated blue eyes sparking, and a smirk on her face.

“Glad you made the right choice, Kara.” Sara leaned forward and kissed Kara on the cheek. “You can make that choice again anytime you want, you know.”

“And if I wanted to right now?”

“Well, I’m not about to stop you,” Sara said, leaning in closer. “In fact, maybe this time, I’ll make the choice.” 

Their lips joined again and Kara felt herself float a bit off the couch. That was definitely new too. Sara’s hands clamped on Kara’s waist and dragged her down to the couch again.

“You aren’t getting away from me that easily,” Sara said into the barest centimeter between them.

“Wasn’t trying to get away. Just excited.”

Sara laughed, rich and dark and Rao, Kara wanted to listen to that sound over and over again. “Ah superheroes. Never quite know what you’re gonna get.”

“I’m not the first super you’ve kissed?” Kara asked, hands moving around Sara to come to rest at Sara’s back.

“No, kinda comes with the territory when you run in the same circles. But you’re the best one I’ve kissed, so there’s definitely that.” Sara leaned forward and they kissed again for a long moment.

“Well, there definitely is that,” Kara said, a bit breathless.

Sara turned to see the episode wrapping up. “Good job, you successfully distracted me through that episode.”

“I’m glad.” She poked the pizza box. “But I think we also distracted ourselves into cold pizza.”

“Something tells me that you have fix for that somewhere in your bag of tricks.” Sara motioned to her eyes. 

“I mean yeah, but heat vision warmed pizza just isn’t as good as the first time around.” 

Sara started to tickle Kara. Kara squirmed and laughed, still sensitive enough that she actually felt the touch wholly. She controlled her strength, though, so her thrashing wouldn’t hurt Sara.

“Are you saying that you regret kissing me because the pizza got cold?” 

Kara tried to keep a serious face as she nodded but she couldn’t. She laughed and shook her head the next second. “No, no, some things are worth cold pizza. You’re worth cold pizza. And if you ask my sister that’s a high honor in the Kara Danvers book.”

Sara snorted and poked Kara in the side again. “Uh huh. How many calories do you have to eat in a day anyway?”

“Normal day when I don’t do anything super? Between seven thousand and ten thousand. When I’m doing Supergirl things, the longer I’m out the more I need. I think the one time I was out every couple of hours for like three days straight, I ate like thirty thousand calories a day. The DEO picked up the takeout tab for that one because I probably would have been broke otherwise. Being an assistant at CatCo pays enough to cover everything with some extra left over, but not a lot extra.” She shrugged. 

“Jesus Christ, and I thought my normal five thousand a day was bad. You should see me on shift, I’m always eating something. I try to split it up so the day is all healthy food and dinner is the only time I eat junk, both tasty and a way to make up any calorie deficits from the day. Being a vigilante with the workout schedule I have burns through a  _ lot  _ of calories.” She looked at Kara. “For a human anyway.”

“No wonder you know all the good takeout spots already then.” Kara opened up the pizza box and blinked for a second, regulating the strength of her heat vision before sending out a pulse to warm up a couple slices, picking up one for herself and handing the other to Sara.

“That and you hear a lot at coffee shops if you listen to the patrons. And coworkers have a lot of recommendations too. Assassins have many ways of gathering information.” Sara looked away for a moment.

Kara turned, watching Sara for a long moment before she flopped her head onto Sara’s shoulder. A past as assassin must have been hard to overcome. And maybe there weren’t really things that Sara had worked out yet. Maybe she never would. It wasn’t like Kara would ever really leave her planet’s death behind, she imagined such a traumatic past would be the same for Sara.

“Well, a certain vigilante should gather more information about this episode of the X-Files since it isn’t the one that scares her anymore.”

Sara’s eyes found the screen but it was a minute before Kara actually saw her come back to herself. “It’s not like I don’t have half these episodes memorized.” She stuck her tongue out at Kara. “Remember, Gillian, kinda watched it on repeat for her.”

“Oh yeah, prove it.”

Sara’s eyes sparked. “Oh, now you’re on.”

They spent the rest of the night watching episodes of The X-Files, for which Sara only forgot two lines, both of them Mulders, the entire night. The pizza disappeared slowly between them, Kara’s heat vision saving them from the sadness of cold pizza. When they parted around midnight, Sara seemed like she felt lighter. And maybe Kara did too, just a little bit. There was something about having another person sharing your secret, someone that understood at least a little bit, that lightened the load. 

Sara walked towards the door with Kara at her side. “See you later, Supergirl,” she said, opening the door and handing Kara her purse and jacket.

Kara stepped forward and kissed Sara once more gently. “See you later, White Canary.” She grabbed her things from Sara and walked out the door with a smile on her face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kara woke up to a text from Alex. “Breakfast at Noonan’s on me?”

She typed out a message with superspeed. “I think that might be my favorite sentence.” Because breakfast was probably her favorite meal of the day, it was going to be free which made it even better, and she could see Sara while she was at Noonan’s. It was a win-win-win situation.

“I thought you’d be ok with that. See you in thirty.”

Kara smiled and went to get ready, hopping a bit on her toes. She could get so many cinnamon buns. Though maybe today she’d get a breakfast sandwich too. Alex totally knew what she was getting into when she volunteered to pay for a meal. Which is probably why she only volunteered to pay every now and again. Government salaries only covered so much.

She walked out the door and to Noonan’s getting there just when Alex did. She smiled and waved, holding the door open for Alex.

“Hey,” Kara said, walking in behind her sister.

“Morning. How’s my favorite bottomless pit today?” Alex teased.

“Looking forward to free cinnamon buns.” Kara smiled innocently.

“Of course you are.” Alex motioned to the hostess that they wanted to be seated and were not just here to pick up an order and leave. The hostess seated them quickly and handed them menus that neither of them actually needed before going back to her post.

Kara looked around to see Sara behind the counter as usual, but she wasn’t looking Kara’s way, so Kara couldn’t wave to say hi. Oh well, she had to see her at some point, and if not she still had to get Cat’s latte and she could say hi then. Warmth blossomed throughout her chest. She may or may not be thinking about the kisses from last night.

“Earth to Kara, what exactly are you thinking about? Or who is the better question?” Alex waved a hand in front of Kara’s face. 

Kara sputtered. “I’m not thinking about anyone!”

Alex just cocked an eyebrow. “So that was a great denial there. Couldn’t tell you were lying at all.” She reached over the table and poked Kara in the side. “Spill.”

Of course that was the moment that Sara decided to pop up. “Welcome to Noonan’s, what can I get for you?” She winked at Kara before turning to look at Alex.

“I’ll have black coffee and the sausage egg white muffin with a side of fruit.” She gestured to Kara. “That one is probably going to order half the menu.”

Sara’s smile was slow. “Oh, I figured. After the last few days I’ve gotten to know her appetite.”

Alex blinked for a second before cutting a look at Kara. Kara’s eyes widened. Alex totally knew. Oh god, this was going to turn into a circus real fast.

“What exactly are you implying?” Alex glared back at Sara.

“Nothing. She just likes cinnamon buns and pumpkin lattes a lot. You get to know the regular’s orders, you know how it is.” Sara’s innocent smile wasn’t so convincing.

Kara froze. There had to be a way to derail this from becoming a complete trainwreck.

“How long have you worked here, exactly? I haven’t seen you around.” Alex’s grip on the table was turning her knuckles white.

“Oh, three days.” 

If Kara didn’t know any better she would guess that Sara was having fun teasing Alex. Oh Rao.

“Fast learner then,” Alex bit out.

“I mean, that’s what they tell me.” She turned to Kara. “So what half of the menu? Probably the half with cinnamon buns on it, right?”

“Um, can I have four cinnamon buns and a deluxe breakfast burrito with the fruit as the side and a large orange juice?” 

Sara nodded. “Coming right up, though I think that’s only about a sixth of the menu if you’re counting.” She closed her notepad. “I’ll be back with your drinks in a second.”

Alex waited for all of two seconds before looking at Kara. “Spill. Right now.”

Kara felt herself blushing. “There’s nothing to spill.” Not right now. Not while Sara was within reach and Alex may or may not have her DEO issued gun on her. 

“Bullshit Kara, you’re blushing and you are fiddling with your napkin which means that you’re lying.”

Rao above why did Alex know all her tics? 

“Um?”

“Kara…” Alex trailed off threateningly.

“Fine, her name is Sara Lance. I met her on her first day that she was working. We hit it off, she gave me her number and then brought me lunch the other day. We’re going out on Saturday on a date. Are you happy now?”

Alex sat forward. “Do I need to worry about her?” Her hand twitched toward her side. Yeah, she definitely had the Glock on her then.

“No, no, no, Alex, no. She’s fine. More than fine. You don’t need to go all crazy every time I get romantically interested in someone you know. I’m an adult.” 

“I know you’re an adult, but you see the best in everyone, Kara. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Kara frowned. “I know, and I appreciate it, but Alex, sometimes you have to let me get hurt. That’s how we learn.”

Alex sighed. “It doesn’t have to be that way.”

Kara thought back to all the hurts she had over the years that had made her the person she was. Who would she be without them? It was impossible to tell, and for the most part she wouldn’t go back and change any of them. Her planet exploding, her home, her family, that she would change, but it was the only thing that came to mind. But if she did, then she wouldn’t have met Alex, so even that was a choice she would hesitate over. 

“Maybe it does. It shouldn’t be, but it is.” Kara smiled, a bit of melancholy lacing the expression. “Life is pain. Anyone who says differently is selling you something.”

Alex groaned. “Of course you would use The Princess Bride against me. Unfair to use my favorite movie like that.”

“No it isn’t. There are no rules in sibling interactions.” Kara grinned.

Alex rolled her eyes but didn’t deny it. After all, she bribed Kara with donuts to get her to do things that Alex herself didn’t want to do for years now, and if that was on the table, so were movie quotes to prove a point.

Sara showed up a second later with their drinks. “Here you are.” She set down everything, plus two glasses of water. “Just in case you’re extra thirsty.”

And even Kara knew there was definitely an innuendo in there.

“No my sister is not thirsty.” Alex glared.

And so they were back to square one again. Kara sighed. Why did she get the feeling that it was going to be like this for a while between Alex and Sara?

“I’m sure she can decide that for herself.” Sara’s eyes flickered to the gap between Alex’s jacket and body. “Nice Glock, though I’m more of a Smith and Wesson girl myself if we’re talking about guns.”

“It’s my work piece. I have bigger ones at home.” Alex did pull her jacket closer to her though. It wouldn’t do for some civilian to see it and panic.

“It’s not the size that counts, it’s how you use it, I hear.” Sara’s smile was full of knives.

Alex leaned forward. “Oh, I know. Hurt my sister and you’ll find out.”

“Alex!” Kara kicked her sister gently under the table.

But Sara and Alex were having their own little moment and wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Sara said seriously. 

Alex stared for a long second before nodding. “Good.”

“Glad we have an understanding.” Sara took a step back and her posture relaxed.

“Uh, hello, do I not get a say in this? Because you can put the measuring tape away, you’re both adequate.”

Sara snorted and Alex winced at her sister making a dick joke. 

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Go wait on other people. I’ll text you later after I’m done getting grilled because you’re incorrigible.”

“Well, it is my middle name.” Sara winked before walking off once more.  

“I thought your middle name was Av-” Kara called out but stopped dead at the look that Sara gave her. She maybe be practically invincible, but that look spelled death in any way possible that Sara could find if she continued. So Kara, smartly, shut her mouth.

“Whoa, what was that look?” Alex asked.

“I think she really doesn’t like her middle name.” Kara shrugged. “Not like you like yours any better, Alexandra Gardenia Danvers.”

“Kara, I have access to Kryptonite, do you really want to go there?” Alex sipped her coffee like nothing was wrong and as if threats were casual.

“Oh no, not Kryptonite that Hank would take out of your hand literally as soon as you got it to go after me.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“I’ll steal your sticky buns.”

Kara’s eyes widened. Now that was a real threat. “Don’t you dare.”

“Then don’t bring up my middle name. Ever. Again. Especially don’t tell Maggie.” She huffed. “I don’t understand why you got the pretty family name on your fake birth certificate. Why did I get my great-grandma’s name. Why. You got great aunt Noelle. Totally not fair.”

“Well, I mean, she was your Dad’s grandma. It makes more sense why you got her name than a great aunt’s name.”

Alex sighed. “Don’t logic with me right now. I can’t with logic when it comes to my middle name and you know it.”

“Oh, I do. That’s the best part.” She grinned and Alex and took a swig of her orange juice. Hmm, she wondered if Sara would bring her chocolate milk too. Chocolate milk sounded so good right then. Then again, chocolate milk always sounded good.

“I’m not paying for your breakfast for like a month just for that.”

Kara pouted for a second before her face twisted into a smile again. Totally worth it.

 

\--

 

Alex left Noonan’s after their shared breakfast was over, heading off towards the downtown DEO office. Since the Corelians it had been pretty quiet around town, at least alien-wise. Kara wondered if today would be quiet too, or if all hell would break loose. National City hadn’t exactly been quiet since she had come out as Supergirl. Then again, maybe it didn’t seem quiet to her because she was actually helping the covert agents deal with all the alien threats. Who knew.

Kara walked up to the counter to pick up Miss Grant’s latte for the day. Sara had returned to her regular post behind the register after waiting on her and Alex’s table and smiled up at her as Kara approached.

“One tall skinny latte sans the pumpkin latte cinnamon rolls this time?” Sara asked.

“Yup.”

“Already in the process of being made and already charged to the CatCo expense account.” She smiled at Kara. “You have a good breakfast with your sister?”

“I did after someone stopped antagonizing her.” Kara looked at her meaningfully. “How did you even know it was my sister?”

“How you acted with her. Too close to be a friend, definitely not the right body language for a lover. The logical conclusion was sister. She proved that by being super protective when I came up to you both.” She shrugged. “Not even one date Danvers and I’m already meeting the family.”

Kara blushed hard at that and scooted down the counter to get the cup that had just been placed there. “Um, I, yeah. Uh,” she pointed to the latte, “I gotta go.” 

“I’m sure you do, sweet cheeks.” Sara winked. “Text me later?”

Kara nods because even a little bit embarrassed, she’s not going to miss an opportunity to talk to Sara.

“Good.” She turns to the next customer. “How can I help you today?”

Kara shakes her head and walks quickly to CatCo tower. What exactly has she gotten herself into?

 

\--

 

Kara gets to the end of the regular workday no problem, but of course then National City had an emergency. She heard it over the police scanner she keeps on just above silent under her desk. Another robbery, this one all human, with guns, holding up a convenience store. The police were worried it was going to become a hostage situation.

She was up and out of her seat and out the door in half a second. Nevermind that Cat hadn’t actually stopped working yet, still putting the last touches on the magazine before it went to print, but she had to go. It was handy being bulletproof. She could diffuse the situation easier than anyone on the force, or at least with much less chance of getting shot. Which was almost the same thing.

She flew quickly towards the store and ran in, in a gust of wind. The men with the guns noticed her immediately and pointed their weapons at her. She just held her hands up in a non-threatening gesture. 

“Whoa, hey, no one has to get hurt here. I’m just here to make sure everyone makes it home safe, ok?”

She watched as their fingers tightened on the trigger. Well, it seemed like they weren’t going to be reasonable. Wonderful. Getting shot didn’t really hurt or anything, but it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park either.

“The police are already outside. If you hurt anyone you’ll only be in more trouble. Do you really want that?”

Kara’s eyes were drawn to one of the men on the side of the group. He was already twitchy and looked to be getting twitchier. If she had to guess who was going to shoot first it was going to be him.

“These people in this store have done nothing to you. Why don’t you let them leave quietly and all of us can talk, ok?”

Kara heard the hammer start to fall on the twitchy man’s gun. She had her hand in front of it, stopping the bullet from ever leaving the gun, in the blink of an eye. She ripped the now ruined piece of metal from him and threw it elsewhere. She really hated when these things got messy.

“Supergirl, you started the party without me.” Sara dropped down from the drop panel ceiling with ease, clubbing one of the other robbers in the back of the head with her bow staff without blinking.

Of course Sara was here. She probably had a police scanner of her own stashed somewhere, listening to it just like Kara did. They were really going to have to discuss who took what crimes, because Kara could totally handle an everyday robbery on her own. Though, having help on the crazy busy days wouldn’t be a bad idea, but coordination was key. 

“Didn’t know you were coming or I would have waited,” Kara grunted out, getting hit by the fourth man’s bullets. Sara had him down in another second, leaving one more. They both reached him at the same time and hit him upside the head. He was on the floor a second later.

Kara looked up at Sara, who hadn’t even broken a sweat. “You didn’t have to come,” she said quietly.

“You can’t have all the fun, space girl.” Sara poked at one of the guys on the floor. “But talk about it after the police have done their thing?”

Kara nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go get them.” She turned towards the door and felt a rush of wind. When she looked back Sara was gone. How in the world had she even done that? She shook her head before making her way out to the police and starting the long process of filling out a witness statement. She could see why Sara had skipped out when she did. Kara hated paperwork too.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Later, much later, after the police were satisfied and Miss Grant had finally quit working for the evening, Kara took out her phone and sent off a text.

“My place, Indian food, and enough pillows to drown someone?” Kara’s stomach growled at the thought of Indian food. Naan. Rao bless naan. It was a gift from the gods. The restaurant down the street had cheese naan, which while not being at all authentic probably, was one of Kara’s favorite things.

Sara messaged back a minute later. “Be right over. I like anything with paneer in it. And lots of naan.”

Kara wasn’t even going to ask why Sara already knew her address. Assassin skills probably. So Kara just called the local Indian place and ordered about one and a half times what she normally got, and sat back and waited for a knock on the door.

Which was why she jumped straight into the air and floated there for a few seconds when a knock came on the window. How the literal hell? The fire escape was on the other side of her apartment from that window.

She floated over to the window in question, and sure enough, there was Sara smiling up at her, hanging on with the tips of her fingers to the windowsill. 

“Hey there hot stuff. Open the window for me, would you?”

“How did you even get up here?” Kara asked, opening the window at the same time.

Sara pulled herself up and rolled onto the hardwood of Kara’s living room. When she came to a stop she looked up at Kara with a smirk. “I mean it isn’t rocket science to figure out. I climbed up here. It’s a brick building. There are more handholds than you would think.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “You totally did that just to show off.”

Sara’s cheeks colored just a little bit. “Maybe, but also it was just to see if I could do it.”

Kara bent down and cupped Sara’s face. “Next time use the door please. I would rather you not get hurt because you’re climbing the side of my building. Also, I’d rather not deal with the cops getting called on you either.”

“I’m an assassin, someone would have to see me to call the cops on me.” 

Kara just rolled her eyes and pulled Sara to her feet. “Right, right, and assassins never ever get caught.”

“No one from the League ever has.” Sara tilted her head in a ‘what now’ motion.

“Food will be here in twenty or so, oh flawless assassin.” Kara continued, mumbling under her breath. “Though I think it’s more flawless ass than flawless assassin.”

Sara smirked at that and slapped her own ass. “Glad you appreciate the work I put into it. Yours is pretty great too. In fact, I can’t wait to get my hands on it.” 

Kara choked at that for half a second before her face shifted into something bordering on determination. She grabbed Sara’s wrist gently and spun her around so they were facing each other once again. Kara pulled Sara even closer so their bodies were touching.

“So what’s stopping you?” Kara breathed into the space between them.

Sara leaned forward and brushed a butterfly of a kiss onto Kara’s lips. “I got the feeling we needed to talk again before went grabbing things that aren’t mine...yet.”

Kara’s stomach dipped a bit at that comment. Oh my Rao. But Sara was right. Damn priorities.

“We do, but mostly for coordination purposes, not anything serious relationship-wise.”

Sara hummed. “Good to know.” Her hands settled on Kara’s hips. “Don’t want me dancing on your super toes?”

Kara shook her head. “It’s more like for simple things we both don’t need to be there. We would be more effective if we knew what the other was doing and we could cover more ground and stop more crimes. But for the big things, yeah, it would be great to have you there.” And maybe seeing Sara fight was a little arousing, but that was beside the point. 

“Mmm, fair enough. I suppose you have a way of communicating with your little black ops crew, don’t you?”

And of course Sara knew about the DEO too. What was there that she didn’t know about?

“I do, we have earpieces.” Kara slipped hers out of her ear. Anymore she hardly removed it just in case something happened.

“Think you can snag me one of those next time you’re at base? It would be easier than texts, for sure.”

“Yeah, I think I can handle that. Alex is going to wonder why, though.”

The corners of Sara’s mouth rose into a half smile. “You can tell her I’m the White Canary. Though I’d love to see her face when you do. Something tells me she wouldn’t approve of a vigilante.”

“Uh, not really, she didn’t even want me to become Supergirl.” Oh, this was sounding more and more like a huge headache.

Sara’s hands crept around Kara’s back. She patted Kara on the ass twice. “Good luck with that then.” And then she stepped back and walked over to the couch.

Kara blinked stupidly for a second. So that had just happened. And then she followed Sara over to the couch and sat down. A second later Sara was pressed into Kara’s side, arm wrapped around Kara’s shoulders. Kara relaxed into the hold and let her head rest on Sara’s shoulder. This was nice. Sara twisted to kiss Kara on the crown of her head and relaxed back into the couch cushions.

“So, The X-Files while we wait, sweet cheeks?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Kara grabbed the remote and settled back into her place on Sara’s shoulder. It was odd that this had only happened twice, but it was starting to feel totally and completely normal. They hadn’t even been on a real date yet, though Kara wasn’t sure exactly what she would call these last couple days with takeout and Netflix if not dates. Maybe casual dates versus all out fancy dates? Something like that. She’d figure it out later. Right now Sara was beside her and she was warm and smelled like jasmine shampoo and a hint of something that reminded Kara of home, of Krypton. It made her ache in familiar remembrance, but not in a bad way. Sometimes remembering was good. And Sara was good. 

“You aren’t watching the episode, Danvers. How am I supposed to figure out which episode of the X-Files freaked you out if you don’t pay attention.”

Kara snorted. “None of them freaked me out.” Except for that one. The one with the freaky oil virus. That freaked her out because there actually was something like that out in the universe. 

“Sure, Danvers, sure. Now watch and I’ll find out eventually.”

Kara rolled her eyes and poked Sara in the side gently. Sara jumped a bit and Kara’s grinned widened. Oh, that would be useful later. But for now she started to watch The X-Files just to please Sara. 

 

\--

 

Friday dawned and Kara realized that she had no idea where to take Sara on a date. She spent every moment she could on her computer, Googling date ideas. She thanked Rao that it was the day after the deadline and most of CatCo was quiet, recovering from the last few days of overwork. Even Cat was calmer than usual. She was sedately sitting at her desk, ripping apart budget reports with a small smile on her face. Someone wasn’t going to have a good day when they got those reports back, but at least Cat was having a good time.

But Kara was not having a good time. Nothing looked right. Everything was too cheesy or too overdone or definitely not Sara’s style. What the in the world was she going to do? It was just supposed to be a lunch date, but Kara didn’t want it to just be a lunch date. She wanted it to start at lunch and last for most of the day. She had Saturday off. She really wanted to enjoy everything, and that meant spending as much time with Sara as possible.

She needed help. But who in the world to call? She thought over everyone she knew. Alex was out because she would get all protective sister on her. Cat, while she was good for professional advice, probably wasn’t the best for this. She didn’t want another lecture involving cupcakes and metaphors about other things. Eliza was right out, who wanted to ask their foster mom for dating advice? 

Maggie. Maggie was the answer to all of her problems. She could totally help with dating advice and it wouldn’t be as awkward. At least she hoped.

She glanced over at Cat before she picked up her phone and dialed Maggie’s number. One rings and then Maggie picked up.

“Sawyer,” she said, short, clipped and definitely in her work persona. 

“Uh, hi Maggie, is this a bad time?” Kara didn’t want to interrupt her in the middle of a case or anything.

“Oh hey, Kara. No, it’s fine. I’m just finishing up some paperwork. Anything to distract myself from that, you’re really doing me a favor.” She chuckled. “What’s up?”

“Um, I kind of need advice on where to take someone out on a date?” Kara felt herself blushing, but she knew it wasn’t near as bad as it would have been if she had asked someone else.

“Dunno, baby Danvers, what does he like?”

“It’s, um, not a he?” Kara felt her voice rise up at the end but she really couldn’t help it.

“Ah, well, that clears some things up. Wait, is this why Alex was cranky last night? Did you tell her?”

“Well, she kind of met her yesterday. And they definitely didn’t get along really well, but I think at the end there they came to some sort of understanding. But it was a real life pissing contest.”

Maggie snorted. “Jeeze, Kara, I didn’t actually know that you knew grown-up words like that.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Just because I don’t like cursing doesn’t mean that I don’t know how. I can say fuck just like the rest of you.”

That got a laugh out of Maggie. “Fair enough.” The noise on the other end of the line got quieter and Kara got the impression that Maggie had moved to a quieter part of the precinct. “So, tell me about her.”

Kara had to take a second to gather her thoughts because so many of them at once. “Well, she’s a barista at Noonan’s, that’s how we met. She’s really flirty, that’s what set Alex off yesterday, really. Um, she’s originally from Star City. She moved out here for a fresh start after some family things. She really likes food, like almost as much as I do. She brought me lunch the first day we met and she actually got delivery from The Long Dragon.”

Maggie gasped. “No way. Alex would kill for that.”

“So would I. Apparently she has an in with them.”

“Maybe I’ll let that slip to Alex and she’ll tone it down.”

Both of them paused for half a second before bursting out laughing.

“Good try, but I don’t think Alex will bend ever for that. Though later, maybe it’ll work for bribery after she’s stopped with the protective big sister bit.” Kara smiled, all embarrassment now gone in the face of laughter. 

“But if she likes food as much as you do, then take her somewhere with either a lot of food, or food so good she won’t stop dreaming about it for years.”

Kara nodded even though Maggie couldn’t see it. “Yeah, I knew there would be food, and I have a place in mind now that you said something about food she’ll dream about. I have an in at Spasi since Ms.Grant loves to eat there and loves to spring reservations on them at the last second and I help mitigate the scheduling disasters. But I wanted to plan out the whole day because I mean we’ve already kind of had a couple of dates, like we’ve ended up at each other’s apartment and ate food and watched The X-Files. So I kinda wanted to not do that again, you know.”

“Damn, Kara, you work fast. Netflix and chilling already.”

And now the embarrassment was back full force. “No there was no chilling going on. Just Netflix.”

“Uh huh, whatever you say,” Maggie teased.

Kara threw her hands up, blushing harder when some of the other people in the bullpen looked at her. But still, what exactly was she getting out of this conversation again?

“But seriously, Kara, I think she’ll love whatever you do if she’s as amazing as you think. Explore the city with her, go to a museum, everyone loves dinosaurs, take a painting class together, go watch the clouds, something. We’re in National City, there are a thousand things to do.” 

Kara hummed absently. A new art exhibit had just opened at the National City Museum of Modern Art and she had been wanting to go. She had no idea if Sara liked art, though. But usually on Saturdays the art museum hosted free art lessons for every level. A smile stretched across her face imagining Sara covered in paint, an adorable, concentrated scowl on her face. She wanted to see that, if only once.

“Thanks, Maggie, I think I have an idea.”

“Good, Kara. I’m glad I hope it goes well.”

“Me too, I’ll text you.”

“You better.”

Kara said her goodbyes and turned to her computer. Now all she had to do was make reservations for everything, and as an assistant, she knew how to do that most definitely. She smiled and set to work. 

 

\--

 

Later that night Kara pulled out her phone and texted Sara. “So, about tomorrow, can I pick you up at eleven?” Their reservations for lunch were at twelve thirty, but she didn’t think that spending a little extra time at Sara’s place if they had time to kill would hurt.

“Sounds good ;) Taking me out for that lunch date just like you promised. I like a girl who keeps her word.”

“I’m a superhero, of course I keep my word. :p” 

“Oh, sweetie, you haven’t met some of the asshole superheroes that I have. You are literally the embodiment of light and virtue compared to them. Though, I’m hoping that the virtue part is only in certain situations if you know what I mean.”

Kara swallowed hard. If she wanted to count the two times they had been over to each other’s apartments as dates, then they were on the third date. The third date rule could apply if she wanted it to. She bit her lip. Maybe she wanted it to. 

“Don’t worry, I have some experience in making people scream my name.” But the thought of Sara screaming her name erased the memory of anyone else she had been with. 

“Well, so do I, Supergirl, and I’m wondering just how much it’ll take to make you lose control.”

Rao above. It was starting to get hot in her apartment. If she didn’t change the subject now they were totally going to head into straight up sexting territory. She still hadn’t told Sara about the rest of the date and that was important since they were going to be painting and she wanted Sara to have a change of clothes or something ready so that she didn’t ruin anything fancy. Painting smocks only covered so much.

“Well I have perfected my control over the years, so.” She texted first, but then she typed out another message. “But  bring a change of clothes that you don’t mind getting dirty tomorrow. I have something planned for us to do after lunch.” 

“I do like to get dirty. What are we doing?”

“Not telling, it’s a surprise. :)” 

She could practically feel Sara groan. “Kara, that’s no fun.”

“I think it’s plenty of fun. Besides, surprises are the spice of life.”

“Ugh, fine, be that way. :p But I’ll pack extra clothes. Whatever it is I’m sure it’ll be fun. I could just figure it out with my training, you know.”

“You could, but you won’t.” Kara smiled, knowing that she was right. 

“Maybe not, but I could. I’ll see you tomorrow, then, for our mostly mystery date.”

“See you. :D”

Kara put her phone down and sighed. Tomorrow wasn’t going to come fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6

At precisely eleven Kara knocked on Sara’s door. She totally wasn’t telling Sara that she’d been wandering around the neighborhood for the last hour because she’d gotten there way too early because she was too excited. Then again, maybe Sara already knew. Kara had a feeling that in this relationship she wasn’t going to get away with much under Sara’s watch. All those embarrassing moments, oh Rao, wasn’t that going to be fun. She was totally going to have to either become less clumsy or get some dirt on Sara. Or just live with the fact that Sara knew more than she should and just use the fact to pout her way into some ice cream. She liked that idea.

Sara opened the door a second later with a smile. “Hey Kara.”

Kara took a second to answer because Sara was standing in front of her in a strapless, flowing white sundress that ended just above her knees and showed a fair amount of cleavage. Her hair was down, flowing around her shoulders and there was a minimal amount of makeup on her face. She looked like she walked right out of a fresh and natural fashion photoshoot and Kara literally could not handle it.

“Um, right, hi.”

Sara smirked. “You look good too, sweetheart.” She looked Kara up and down for good measure. 

Kara blushed and brushed the deep blue dress she’d chosen for the first part of their date. It was a little more modest than Sara’s dress, she never did like plunging necklines, not after the robes she had grown up wearing, but it was one of her favorites, nice enough for most things, but casual enough for most things too.

“You think so?” She asked.

“I definitely do.” Sara stepped out of her apartment and kissed Kara gently. “I’d say good enough to eat, but we’re going to do that elsewhere.” She grabbed out her keys to lock her apartment door. “Not that there’s not time for that sort of eating later.”

Kara slapped Sara lightly on the shoulder. “You do want to use the reservations I got right?”

“Oh, reservations, fancy. Really treating a girl to a day out on the town, aren’t we?” Sara teased.

“Yes, but someone is trying to get us to stay here with talk like that.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” Sara winked. “But if you really listened I was saying we were going elsewhere to eat, how is that trying to get us to stay here.”

Kara just looked at her.

Sara held a serious expression for all of half a second before she laughed. “Ok, fair enough. Just where are we going exactly?” 

“Spasi,” Kara said, reaching out and taking Sara’s hand, tugging her down the hall.

Sara gasped. “No way, I heard that place takes months and months to get reservations for if you’re not famous. How did you do it?”

Kara smiled over her shoulder. “Who do I work for, Sara? Ms. Grant goes there a fair bit, I just help them out managing the craziness of reservations. They’ll help you out if you do that.” She shrugged. 

“Kara Danvers, sunshine of everyone’s life.” Sara raised Kara’s hand to her mouth and kissed it. “But you might have to drag me out of that restaurant physically. Not like you can’t do it with arms like those, but still. Just warning you.”

“And here I was about to ask you to drag  _ me _ out. I’ve been there a couple times and had take out a couple of times when Ms. Grant couldn’t make it there herself. It’s to die for, it really is.”

“So we’re getting dessert at like noon, right?”

“Of course we are, what planet are you on that you ever thought we wouldn’t.” 

Sara bumped against Kara’s side. “Now that’s my type of woman.”

Kara smiled and squeezed Sara’s hand. “Same to you, sweet cheeks.”

“You mocking me there, pretty lady?”

Kara laughed as they exited the building into the National City sidewalk. “I might be. You have a thing for cheesy nicknames.”

“Maybe, but at least I’m not calling you overly sweet things like cupcake and sugar.”

“Yet.” Kara side eyed Sara. “It’s a slippery slope.”

“Oh, I can get worse if you want, snugglybuns.”

“Uh, maybe not? Sweetheart seems like a good compromise.”

Sara grinned and looked at Kara triumphantly. “That’s what I thought.”

Kara shook her head. This woman. What was she going to do with her. She turned to look at Sara as they walked down the sidewalk. The sun glinted off Sara’s hair, reflecting off the white of her dress and making her look like she was glowing like some sort of angel. How was it that she had met this goddess in a coffee shop of all things?

“You’re staring there, Danvers.” Sara turned to meet Kara’s eyes. “Not that I mind, but sometimes watching where you’re going is looked at as a good thing.”

Kara felt another blush rising to her cheeks. “Well, I have a few ways to keep from running into things besides looking straight ahead.” Of course that was the moment she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Of course it was. She caught herself a second later with the help of a little bit of flying. She straightened and looked at Sara who was genuinely trying not to laugh and was wholly failing at it. 

“I’m sure you do, Kara. It’s readily apparent to me.” There was sarcasm dripping from that sentence. Maybe there was hope for Alex and Sara to get along yet.

“Oh, hush, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” Sara sassed back. “Infinite cosmic power.”

“Itty bitty living space?” Kara finished for her, wondering what the genie from Aladdin had to do with anything.

“Yup, except with you it’s a terrible sense of balance, not an itty bitty living space.”

Kara scoffs. “I’ll have you know that in order to not smash through the sidewalk when landing I have to do a thousand different calculations to get it right. You try doing that.” She sticks out her tongue. “Oh right, human mathematics aren’t that advanced yet and your physics are all wrong half the time. Don’t even get me started on your chemistry.”

“Oh high and mighty space girl thinks her planet was right about everything, huh.” Sara’s grin was taking up half her face at this point. Kara wondered if her cheeks were going to start hurting. If they did she could kiss them better.

“Well, we were a more advanced society based around science. Of course we had everything right.” She blinked for a second. “Until we ignored our planet self-destructing anyway.” She frowned hard.

“Hubris is a bitch. Gets a lot of people in the end. And maybe you all were right, but maybe you weren’t. The harm comes from when you think no one else is right too.”

Kara pulled up short a bit at that. She’d really never thought of it like that, but Sara was right.

“Alright, fine, but you guys still haven’t managed intergalactic travel and it’s because of some of your wrong insights into physics. And because you haven’t mastered chemistry enough to provide you the fuels you would need to power your space ships. But yes, the basics are there and you’ll get there eventually because humans are incredibly ingenuitive.”

“Damn right we are.” Sara kissed Kara on the cheek as they kept walking. “You’ll see just how inventive I can be in the bedroom later.”

“Sara! We’re on the sidewalk! Anyone could hear you.” Kara would never stop blushing around this woman, would she?

“So, who cares what some random people think? National City is big enough that I’m probably never going to see them again.”

Kara couldn’t fault her logic, but still. They turned another corner and she saw Spasi up ahead. A quick glance at her watch told her they were a little early for their reservation, but the neighborhood was nice and had a park not far from the restaurant that they could kill some time at, no problem. She shifted their course a bit.

“Have you always been this precocious?” Kara asked.

“Of course I have. I think my Dad wished that I wasn’t, but hey, he was a great Dad even if I saw him facepalm more than once at my antics.”

Kara grinned, thinking about teenage Sara speaking her mind. Oh that must have been a sight. “Oh, I bet he has all sorts of embarrassing stories about you, doesn’t he?” 

“Not if he wants to live to see tomorrow he doesn’t,” Sara joked. “He knows not to tell people stories unless he wants stories told on him.”

“I can be very persuasive.” Kara batted her eyelashes for a few seconds before shifting her face into an adorable puppy dog pout.

Sara visibly melted. “That’s not even fair, Danvers. You are already a weapon of mass destruction. You didn’t need a pout that would bring people to their knees.”

Kara smirked. “I only need it to bring you to your knees.” She paused for a second. “And if it gets me discounts on food sometimes that’s cool too. And sometimes Ms.Grant goes slightly easier on me. And I may have won game night a few times because I distracted people with a pout. And--”

“See, this is what I mean.” Sara shook her head. “Good thing you’re a superhero and not a supervillain.”

Kara swallowed and looked away, thinking of herself on red kryptonite. “Yeah, I don’t think my evil self would use pouting as a weapon. Mostly. For mocking purposes, yeah.”

Sara paused for a few long moments, taking that in. “You sound like you know from experience.”

“A little bit, yeah.” She couldn’t bring herself to explain. It was still too painful, everything that she had done while she was under the influence. Some of the things she had said she wasn’t sure she would forgive herself for ever. If she did it would be a long while, because those things had been actually things she had thought, but had never voiced until that night.

“Have I ever told you I actually died once. For like longer than a few minutes. It was actually over a year.”

Kara turned to Sara and pulled them both to stop. “What. How? But?” Even Krypton hadn’t been able to change death. Once a person was dead, they were gone. But for a person to get that far gone took much, much more than it did on Earth.

“It’s a long, long story. But it boils down to the League has a mystical pool that will literally bring you back to life, no matter how dead. It’s called the Lazarus pit, aptly enough. So I got thrown in there and came back to life. But the thing is, nothing is ever without consequences, especially not magical mumbo jumbo on Earth. The Lazarus pit has the lovely side effect of giving anyone it brings back to life an insatiable blood lust. Probably something to do with balance of bringing something back to life must sacrifice other life, I have no idea, I don’t understand it really, but…” She swallowed visibly. “I know that it definitely affected me. For a while there...well, I might as well have been the supervillain. Or maybe more like an animal. It took a lot, so, so much, to reign it in. And I didn’t do it all on my own, but I overcame it. And whatever you went through, you overcame it too because you’re here and you’re definitely not evil. God, knowing superheros and the shenanigans you all get into, you never really were. It was probably some sort of weird drug, am I right?”

Kara nodded slowly. “Sort of, but it was more that I just didn’t have inhibitions or morals anymore.”

“And if that isn’t a side effect of being drugged, I don’t know what is.”

Kara met Sara’s eyes again. “Then the same could be said for you too, you know. Weird magical mumbo jumbo or not, if it applies to me it applies to you.”

Sara didn’t look like she believed Kara, but she nodded anyway. “Maybe.” 

“Definitely.” She squeezed Sara’s hand. “Come on, the park up ahead has a butterfly garden. It’s the right time of year, there might be some Monarch butterflies migrating down to Mexico for the winter.” Kara smiled wide. She loved butterflies. They had been even odder to her than birds had been when she had first landed. Flying insects, especially ones that were so beautiful, had fascinated her.

Sara just smiled at Kara indulgently. “Lead on then, McDuff.”

Kara snorted. “Really, a Shakespeare reference, what next from you.”

“Hey, just because I’m a vigilante and a barista doesn’t mean that I don’t read.” She stuck her tongue out.

“Never said that, now did I?” She hip checked Sara. “I just thought you would be more into action novels than the classics.”

“You’ve read Shakespeare, right, half of the plays are action novels, the other half are dick jokes for four acts. What’s not to love?”

“I feel like Shakespeare would have loved to have heard his work described like that.”

Sara grinned. “Oh, he did, loved that history had gotten all the dick jokes too, hundreds of years later.”

Kara blinked. “Wait, what?” She turned them into the park and set them on the course of the butterfly garden. Was Sara just joking or was she being serious? Because she didn’t sound like she was joking but…

“Oh. Right. Um.” Sara rubbed the back of her neck. “The thing I was doing before I came back to Star City, it’s a long story, like I told you, but basically it boils down to I was a time traveler, protecting the timeline from time pirates bent on fucking everything up.”

“Um, I know I heard that right and everything considering, but what?”

“Yeah, if you would have told me in early 2016 that I had just said all of that she’d think I was crazy too, but it’s true enough. To make it not seem crazy, that’s the long story part.”

“You’re going to have to tell me the long story at some point because time travel isn’t even supposed to be possible. It breaks all known laws of physics.” Kara’s head was literally exploding.

Sara laughed once. “Hey, something that humans have done better than you sciencewise then, what do you know.” She bit her lip. “Uh, it also could travel from universe to universe, though that was a little bit more precarious. The gang figured it out though, when I wanted to come here.”

Ok, now Kara’s head literally was exploding. Like she was sure that at any moment her head would go off like a firecracker exploding. She raised her free hand to rub at her forehead. “So you’re a time traveling woman from another universe.” The other universe thing didn’t phase her so much. Krypton had known about the other universes and towards the end had been able to communicate with them, but travel hadn’t quite yet been negotiated. But the fact that Sara was from another universe? What in the name of Rao above?

“Yeah, pretty much, though the time traveler part of that is pretty much over. I served for a long, long time, but eventually you just want a break, not from helping people, never from helping people, but it’s a little different traveling from disaster to disaster constantly than just appearing at the scene of a robbery and beating a dude’s head in. I wouldn’t give up what I did for anything, but I needed a break.”

“Well, I’m glad you took a break because otherwise we wouldn’t be here. And I don’t know about you, but I’m glad I met you, that we’re out on this date, everything.”

Sara’s smile came back slowly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Sap.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you don’t have a romantic bone in your body, Sara Lance. Because you didn’t bring me lunch the first day we met or anything. And you don’t flirt with me every single chance you get. And I bet when it’s your turn to plan a date it will be wonderful. So don’t even with me, missy.”

Sara snorted and laughed until she was slumping against Kara. “M-missy? What are you forty?”

Kara replied without blinking. “Technically I’m forty-nine.”

“Wait, seriously?”

Kara nodded. “I was thirteen when I left my home, I spent another twenty-four in the Phantom Zone in stasis, and then another twelve here so. Forty-nine.”

“No wonder you talk like a soccer mom then.” 

Kara leaned closer to Sara, bending down to whisper in her ear. “I don’t think that soccer moms have the vocabulary in bed that I do. Then again, straight women don’t really come during sex, so they wouldn’t have the need of all those nasty words.” She pulled back and smiled innocently.

“So, how long exactly until we can go back to my apartment again.” Sara fanned herself. 

“Oh, it’ll be a while. I have other plans with us.” She looked down at her watch. “Besides, remember food in like thirty minutes.”

“Mmm, god yes, ok, right. But those two things are almost equal in my head so, just remember that.” 

“Oh, well, that’s nice to know. We have our priorities aligned.” Kara’s mind went directly to having food in bed. Oh, that would be very, very fun. 

“What exactly are you thinking of there, hot stuff, because it looks like you’re about to eat me alive. Or just eat some food. I’m not really sure which.”

“Um, you and food?” Kara blushed again just thinking about it. 

Sara licked her lips. “Body chocolate there, Danvers?”

“I was thinking more strawberries and whipped cream?” Though honestly chocolate didn’t sound too bad either. Eating Sara as dessert would just be the highlight.

“The classics are always a good idea.” Sara’s smirk widened. “Tell me, what do you think of restraints?”

“Sara!” Kara felt like all her blood was in her face right at that moment.

“That’s not a no then. Great. We’ll come back to that later though, too much for the first time out.”

“You’re literally going to kill me aren’t you?” Kara shook her head and turned down the path that opened up to the butterfly garden.

“I mean, that’s sort of hard to do, so probably not. But if I can get you to blush that pretty color every day then I won’t say no.”

“So the answer is yes then.”

She stopped in the middle of the path and breathed in. It smelled wonderful in the garden. Something in it reminded her of home, her mother’s perfume she thought, since Krypton by the end had no flowers left, but it was a vague enough resemblance that she didn’t dwell on it, just basked in the sunlight and took in her surroundings. She had been right, there were Monarch butterflies flitting around the plants, delicate wings carrying them on the breeze. She bent gravity to her will to fly, those flimsy little wings that could be bent by no more than a wrong push from a child somehow combatted gravity to push them up into the air. It didn’t really make sense, but somehow nature had done it and it was.

“You’re beautiful like that you know, when you just exist in the moment,” Sara said quietly beside her. “I mean you’re beautiful normally, but there’s just something...more.”

Kara got it. Even at the best of times most people weren’t wholly in a moment. There was something freeing about just existing, about not worrying about the past or future and just being. And it had to reflect on people’s faces, that freedom.

She blinked her eyes open and caught Sara’s gaze. The other woman kept on staring, not ashamed in the slightest. “Exist with me?” 

Sara nodded and slowly shut her eyes. Kara could see her visibly let go of everything and she looked so much younger in that instant. Kara wasn’t sure how old Sara really was, she assumed a bit older than she herself was biologically, but like this, she could pass for someone fresh out of high school. It was amazing the transformation.

She turned away from Sara and closed her own eyes and smiled as the breeze blew around them. It was quiet, even to her ears, and it was wonderful.

Until her stomach decided to growl loudly in the silence. Which Kara figured was about par for the course for her life. Just one single shining moment and then, something embarrassing. Always. She sighed heavily. 

Sara, on the other hand busted out laughing. “Hungry much?”

Kara reached out and poked Sara in the stomach. Sara jumped and let out the cutest squeak and Kara smirked. “What, like you wouldn’t be hungry with a metabolism like mine?”

“I’m hungry and I don’t have to eat as much as you do, you know. How long until our reservation now?” Sara licked her lips. “God, Italian that is to die for. Do you think I can steal other people’s dishes and put them in my bag without anyone noticing?” She held up the little backpack she’d brought with her.

“I don’t think much would fit in there. And assassin or not, I think I’d have more luck with super speed.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a challenge?”

“No!” Kara shook her head immediately. “Because if we get caught then we’ll probably be banned from the restaurant and then I’ll never have their food again, and even though I can’t have it that often because it’s not cheap, it’s still worth it. Oh  _ Rao _ is it worth it.” 

“Good, glad it isn’t a challenge because I would totally win. Kara, I killed people and got away with it, why do you think food theft would be any different?”

Kara didn’t really have an answer for that so she just looked down at her watch. “We have fifteen minutes until our reservation, so by the time we walk back to Spasi, it’ll be less than ten probably. That isn’t too bad of an arrival time.”

Sara tugged on Kara’s hand. “Well then, let’s go. The sooner I can shove inordinate amounts of food in my mouth, the sooner I’ll be happy. Or happier, because this is nice and pretty and all, but food, Kara, food.”

Kara really couldn’t disagree with that statement, so she followed as Sara tugged her back down the path and out of the park. With the speed that Sara was walking, they were actually there closer to ten minutes before their reservation than the six or so minutes Kara had thought they would have left. Oh well, if their table wasn’t ready it wasn’t ready. They weren’t some famous people that would throw a fit. Though if they brought them some bread to keep them quiet, Kara was not going to complain because their bread was to die for too and Kara loved carbs.

She pushed open the door and Sara followed behind her. Kara smiled at the maitre’d and gave her name. He scanned the list, nodded, and led them back to a table in the middle of the room. Definitely not the best in the house, but as long as it was a flat surface to eat off of, she didn’t care. 

Sara went around to her side of the table and pulled out the chair for her. Kara blushed a little at the old timey action. She had seen too many romantic movies, and she knew that they were over inflated and not like real romances, but she had always wanted a storybook romance, and so it made her swoon a little. She sat down with a big smile and Sara pushed the chair in carefully before sitting down herself.

“Fanciest place I've been in a long time,” Sara said, looking around a bit. “Though I'm still going to say that Versailles in the seventeen hundreds beats this.”

Kara arched an eyebrow. “I'm pretty sure a lot of things beat this, like the palace of Star Haven, but this place is nice too.”

Sara thought about that for a moment. “How many planet's have you been to?”

“Well I've been to twelve different galaxies and probably about thirtyish different planets.” Some of them she didn't remember well because she was too young, but she remembered seeing the pictures on her datacube later with her mother and father beside her smiling. It sent a pang through her. Those mementos were gone now, and soon even the memories of the pictures would fade until she could barely remember what they looked like.

“What was the craziest alien species you saw?”

“Oh, definitely the Thanafuriams. They were bright turquoise blue and we're literal blobs of gelatin with their organs just kind of floating around, but also they had random patches of orange fur? And when they opened their mouths their whole head literally unhinged. It was an experience seeing those for the first time. They were really nice though once you got used to watching their head move every time they opened their mouth to speak.” She would definitely remember that image no matter how much time had passed. It had made too much of an impression on her. “What was your favorite time period?” 

Sara thought about it for a minute but the waiter arriving interrupted her from answering. They placed their drink orders and the man left in a swirl of pressed cotton and nice cologne. 

“Probably that time we went back to King Arthur's court.” She grinned. “You know, Lancelot is actually me. Gwenivere totally had a thing for me. Like, most of the times you don't change history in any big way, in fact you try your best to not do that considering, but sometimes there are things that already were set even before you started time traveling. Time is weird like that. Like Amaya was Shakespeare's dark lady before she ever left the forties. But that was my first and favorite time because I always had thought Lancelot was cool as a kid. You were supposed to hate him because he screwed over Arthur but I never really did what I was supposed to.” She shrugged.

“No way, you’re Sir Lancelot?” The knights of the round table had fascinated her when she first arrived. She hadn’t really understood the middle ages, Krypton had been so long past their version of them that children barely even learned about them anymore except for the fact that Krypton was much better now because they weren’t so primitive. There were some legends and stories left over from that time, but she never knew what was fact and what was fiction. Unlike Krypton, Earth had a whole field of study just based on finding out what the people on the planet had been like before modern history and documenting it. To land and see records of knights and horses and battles fought with nothing but swords and arrows was beyond her. Yet, because she didn’t understand it she had wanted to know more. Alex had gotten sick of her wanting to watch things about the middle ages on TV and all the books she’d read relating to that. 

Kara knows now that she had really just wanted something, anything to fixate on to distract herself from the awkwardness of being on a new planet, of remembering her own planet dying. It had worked somewhat, but her real breakthrough had come when she had started drawing and painting and left the middle ages behind for the most part. She still was weak for a movie or a TV show based in the time period though. 

“Way. Though of course the court historians changed me to a man because who wants to be beaten by a woman when you’re this king among kings.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Well, what did they know any way.”

“Exactly.” Sara reached out and played with the silverware laid out neatly in a row on the table. “Trust me, that happened a lot more than just that time, but for the most part I was okay with it. No one needed to know that the Queen of France totally wasn’t a virgin when she married Louis the Thirteenth. So totally not a virgin. The things she could do with her tongue, my god.”

A little zing of jealousy flickered through Kara. She quashed it rather quickly because it was utterly ridiculous. It was before Sara had even met Kara and the person in question was long, long dead in this world, and in the one Sara was from too. 

“So puppy Danvers does get jealous, how interesting.” Sara smirked and sat forward. “I’m sure you’ll be better than she was.”

Kara sat forward too. “Oh, I know I’ll be better than she was. That thing she did with her tongue? I can do it but I have superspeed so one word, vibration.”

Sara sat back, flushing bright red at that. Finally, it seemed that the other woman was lost for words. Kara smirked and cocked an eyebrow before sitting back herself.

“So, I’m going to need a demonstration of that because of reasons.”

“Articulate thought there,” Kara teased.

“Do you expect me to be articulate after that piece of information?”

Kara grinned impishly. “And if I did, oh strong and mighty canary?”

“Then you'd be damn wrong because beautiful women are my weakness when they have filthy mouths and know how to use them.”

“I do. Everyone always thinks I'm some blushing virgin because of how I dress, but I'm not. I don't have one night stands, but that doesn't preclude me from sex.”

“Thank god, because as much as young Sara was all for turning straight girls and teaching them everything, now I'm more for women who know what they want.” Sara looked at Kara for a long moment. “How is it that you manage to tick off so many categories on my ‘what I want in a woman’ list?”

Kara shrugged. “Just me being me I guess.”

Their waiter showed up again and set down Kara's Pelligrino and Sara’s glass of white wine before pulling at his order pad. “Your orders?”

Kara hadn't even looked at the menu, she was too wrapped up in Sara, so she was thankful she'd been here before. She glanced over at Sara who was actually opening the menu for the first time and decided to give her a second to choose.

“We'll start with the arancini, and I'll have the penne all’arrabbiata with chicken.”

Sara took another second before closing the menu. “And I'll have the spaghetti alla puttanesca.”

The waiter nodded and then was off again.

Sara turned back to Kara. “I can never resist ordering something that literally translates into whore sauce.”

Kara snorted. “Of course you can't.”

“So you ever hang out with your cousin? He seems like a big deal here.”

“He's not a big deal in Star City? I thought everyone at least ostensibly thought he was important.”

“Oh, um, yeah in the universe that I'm from he doesn't exist. As far as I know, neither of you do, at least on Earth.”

Kara's mind raced at that. How was that possible? Had they not gotten out in time? Or...had Krypton never died in that universe. Had her aunt saved them all? Or had there never been a crisis in the first place?

“Oh.” It was all Kara really could say at the moment. “I see. Um, no, I don't really hang out with him much. More now that I've become who I am, but when I first got here he was already an adult and just starting to figure things out for himself. He really didn't have the room for a thirteen year old so he brought me to the Danvers and they took me in and raised me as their foster daughter. That's how I got Alex.”

“Kind of a shitty thing to do, just to leave you like that.”

Kara nodded a little reluctantly. “I know. Or at least I do now. I never really realized it until recently. Part of me understands now just starting out on my own how difficult that would have been but…”

“You would have made it work.” Sara's eyes were fierce, as if she wanted to call her time traveling friends up and take them back to that say and make Kal-El take her instead.

“I would have at least tried. But in the end, it gave me Alex and I wouldn't trade her for the world.”

Sara sighed. “I supposed that's good at least but.”

“Alex thinks the same way. She's not very friendly to him when he does actually visit.”

“Good.” 

Kara sighed silently. Kal-El was going to have another person after him next time he showed up in National City. That might be a complete train wreck, screw might be it would be, but damn if it wouldn't make Kara feel a little better.

“So if you're from another universe, why come to this one?” Kara asked, genuinely curious. Was it something about this particular universe or was it just a need for a change of scenery?

Sara froze and Kara instantly regretted asking the question. She reached out across the table about to tell Sara to forget she asked when Sara spoke up quietly.

“I tried living in my home universe for a while after I retired from the time saving business. I had my friends and my family to keep me company and it was...okay I guess. But something was missing. My sister was missing. And I couldn't shake that no matter what I did. I even went to therapy to get over it, and this was after I killed the guy who was responsible for her death. Well not personally but sort of? Time is weird. It didn't change anything no matter what. But after a year and a half I just wasn't really getting any better and I knew I should have been but I wasn't. And I really only know how to move forward and fix the problems as they come at me, so I fixed the problem in the only way I knew how. I contacted the gang and had them take me to another universe, one where Laurel was alive.”

Kara's hand found Sara's finally and she squeezed hard. This answered her question, but it wasn't the answer she really wanted. An arbitrary change of scenery should have been the answer. Maybe something that her universe had that Sara's didn't like medicine or something mundane like that. Not this. Her heart ached for Sara.

“I stayed in Star City for a week or two just watching her go about her life, happy as can be, and then came here. Just knowing that she's out there in this world is enough. Whatever was wrong back at home, it's not all fixed, but I can feel myself moving forward. And maybe one day I can go back home, but even if I don't, I'll be OK.” She laughed once. “Not exactly a good first date topic huh?”

“It's fine. I asked and you answered. Besides, I want to know everything about you eventually so this is just one more thing.”

Sara shook her head. “You're too sweet to be real sometimes, you know?”

Kara blushed and ducked her head. “Stop. I’m only being a decent human being. Or alien...whatever.” She waved technicality away.

“Nope, not gonna stop.” Sara winked. “What would the fun in that be?”

Kara shook her head and took a sip of her water. Incorrigible, totally incorrigible, what was she getting into.

“Speaking of things not really suited for a first date, what does your sister do? I’ve tried finding out but there are literally no records, which means either black-ops or something else top secret, but what?”

Kara pulled back a little at that. Alex was already going to flip if she found out that Kara had told Sara about her being Supergirl, she couldn’t imagine what she would do if she also told Sara about the DEO. Then again, if Sara was going to keep showing up at fights, then Alex was going to find out about her eventually, and Sara was going to find out about the DEO too. Ugh, why was everything about this superhero alter ego thing so ridiculously complicated? Probably because half the time she couldn’t tell a lie to save her life, but whatever.

“Um, well, it’s government related and black-ops like I guess.” That was the truth without giving too much away.

“Does it have to do with aliens?” Sara asked, pressing for more information, eyes sparkling and her smile sharp like a predator on the scent of something good. She must really like her mysteries being solved. 

Kara swallowed. This was getting a little too close to home and if she guessed Alex would still make sure Kara didn’t get any donuts for a week and Kara needed donuts. 

“Maybe? I don’t know exactly what she does.” But Kara felt the blush on her cheeks darken and there was no way that Sara wasn’t going to catch that so she was totally going to be caught in a lie.

“Okay, so it does then and you work with her, got it. Well, that will narrow down the search a bit so I can actually find the information when I want it, thanks.”

Kara sputtered. “I didn’t even say anything!”

“No, but your body language did all the talking for you. You say a lot with your body, Kara, like a lot. More than most people do, but it’s a lot more subtle than broad human gestures. Krypton wasn’t really a super expressive planet, was it?”

“No,” Kara said after blinking for a long moment. “It wasn’t. It was a lot more conservative than Earth is, physically at least.” Most people didn’t notice that about her, she loved to touch people so much, because it assured her that everything was real, that she was able to keep her powers in check, and she had learned that people she loved were too precious not to hug and touch at every possible opportunity. But Sara had noticed anyway. Just how close had she watched Kara, how much had she cared, to notice that? 

“Clothing-wise too?” Sara looked at Kara’s dress with a small smile. “Not that I’m complaining because I always have liked to use my imagination and I do like surprises, at least the good kind. And this will definitely be the good kind.”

Kara looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. Rao above the sinning she wanted to do with this woman. She bit her lip and tried to reign in her thoughts. 

“Yeah, clothing-wise too. It took me a long time to get used to everything not coming down to my ankles. Back on Krypton everyone wore robes, they were loose and flowing and light fabric and you were covered from wrist to neck to ankles. To have something here that fit tighter felt like I was in my underwear all the time.”

Sara snorted gently. “So all those dreams that people talk about about walking around school in your underwear were a reality for you for the first few years?”

Kara nodded and laughed once. “Yeah, yeah they were. That’s why I always have cardigans and stuff like that on even now. It’s hard to leave behind what you grow up with.”

“Yeah, it is, and in your case leaving behind those things had to hurt.”

Kara closed her eyes and nodded. “Yeah, it did. Even small stuff like that did. It aches every day and I do my best to remember, but I left when I was thirteen. I can’t remember everything and some things slip away with time and I just.” Her voice broke and she shook her head.

“You can tell me everything you want about Krypton when you’re ready,” Sara said, eyes steady and sincere.

Kara took a moment to collect herself before nodding. “I think I might like that someday.” 

“Okay.” She smiled softly and squeezed Kara’s hand.

A second later their food appeared and Kara bounced around in her seat a little more than was probably proper but damn it she was hungry and excited, sue her. Sara, for her part looked almost as excited but with less bouncing, which seemed to be par for the course for their dynamic.

“Will there be anything else, ladies?” The waiter asked.

Sara smiled up at him, with just a bit of a flirty edge. “No, we’re good for now, thank you.”

Kara wanted to roll her eyes as the waiter nodded and walked away. “Did you smile at him like that to make me jealous again?”

Sara shrugged but there was a smirk on her face. “Not really, but if that was a side effect, you look cute while jealous so. I can practically see the inner struggle of being jealous and knowing that that is a dumb emotion to have and you should stop it.”

Kara huffed but didn’t disagree. Sara was right after all. She just picked up her silverware and started to dig into her food to avoid sticking her tongue out at Sara. Sara would probably have some sort of innuendo about that and honestly she needed a break from blushing for at least five minutes or so to make sure that blood actually got to her brain for once. She popped a bite of food in her mouth and groaned. Rao, she loved this place.

“Wow, enjoying it much?”

“Take a bite of yours and you’ll understand,” Kara mumbled around a mouth of food. 

Sara shrugged and speared some pasta on her fork before lifting it to her mouth. If Kara watched a little too intently, well who could blame her. A second later Sara’s eyes closed and she hummed.

“My god, you’re right. This place lives up to every single expectation I had and more.”

“Right?”

They were quiet for a few minutes as they shoveled the first few bites into their mouths. Kara came up for air after about half her plate was gone and took a sip of her water. 

“So, tiramisu?”

Sara looked up and licked her lips. “Danvers, you’re speaking my language."


	7. Chapter 7

When they had sufficiently stuffed themselves with enough pasta and dessert to kill someone else, they walked out into the sunshine. Kara was smiling wide, holding onto Sara’s hand once more. She almost wanted to whistle like some sort of cliched character out of movie, but she held onto that urge if only just. Their lunch had gone well, she felt like she was getting to know Sara more and more, and they still had half the day left for all sorts of things. 

“So, where to next exactly?” Sara asked, looking at Kara, eyes made bright blue by the sunlight.

“Well we’re going across town.” Kara looked around for a second. “Any chance you wanna fly there?”

Sara’s smile widened. “I might be persuaded. Haven’t flown in a while and that was Ray carrying me in his super powered metal tin can, not someone who actually had the ability to fly. Jax and Stein did, but they were literally made out of fire so flying with them wasn’t really an option.”

Kara blinked, not really understanding all that, but at least Sara had said yes. She tugged them into an alley and quick changed into her supersuit.

“Wow, that’s actually really impressive.” She waggled her eyebrows. “What else can you do with that super speed?”

Kara grinned. “A lot of things. You’ll just have to find out what.” She stepped closer to Sara and grabbed Sara’s bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yup, take me away Supergirl.”

Kara scooped Sara up and lifted off into the air in one smooth motion. Having Sara pressed against her was playing hell with her focus, but she didn’t come close to hitting any buildings so she supposed that was a win. Sara, for her part was looking out over the city with a smile that Kara usually only saw on people who had just gotten off a rollercoaster. 

“This is amazing!” Sara exclaimed, laughing. “I always thought Ray’s suit was going to blow or he was going to drop me because man was that guy a klutz at literally the worst moments but I trust you not to drop me and oh my god it’s so much more fun!”

Kara couldn’t help but kiss Sara for a long moment. She was just so overwhelmed by how cute Sara was, excited and flushed from the flight. She made a mental note to take Sara flying more often because this was just too much fun to never happen again.

“Figures you’d be an adrenaline junky,” Kara said once she pulled back. 

“Danvers, I’m a literal vigilante that charges into fights with only a bow staff and fists to protect me, of course I’m an adrenaline junky.”

“Fair enough.”

“And what about you, Miss I-Save-People-for-Half-My-Living, like you aren’t an adrenaline junky?”

Kara thought about that for a second. She didn’t mind the adrenaline rush, no, but she wasn’t really in it for that. “More like dopamine junky I guess?” 

“Dopamine?”

“Yeah, the whole feel good hormone. I mean adrenaline rushes are nice in some cases, because I love theme parks don’t get me wrong, but being Supergirl it’s different. The best part of it is knowing that I helped people. It makes me feel good, so thus, dopamine junky.” Kara shrugged as much as she could with her rather valuable payload in her arms.

Sara nodded. “I get it, don’t worry. I’m mostly the same, but trust me, a good fight gets me going.”

Kara couldn’t resist. “Oh does it now. So our foreplay should be a fight then?”

Sara’s eyes darkened. “Maybe, depends on the mood there, sweet cheeks. But if you don’t believe that I’m not looking forward to the fact that there’s no way for me to hurt you physically, then you’re very, very wrong.” She licked her lips.

Kara thought back to the Kryptonite cuffs that she had accidentally stolen from the DEO a couple months back when she was under the influence of Red K just in case her cousin had tried to get any ideas about coming after her. Hank hadn’t ever asked for them back and she knew that he knew she had them. He couldn’t read her mind, but he could read Lucy and Vasquez’s minds and there had definitely been a conversation with them about just how she could use those cuffs in other, more pleasurable ways right after she had woken up. They were just trying to get her to laugh, but honestly, they had had a point. She wondered if Hank had heard that and just decided not to ever think about those cuffs again. Kara groaned at the thought. 

She shook herself. What Hank thought as the father figure in her life wasn’t the point right now and she would deal with the god awful embarrassment of those thoughts later. Right now there were other more pleasurable thoughts to be had with Sara in her arms.

“What about if you could hurt me just a little bit?” Kara raised an eyebrow.

Sara looked a bit intrigued. “Into that, Supergirl?”

Kara glanced down at the city below them for half a second before meeting Sara’s gaze once more. “It’s nice to be reminded that I can feel everything once in a while. If that happens to be with a person I care about while naked and sweaty in a bed, well, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind having it both ways if you don’t mind the same. I like it rough and I like the sweet gentle cuddly stuff.”

“Okay. I’m okay with all of that.” As long as the rough stuff was on nights where they used the cuffs. Kara trusted herself with a lot, but she wasn’t sure that she could handle the restraint needed to balance between just enough force and too much when she was in the heat of passion. She was sure that Sara would understand when the time came.

“But tonight, Kara, I’m going to make you lose your mind with just how good everything is. A little soft, a little rough, a little of everything.” Sara leaned up to whisper in Kara’s ear. “And if I do it right, you’ll never want anyone else again.”

Kara shivered at that. She was beginning to wonder, even without all the sex, if that was true anyway. Sara seemed to be such a good match for her.

She glanced down and realized that they were almost at the art museum and stopped in midair. “Who says I won’t do the same?” Kara asked before floating them gently to the ground. 

“I’m looking forward to it, then.” Sara smirked and then hopped out of Kara’s arms six or so feet from the ground, landing easily while Kara touched down beside her. “So, where to now?”

Kara handed Sara bag back to her before spinning into her regular clothes once again. She grabbed Sara’s hand. “This way.”

She led Sara down the streets of the richer part of town, humming to herself. Sara just started humming along with her.

“You know that song?” Kara asked. It was something rather obscure from the sixties that Jeremiah had introduced her to not long after she had come to Earth.

“You kidding me? My Dad was literally the biggest sixties music addict there ever was. He knew everything, and then proceeded to play everything for us while we were growing up.” She smiled. “God, I remember those shelves and shelves of records he had. We weren’t allowed to touch them until we were like ten and he was sure that we weren’t going to break them because they were like his children too.” Sara shook her head and laughed. “One time Laurel broke one though because the dog literally bowled her over, and all he cared about was that Laurel was okay, so he did have his priorities in the right place. Laurel felt so bad though she spent hours looking for a replacement before she found one and then blew all of her allowance on it. Dad teared up when she gave it to him.” 

Sara was silent for a long moment, looking off into the distance.

“Do you miss him?” Kara asked.

“Every day. I know he’s here in the this world, but he isn’t  _ my  _ Dad. He’s some other version of Sara’s Dad. I don’t know what’s different about him, and it might not be much, but it matters. He wanted me to do what was best for me though when I told him about this.” She sighed.

Kara dropped Sara’s hand to wrap her arm around Sara’s waist, drawing them together. “I’m sorry.” And she was. She knew what it was like to miss your parents. And while Sara could go back to her own universe to see her father and Kara was forever without hers, there was still such a long distance between Sara and her dad that it might as well be infinite. 

Sara sighed for a long moment. “Sometimes I am too, but,” she turned and looked at Kara, “most times I’m not. Because being here is what’s good for me right now. There’s possibility here that there wasn’t at home.” She reached up and cupped Kara’s face. “Right hot stuff?”

Kara laughed softly. “Right doll face.”

Sara dropped her hand. “Doll face,” she laughed and cocked an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you have the nickname thing in you, Danvers.”

Kara rolled her eyes. Why was it that no one thought that she could be sassy or curse or whatever it was until she actually did it. She wasn’t a complete wallflower or anything. She was the Maiden of Might for goodness sake. 

“Yes, I too, can come with nicknames,” Kara said, deadpan.

“Just didn’t seem like your thing.” Sara nudged her with her hip. 

“I mean, it usually isn’t, but if you can come up with hot stuff and sweet cheeks and baby and whatever else, so can I. Besides, doll face fits you, I think.”

“Last time I got called doll face I punched the guy in the face. It was the forties. He took offense to getting punched by a woman and tried to swing back. He didn’t make it very far.” There was a smug smile on her face. “But you, however, can call me whatever you want.”

“Sugarbooger?”

“Okay, not that, but like, within reason. Or I’m going to start calling you sugar tits or something.”

Kara felt herself pull back at that. Oh Rao, she wouldn’t survive being called that, especially if her friends or family overheard. Nope. 

“Not sugarbooger then. Or sweetie pie cuppycake pumpiumpiumkin.”

Sara just looked at her.

“Youtube, I don’t know.” Kara shrugged.

“Yeah, that one sounds like something off the internet. And one that should forever stay there.”

Kara agreed really so she just nodded. They turned a corner and the art museum was right up ahead. She pointed at it. “So that’s where we’re going.”

“We needed a change of clothes to go to the museum?” Sara looked incredulous.

“Well, they hold free painting lessons on the weekend and I thought it would be a fun idea for us to go together.” Kara smiled tremulously. She hoped Sara liked the idea.

Sara busted out laughing. “Oh my god, Kara you have to promise me that you won’t laugh at how bad I am.”

“I’m sure you aren’t that bad.” No one was really as bad at art as they said they were. At least that’s what Kara had found over the years.

“No, no, Kara, you don’t understand. I went to summer camp one year and I was so bad the art teacher just had this look of complete and utter disappointment in her eyes when she saw what I'd drawn was just hilarious because I had told her I couldn’t draw but she hadn’t believed me and then I was right. Kara, this was a drawing we weren’t even supposed to look at while doing it. It was supposed to be bad. And mine was somehow worse.” Sara snorted. 

“Well, drawing is like everything else, you get better while you practice. Besides.” She squeezed Sara to her. “I can show you a lot of things about how to draw. And that requires a lot of touching.”

“Doesn’t sound like too bad a date, but I’m telling you, I’m bad.”

Kara leaned over and nibbled Sara’s earlobe. “Then that’s just more touching then, isn’t it?”

“You have a silver lining from everything don’t you?” Sara shivered in Kara’s grip despite the National City heat.

“I might.”

She pulled them into the museum and paid for their tickets. Sara pinched her ass just as she was taking the tickets from the attendant and she almost levitated off the floor. Kara managed to keep gravity normal around her, if only just, and it seemed like the bored attendant didn’t notice anything. Kara, on the other hand, turned around as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone and glared.

“Sara! I almost flew in the middle of the room because of you!”

Sara was red from holding in her laughter the entire time. “Oh, I noticed. But most people jump when they get their ass pinched so I don’t think it’s too big a deal.”

Kara huffed. “You’re terrible. Completely and utterly terrible.” But honestly, she wasn’t that annoyed at Sara. In fact there may have been a smile trying to creep onto her face, but she wouldn’t admit to that.

“Hey, I never said I wasn’t.” She smirked. “How long until the art lesson?”

“Another couple hours. I figured we could walk around and see everything. It’s been awhile since I’ve been here.”

“So you were the art hoe in high school, right?” Sara asked, teasing. 

Suddenly a painting across the way took all of Kara’s attention and she started to walk towards it. “Sort of, I guess,” she said softly. “I always liked drawing back home, but mostly in the way that all kids draw, maybe a little better because I always have had a decent eye, but.” 

Kara paused, looking over at the plaque beside the canvas. Fifth Avenue at Twilight by Birge Harrison. It was dark and laced with melancholy and it just fit right at that moment. “I didn’t really get into art seriously until I was on Earth. I had no pictures, I had no data files, I had nothing left of my homeworld left after Kal-El took me from the pod I landed in except my memories. I was so worried about those memories fading that I painted and drew and sketched every day until I could get it right.”

She moved on to the next painting taking it in. There was no rhyme or reason to the paintings placed here other than to draw the patrons deeper into the museum. Clearly the piece in front of her and the last one were painted in different periods in different styles, but that sense of melancholy remained. Woman Ironing by Picasso. Normally she wasn’t a fan of Picasso, but this one she liked.

“My teacher praised all the futuristic landscapes and helped me improve until I was happy with them. Then I moved on to my parents, my friends, my family, anyone and everyone I could remember. I stylized Kryptonese writing and painted that, prayers to Rao, normal phrases, anything. I didn’t want to forget. I still don’t.”

Sara was silent for a long moment, but Kara could feel her looking. She said nothing, but wrapped her arms around Kara and drew her in for a long hug. Kara sighed and relaxed into the touch. It would never not be hard to remember her home, but it would never stop being something that she would do, every day, every hour, every minute. Because Krypton was who she was. It was her home. It had shaped her and she would never forget that.

“So, does that mean you won’t play the ‘oh my god this painting is horrible’ game with me?” Sara asked once she pulled back from the hug.

“I mean, what kind of person would I be if I didn’t play along with that game?” Kara asked. Her smile was tremulous, but this was just what she needed. She squeezed Sara’s hand in thanks before walking further into the museum. “I think abstract art is where we should go first. I never have liked it much.”

“Oooh, I was going to say modern art because sometimes it’s literally just two colors on a canvas. Like I could literally paint that and I can’t paint.”

“Abstract then modern?” Kara cocked an eyebrow.

“Sounds good to me.”

Two floors later they were on the abstract art floor, going from painting to painting. They were only on their third one but Kara’s stomach muscles already hurt from trying to keep her laughter in.

“So, foot, penis, or third grader trying to draw a guy without glasses?” Sara asked about the painting in front of them. 

Kara couldn’t hold in a snort at that. She looked at the painting in front of them and tilted her head a bit. “I’m thinking either a foot or a penis.”

“Penis it is.” Sara nodded once and scooted down one painting. 

“Please, before you open your mouth let my side muscles take a break oh my god.” Her powers were still up and running so she didn’t really hurt, not in the real sense of the word, but she could actually feel her muscles tensing and releasing, which outside of a fight wasn’t normal. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed, or kept herself from laughing, this hard. 

“Weak, Danvers, weak. That costume of yours doesn’t hide your abs very well. I know you’re ripped. You can laugh a little bit more and you won’t die.” Sara’s smile was wicked before she turned back to the painting. “I’m going with a guy trying to draw a vagina on this one. He didn’t do a good job. Where’s the clit? Oh wait, guys can’t find them.”

This time Kara actually laughed out loud. She felt the other patrons’ glare on her but she couldn’t stop. Maybe after this she would like abstract art a bit more, but for all the wrong reasons. She didn’t mind.

“Don’t worry though, I’m very well acquainted with it, you’ll see later.”

Kara stopped laughing immediately, choking on the air that she tried to pull into her lungs. Rao damn it, when would she not fall for that.

“Easy there tiger. I don’t want you to die before the main events.” Sara patted her on the back for a second before stepping away.

Kara shook her head. Rao, this woman. Yet she followed along with her anyway.

They made their way around the room and Kara’s stomach muscles definitely didn’t get a break the entire time and she wondered just how sore she would be if she were human. She was sure that everyone else in the gallery hated them, but no one had shushed them and no museum staff and come over to ask them to leave so she didn’t really care.

They wandered into the modern art hall still giggling. “Oh, now it’s gonna switch to just comments about you being able to paint this, right? Please, save me from laughing so hard,” Kara said.

“Nope, well yeah I’m definitely going to incorporate those too but if you think I can resist a dick joke when the opportunity presents itself you don’t know me.”

“Ugh, fine, I didn’t think so. But I had to ask for mercy anyway.” She poked Sara in the side. “You just want me to die of laughter or something, don’t you.”

“Ah yes, your one weakness. Laughter.”

“Well I am a very giggly person,” Kara deadpanned.  There was no need to let Sara in on the fact that her one weakness was actually the remains of her old planet. Kara had spent too many long, dark nights thinking about that herself. 

Sara rolled her eyes but nodded. “Fair enough.”

They walked over to the first group of paintings and the first words out of Sara’s mouth were, “Someone definitely was tripping on acid when they painted this.” She squinted at the date below the painter’s name and it read 1967. “Oh yeah, no way they weren’t on acid. Or at least a god awful amount of weed.” She laughed. “Martin always told us he was a straight laced member of society until we met his past self when he was in college. Turns out that he was hippy just like everyone else was in the sixties. Jax ragged on him forever about that.”

“Tell me more about your friends. I don’t think I even know all of their names,” Kara said.

Sara tilted her head up towards the ceiling. The light from the sky lights highlighted her face and made Kara’s breath catch in her throat. “I’m not even sure where to begin. I know the beginning is the best place to start, before you even try to get sassy with me, but there’s just so much and beginning doesn’t seem like the best place sometimes.”

“Start wherever you need to, I’ll catch up quick enough.”

Sara tugged them towards the next painting. “We were an absolute mess for at least the first few months we were together. You couldn’t count on your hands and feet the number of times we somehow messed up the timeline and then had to fix it.” She shook her head. “Honestly, we were a bunch of misfits trying to do the right thing and it showed. Originally we had nine of us together, me, Jax, Martin, Snart, Rory, Palmer, Rip, Kendra, and Carter. Rip was the captain of the time ship and the one who brought us all together to fight a common enemy. In the future a man named Vandal Savage--”

Kara let out a snort at the name. What was it with villains and the overdramatic names. 

“Oh, I know, right? What a fucking cheesy on the nose name.” She shook her head. “Too bad he actually lived up to that name. He had taken over the entire world just because he could and ruled the world with an iron fist. Which is totally good enough on its own to stop the guy but he also murdered Rip’s family so there was a personal stake in it for him too.”

“Oh, personal fights are the messiest.” She swallowed at the thought of her aunt. Now was not the time.

Sara nodded. “Yeah, that was part of why it went so badly those first few times. Also part was that Rip kept lying to us, b ut when he realized that wasn't cutting it and Kendra and I both punched him in the jaw for it, he finally told us all the truth.” Her smile was smug even as a bit of melancholy entered her eyes. “We got better after that, but honestly we were still a mess. We were a mess that got something done, though.” She sighed heavily. “In the end, we still didn’t manage to save Rip’s family. But we did defeat Savage and destroy the Time Masters, which were the people Rip worked for before, keeping the timeline in order, but they were corrupt and wanted to keep Savage alive for the greater good of the timeline. Bigger picture my ass.”

Kara frowned. She couldn’t ever imagine the DEO doing something that heinous as an organization, but maybe...maybe before Hank, maybe if he hadn’t have taken over things would be different. Maybe in a different universe it still was. 

“We realized a bit late, though, that taking down the Time Masters meant that there was no one to protect the timeline. So we took up that mantel. They still are even now. It’s not like time stops. It’s just that people wear out eventually. But there are more people that can take their place. Rip, though, I’m not sure he’ll ever stop, not really. With his family gone he doesn’t have anyone to pull him back. I could probably do it, anyone on the original team could, but we all understand the need to have a goal. Except maybe Rory. He doesn’t think much.” She shrugged. “He does like lighting things on fire, though, and usually in a fight that’s helpful so long as you’re not in the way.”

Kara looked at her concerned. “What?”

“Most of us that Rip picked were heroes of some sort, but Snart and Rory were actually criminals. Rory’s a good guy deep, deep, deep down, but his moral compass doesn’t always point straight north. You get used to it.” Sara looked at Kara. “Not everyone can be a girl scout, there girl scout.”

Kara scoffed. “I’m not a girl scout.”

“Kara you could get people to buy cookies from you in a heartbeat now, I can’t imagine what it would have been like when you were six. You’re totally the little goody two shoes, don’t lie to me.”

“I mean, sort of, but you know that that’s not all there is to me.” She leaned forward. “Because I know there’s a cookie that you can’t wait to have later tonight, and when I’m returning the favor it’ll be obvious that it isn’t my first time.”

Sara nodded. “Fair enough, Danvers, fair enough, but the baseline of your personality is golden retriever that wants to please everyone. But every dog does have its bite.” Sara gestured to the painting in front of them. “Also, this sort of looks like a dog with five legs and six eyes.”

“Did you just call me a bitch in the most roundabout way possible?” Kara laughed and looked at the painting. Honestly she didn’t see a dog, she saw an animal that had lived on Star Haven, but she forgot it’s name. Definitely wasn’t a pet, though, she remembered that when it opened its jaws in had three inch long fangs and it had been behind inch thick glass at the zoo her father had taken her to. It had been asleep when she saw it, but there had been claw marks in the glass showing that it wasn’t always so docile. She, of course, being around seven at the time, had immediately asked her father if they could have one. She smiled remembering the choked noise he had made in response before he gathered himself enough to tell Kara why it was a bad idea, only scientifically of course, so Kara didn’t give him her puppy dog eyes to try to get her way. Her father had always been a sucker for that expression. She remembered her mother always rolling her eyes when her father gave into her, but she never could say much considering she caved from time to time too. After a lecture on how transporting species between planets was a bad idea, though, she understood clearly why she couldn’t have a pet like that, and the crisis had been averted, much to her father’s relief.

Sara sputtered a bit. “No, no I wasn’t calling you a bitch, though honestly, that’s a really sly way of doing it, so I might keep that for future use. On people other than you. Because I would never call you a bitch. Really, I wouldn’t.”

Kara stepped closer to Sara and smirked. “So you can get flustered. It’s cute.”

Sara scowled. “Damn it, Danvers, yes I can get flustered. I just really wanted to make sure that you weren’t insulted or something. When I insult you for real, you’ll know it. Not that I would. But.” She forced out a breath. “What in the world are you doing to me, you ridiculously perfect alien, you?”

“I think they call it getting tongue tied, but I’m not so sure.” Kara couldn’t help it, she leaned in a kissed Sara for a few long seconds, slipping her tongue into the other woman’s mouth and stroking Sara’s tongue before pulling back. “Feel free to get tongue tied around me whenever you want, however you want.”

“You know, I’ve seen you make innuendos now quite a few times and yet I’m still surprised every time. I think it’s the cutesy wardrobe that throws me off.”

“I’ve been told I look like a hot librarian fantasy come true. Honestly, I don’t think that’s a bad look to have, do you?” Kara raised an eyebrow. “Not when it’s how I feel comfortable dressing.”

“No, no, sweetheart, it’s perfect.” Sara’s eyes swept over Kara’s body. “I’ve always liked letting my imagination run wild anyway. And if you happened to want to roleplay, sexy librarian is always a favorite of mine.”

This time it was Kara’s turn to choke. That one brief shining moment of Sara being the flustered one and then the tables were turned right back to their original places. She shook her head, well, it was nice while it lasted.

“Come on then, if you’ve had enough of making fun of paintings, I want to show you a few of my favorites before the lesson starts.” Kara tugged Sara towards the door.

“Aw, tired of the dick jokes, love bug?”

Kara turned to look at Sara. “Love bug. Really?”

“Hey, even I run out of good nicknames eventually. It’s not like I’m gonna call you sweet cheeks every five seconds. I have to stay original.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Sara wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist. “Oh, I’m well aware, princess, I’m well aware.”

Kara relaxed into her side. The day felt like it was passing too quickly. She wanted to spend more time with Sara than there were hours left in the day. This was going better than any first date she could ever remember having and she knew it was because of the person she was with.

“Kara?” Sara asked as they took the stairs to the next floor where the impressionists were.

“Hmm?” Kara hummed as they crested the top. Her favorite painting was right ahead, with the usual crowd around it. It was kind of a cliched favorite painting, but Kara really didn’t care.

“Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?” Sara asked.

Kara thought about that for a second. Tomorrow was Sunday. Usually she went out with Alex for brunch, but they’d already went out for breakfast this week plus she was pretty sure that Alex was working a pick up shift at the DEO for one of her buddies. So, barring anything ridiculous happening, she was free. 

“No, not that I know of, why?” She had an idea of why, but she wanted to see where Sara was going with this. 

“Breakfast tomorrow morning? Maybe lunch too?” Sara shrugged one shoulder with a hopeful look on her face.

Kara laughed out loud, but held onto Sara so she didn’t slip away. “Yeah, I think I’d like that. Maybe we’re getting ahead of ourselves, but I was just thinking about how I wanted this day to be longer so I could spend more time with you, so that sounds perfect.”

“Perfect.” Sara blushed a little. “I may have been thinking the same thing, honestly.” Her hand slipped to Kara’s ass. “Who wouldn’t want to spend more time with you, Danvers.” She squeezed playfully. 

Kara tried not to jump, both from surprised and a sudden jolt of arousal. She’d never really been an ass girl, but that had felt great. Maybe it was because Sara was the one who was doing it. Probably. 

“Well, I can think of a few people who wouldn’t want to spend more time with me, but you aren’t on that list so.” She hip checked Sara. “Now I was gonna show you my favorite painting, remember? Come on.”

She pulled Sara forward into the crowd, nudging people aside gently. She wanted Sara to get the full view of the painting, not just from behind the crowd. Kara stopped when they reached the front and she sighed. It wasn’t an old painting by any means, nor was it really and truly famous. No one knew its name like they did Starry Night or the Mona Lisa, but she was sure that most people had seen it before, or something similar. That’s why there was always a crowd here. Or it could be that it really was a beautiful painting with bright colors and the promise of companionship that a lot of art didn’t have, but Kara was betting the crowd was more there for the recognition than anything. She didn’t blame them even if she was here for the second reason. The first time she’d seen it, the painting had just grabbed her attention and made her feel things. There was longing for a person to walk beside on a cold rainy night, and hope that it was possible, joy at seeing good art, and sadness because the light of the lamps reminded her of the light on Krypton.

“Melody of the Night,” Sara read off the plaque. “You know, I can see you being all for the impressionists since a lot of them are bright and colorful and almost whimsical, but I figured you for more a classics girl, this seems a bit more modern than some of the other stuff here.” She gestured around the gallery.

Kara shrugged. “Usually I am, that’s why I don’t like abstract art. It throws all the rules out the window and I don’t think it’s in a good way, impressionism, though, it takes the rules and bends them just enough for creativity to shine like a light through the darkness, but not so much that it destroys the art itself. I love Monet, don’t get me wrong, some of my favorite pieces are his and others of the older movement, but this is my favorite of all.”

“Good art makes you feel things?” Sara asked.

“Yeah, good art makes you feel things.” She turned to Sara and started to pull them away from the front of the line. They had spent enough time there for now. “Do you have a favorite painting, Sara?” Most people did even if it was just Starry Night or something very famous.

“You know, I’ve always really liked Escher’s stuff. It’s such a mind fuck that you can just stare at it for a long time and still not make sense of what’s going on. I like that it’s meant to be like that. Like art historians can go on and on about what it means and everything, but really, I think it’s just Escher wanting to draw trippy shit and that’s cool.” She smiled. “Probably about what I would draw, you know provided I could. Which you’re going to see as soon as we get into that art room later.”

Kara looked down at her watch. “Speaking of, it’s almost time for that. We should probably go get changed.”

“Oh boy, time for the one thing in life I actually can’t do.” Sara smiled though, betraying the almost bitter words.

“Only one thing?” Kara teased.

“Yup, only one thing I can’t do. Kara I can kill someone ten ways with a paperclip. Ten. And yet I can’t draw a straight line for crying out loud.”

“Something tells me that if you were properly motivated that you would do just fine.” She walked towards the stairs and led them down to the first floor once more.

“What sort of motivation are we talking about?” Sara wiggled her eyebrows. “Is it handcuffs? On you of course, though I wouldn’t say no either, but this is supposed to be motivation for me and I want the handcuffs on you.”

“Does it always come back to sex with you?”

Sara shrugged. “Doesn’t it always come back to sex with everything in society nowadays?”

She had a fair point but still. “I didn’t ask about society, now did I?” They stepped into the bathroom and into two stalls side by side. Kara tried not to think about the fact that Sara was stripping down to her underwear literally three feet away from her. Ok, so maybe she shouldn’t be teasing Sara about always thinking about sex if this was her first thought while doing something as innocent as changing.

“You didn’t, but am I not a product of society?” Sara asked from across the stall wall.

“You are, but I think you’re smart enough to realize the affects society has on you and fight against them.”

“Who says I want to?” Sara’s voice was low and husky and it  _ did  _ things to Kara. “And you never did say what the motivation was.”

“Well, you get to chose dinner?” Kara asked more than said.

“Not a great motivation, but I’ll take it. Also, you do dishes tomorrow after breakfast.”

Kara opened the stall and stepped out, already done with changing. “I would have done that anyway.”

Sara came out a second later in an old ratty t-shirt and cut off shorts. “Well, doesn’t hurt to guarantee it does it? Besides, I really hate dishes.” 

“Who doesn’t.”

“Good point.” Sara stepped forward and grabbed Kara’s hips gently. “Also, the casual look on you is just as good as that dress.” Her hand slipped under the hem of Kara’s own worn t-shirt and stroked against the skin of her lower back.

“Same to you.” Kara swallowed. Rao her lower back was sensitive. Sara was driving her wild without meaning to. Or maybe she was meaning to, but maybe not to the extent that Sara actually was at the moment. She surged forward and kissed Sara hard, stifling a moan on the other woman’s lips. She pulled back after a second and grabbed Sara’s hand. “Later, much later. That gets to me  _ very  _ easily.”

A hungry look entered Sara’s eyes. “Good to know for later then.”

Kara swallowed audibly. Well, that was something to look forward to then. Other lovers had found that she was sensitive there, but they hadn’t really known just how sensitive. Kryptonian physiology mirrored human physiology for the most part, but the concentration of nerves in her lower back were a lot higher, a left over from a tail all their people had before the use of the Codex had come into favor and the tail had been deemed useless and therefore had been rather quickly, in the scheme of evolution anyway, been bred out of their people. That had left the nerves bare with nowhere to go, though, which left the area sensitive to both touch and injury. Kryptonian armor had had extra plating in the area and her own suit had padding there too to prevent the worst of the pain and injury. Since she couldn’t tell her previous lovers any of that, she hadn’t really told them just how...excited a touch there could make her. But she could tell Sara all of this, and Sara looked like she might just figure out the physical effects of it all on her own.

“Um, yeah, uh, painting lesson, this way, right,” Kara managed to mumble out, brain still a bit foggy from the touch and the look Sara was still giving her.

Sara laughed. “Lead on McDuff.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to miss a Friday, but my computer charger literally blew up on Friday so I had to deal with that before posting. In other news don't be lazy like me and actually buy electrical tape when the cord on your charger starts to fray unless you want a rather sizeable fireball and scorch marks under your desk. Oops.

Kara led them to a nondescript side door and slipped out of the museum proper into the outreach and activity center. The halls here were louder here than they had been in the museum. Kids were running around in paint smattered smocks, shouting about what they’d made. There were a few group of adults, though to Kara it was obvious which group was the parents waiting on their children in art class and who was actually here for painting lessons themselves, the parents looked a bit harried while the art students looked like they were trying to be chic while dressing in clothing that would be ruined by paint. Kara smiled, she loved the activity center, it reminded her of why she became a hero, to protect every single one of these people so they could keep doing what they loved.

“So, hipster clothing artfully spattered in paint,” Sara said as she pointed to the people Kara had already pegged as the people attending class with them. “Did you pick the artsiest class they had on the roster?”

Kara shook her head. “It’s just a general beginners class. That group just goes to pretty much every lesson.” At least she thought that that was the same group. She hadn’t looked too closely considering she was too excited about learning more about art and perfecting her own skills to really pay as close attention as she should have. 

“Uh huh,” Sara said skeptically. “Beginners. Right.”

“What it is?” She had known better than to sign up for anything else without knowing Sara’s art experience. This was supposed to be fun, not torture.

Sara shook her head good naturedly. “So they're gonna teach me how to draw a straight line then?”

“Well they’re at least gonna hand you a ruler,” Kara teased.

“Oh boy, what a privilege.” Sara’s word were completely deadpan.

Kara didn’t get a chance to reply because the door to the lesson room opened and a woman in a paint smudged smock walked through the doorway. “Four o’clock lesson?”

Kara stepped forward. “Hi.” She smiled at the woman and walked through the door. Sara came right behind her with a jaunty wave of her own. Kara grabbed an apron off the wall and tied it around her waist.

“You said this was a painting class and yet the apron screams cooking class.” Sara sassed while she followed Kara’s lead with the apron.

“Yeah if cooking involved paint getting everywhere, then yes.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“Sassy.”

“You like it.”

Sara pulled her closer and kissed her quickly. “Yup, yup I do.”

Kara blushed but pulled Sara back for another kiss before pulling apart and walking to a table in the front. 

“Ah, so you’re one of the teacher’s pets too. I mean it figures.” Sara plopped down in the chair beside Kara.

“I want to learn and I learn the best in the front.” Kara stuck out her tongue and went to arranging the free supplies that had been left out for the lesson.

Sara just stared at everything, looking a little bit intimidated for half a second before her face smoothed out again. Kara reached out and started to put Sara’s things in order too.

“So today I think we’re going to be working on a generic landscape so you have a pretty basic set of brushes.” She held up each one in turn as she named them. “This is a mop brush, it’s for bigger work, like laying down a layer of green paint for grass or blue for the sky that you’ll add details to later. This is a flat brush, you can use it for intermediate work that the mop is too big for but you still need to spread a larger layer of paint. Then this is a Filbert brush, you can do some detail work with this since it has the rounded edges. The same holds true for angle brushes, big enough to do broad work, but the shape gives you more control. The fan brush blends paints well and then the round will do the bulk of the detail oriented work.”

Sara nodded along, clearly listening to Kara and trying to absorb all the information at once. The concentrated look on her face was rather adorable and Kara wanted to kiss her again, but she didn’t think that would be productive for learning and more people were starting to file in so maybe now wasn’t the best time. Later though, definitely later.

She picked up some of the other painting accessories. “This is a palette, everyone’s probably seen one at some point, except they don’t always have to be those weird things with the thumb holes. Since we’re working with table easels, this is a lot easier to deal with. This is charcoal for lines if you want them sketched out before you start painting. Palette knives are used for mixing colors on your palette, and these sponges and toothpicks can be used for a bunch of different things, texture, clean up whatever. I think you can figure out what a cup is, we’ll fill it with water to wash the brushes in-between colors.” She picked up a roll of paper towels and held it towards Sara. “Now I’m not sure if you know what these are considering you can’t ever seem to find one when we’re eating pizza or takeout, but these are paper towels.”

Sara hit her on the arm lightly. “Hey! I’m not that bad. You’re a fucking vacuum so you don’t get to drag my good name through the mud.”

Kara’s mind immediately flashed to mud wrestling like some sort of cliche frat bro. God, she really needed to get laid and maybe her mind would stop doing this to her. Good thing that it was totally going to happen tonight. She swallowed hard at the thought and made herself think of other things before her mind got out of hand again.

The teacher came to the front of the room and smiled at them, clapping a couple times to get everyone’s attention. “Alright everyone, today we’re going to learn how to paint a basic landscape.” She clicked a button and a projection of an idyllic mountain scene appeared on the board behind her. “Of course you’re allowed to have creative license over the landscape, but there are several important techniques to learn within painting a landscape and I’m here to help you with all of them. I’ll be walking around the room, feel free to stop me and ask me questions as the lesson progresses, but I’m not the lecturing sort, so feel free to get started.”

Sara looked over at Kara in a panic. “Where the hell do I even start?”

Kara smiled at her and pointed at the picture. “What draws your eye first?”

“Uh? I guess the lake.” 

“Ok.” She handed Sara a pencil. “Where do you think that lake would be on your canvas?”

Sara pointed at a space about two thirds of the way to the right. “The middle would be like hereish.”

“Ok, now take a good long look at the shape of the lake. If you know where the middle is you can sort of relate where the edges should be. It’s a lake. It doesn’t have be perfectly shaped like that lake up there, it just has to be your version of a lake. So go ahead and sketch out what that would be. It’s pencil so you can erase and everything.” Kara’s voice was gently teasing but not too much. Sara looked like she was about to fix her face into a permanent scowl of concentration.

“Right, sure, just as easy as that. If you know how to think spatially and actually know how to art,” Sara mumbled to herself, but she set to work, carefully sketching the outline of the lake, looking up at the picture enough that Kara thought her neck was going to hurt by the end of the lesson. She squeezed Sara’s shoulder before setting to work on her own painting.

Kara sketched some quick outlines on the canvas, but didn’t worry much about them. She was always the type to dive in rather quickly with the paints because that’s where her heart truly lay in the art world. She liked oil paints the best, but watercolor and acrylics weren’t bad either. Pastels though, she could do without. They just got everywhere in a more pervasive way than anything else did. Every time she broke them out she would be finding smudges of them around her apartment for days, sometimes even at work too and she had no idea how. Cat had even wiped a smudge off her cheek once and she’d blushed for the rest of the day about it. In fact she was blushing now just thinking about it.

“What are you thinking about there, Danvers?” Sara asked, her eyes still on her canvas.

“Just how I really don’t like pastels because they get everywhere,” Kara said, starting to mix her paints. The blue was going to be tricky to get, but she liked a challenge.

“And that requires blushing?”

“It requires blushing for just how  _ many  _ places they can get.”

Kara felt Sara’s smirk more than saw it, she just kept her eyes on her paints. 

“Oh, I see.” She looked over at Kara and pointed to her canvas. “Does that look like a lake to you? It just looks like a blob to me.

Kara looked over. It didn’t look half bad considering Sara said she had no art experience. She hadn’t gotten it quite right, but she’d tried her damndest to get it exactly as it was in the picture on the overhead. 

“Put a little blue paint on it, and everyone will know it’s a lake,” Kara said, smiling.

Sara breathed out a sigh of relief. “Alright, one step down, only like five thousand to go, right?”

“Exactly how many steps did it take for you to become the martial arts master you are?” Kara asked, continuing with her own work. She’s gotten all the blues she needed, now for the greens.

Sara blinked at the change in topic. “Uh, a lot I guess. It was like three years before they let me out to do my own missions. I was there a year before they let me out at all even for easy group missions.”

“And did you complain about the number of steps then?” 

“Well, mostly I complained about sore muscles and the fact that everyone only would speak to me in Arabic unless I absolutely needed to understand something, so I guess not really in the way that you’re talking about.”

“Imagine painting like training, if you do it over and over again, you’ll be better at it even if you aren’t the Bruce Lee of fighting or the Picasso of painting.”

“God, you just have to be reasonable, don’t you,” Sara huffed dramatically. She poked Kara with the end of her pencil but looked back up at the picture. “Okay, so I’ve got the lake. Maybe the mountains in the background next? Then I can sort of get the horizon set from that maybe?”

“Go in whatever order you think will work best for you.” Kara dipped her brush into the paint she would use for most of the lake and relaxed just a little bit more. Painting always calmed her like nothing else.

“So says the painter.”

Kara leaned closer to Sara and whispered. “If choosing dinner wasn’t enough you can choose top or bottom later tonight.”

“Who says I wasn’t going to choose that anyway.”

Kara looked around the room to see that no one was paying attention before she nipped Sara ear and drew back a bit. “Super strength did.”

“Touche. I will take you up on that offer then.” 

Kara pulled back smiling happily and setting to work again.

“But just so you know, I’m having a good time anyway, no need to offer me things, even if I really can’t art.” Sara’s voice was quiet but totally sincere.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Kara reached out again to squeeze Sara’s hand once more. “And who says I was offering anything that I wouldn’t have offered anyway?”

Sara laughed and looked away towards the photo once more. “That just leaves the question, darling, which one do you prefer normally?”

“I like both.” And she really did. Why limit herself when there were pros to each. “Mostly I just go with whatever my partner needs.”

“Well, I’m versatile. So we should be able to get up to some rather  _ interesting  _ shenanigans.” There was an eyebrow wiggle implied in those words, but Kara was in the middle of a tricky shading spot so she didn’t look away to actually see it.

They worked in silence for a bit. Kara glanced over a few times to see how Sara was actually getting along and she seemed to be making good, if slow progress. Slow and steady in the art world still got things done, though. A few times Sara asked how exactly she should draw something and Kara helped out, demonstrating on a piece of scratch paper and having Sara follow her lead. She thought about guiding Sara’s hand through the movement a couple of times, but really, she wanted to do that towards the end of the lesson when Sara had finally broken into the painting part of the project. A paint brush was freer flowing, somehow it just seemed more intimate. Maybe she had just watched too many romantic artsy movies, but oh well.

The instructor walked around to them, looking at their paintings. She smiled at Kara, a glint of recognition in her eyes. “Well, you’re progressing rather well. Do you have any questions?” She asked Kara.

Kara looked at her painting and then up at the photo again. There were a couple things she could use advice on, but they were much further down the line and she was sure the woman would make her way back around by the time Kara got closer to those elements. “Not right this second, but I think later I might.

The woman nodded and then looked to Sara. “And you dear?”

“I would ask how to draw, but I keep asking her,” she jerked a finger at Kara, “and it hasn’t gotten me a good answer yet.” She smiled charmingly. “But I think an actual question would be more along the lines of how much sketching should I do before I start painting? Like should I do the whole thing or?”

“I think that’s up to you. All artists are different. Your friend did a very minimal outline while several others in the class are doing a more extensive outline like you seem to be and still others fall somewhere in the middle.” The woman smiled kindly. “First time taking an art class?”

“Yeah, since I was required to in middle school anyway. And that class was more about things that you could get from a ruler and the teacher drawing most of your lines for you eventually, but yeah, first one willingly. Visual arts have never been my forte.”

The instructor’s eyes roamed over Sara’s canvas again. “Your attention to detail so far is not bad, I can see the places that you’ve had trouble translating what you’re seeing into what you’re drawing, but I think with time those issues would smooth out. I know most people feel more comfortable with a pencil in their hand rather than painting, so perhaps outlining more would be good for you, pencil erases easily, paint is a little harder, but it can also be removed with a bit of turpentine or painted over once dry. Or you can just live by Bob Ross’s moto that there are no mistakes, just happy accidents.”

Sara snorted. “Well, I think art would be the one place that that saying would really apply, but we’ll see how it goes.”

The woman nodded and walked off to check on her other students.

“So,” Sara said after a minute. “Is there any kind of food that you don't like?”

Kara frowned. Was there? She would eat pretty much anything at least once. “Well, I’ve never been too fond of the idea of escargot. Oh, and I really don’t like slimy food. Oysters are a no go. Slimy wasn’t really a thing that happened on Krypton so the first time I had something like that here I pretty much spat it right back out. Every other kind of seafood is good though. And olives like I told you. Salty death.”

“I’m with you on the oysters, but still can’t believe you don’t like olives. That’s like not liking peanut butter or something. It has to be unamerican.”

“I mean Maggie doesn’t like peanut butter and she’s American. Though Alex doesn’t think she is because Alex literally eats peanut butter with a spoon. And so do I, but I don’t give Maggie a hard time about it. But olives don’t even come from America so how is that unamerican? Peanut butter was at least invented here.”

“It just is, I don’t make the rules.”

Kara flicked a bit of paint at Sara. “Sure you don’t. You aren’t making it up at all.”

“Hey!” Sara wiped at the paint that had landed on her shirt. “You’re supposed to wait until later to get me all dirty.”

Kara choked at that but managed to keep a straight face otherwise. She had a feeling that her poker face was going to get a lot better being around Sara. She couldn’t blush all the time, right.

“A little paint isn’t going to hurt you. It washes off.” She put the final touches on the sky and dipped her brush in the water to wash it out. There was something missing, but she couldn’t put her finger on what just yet. She shook her head and dried off her brush to start on the mountains.

“I should make you wash my t-shirt. You got paint on it first before I even got a chance to.”

Kara looked down at her brush and then up at Sara. She probably shouldn’t take it any farther, not in class and not when Sara had a competitive streak that Kara could see from space, that would probably devolve into a full on paint war, but…

She stuck out her brush and painted a line down Sara’s arm anyway. Kara couldn’t hold in a laugh before she pulled her brush back with a bright smile. Sara whipped around and glared at Kara. “Oh, it’s on later, so on. You’re gonna do the laundry and you’re gonna clean me up too. And also.”

Sara’s hand darted out and swiped up a bit of paint from Kara’s palette and before Kara could react, she’d smeared a bit of blue on Kara’s cheek. Kara froze for half a second before laughing loud and long. She didn’t even bother wiping at the blob of blue on her cheek. She would just make it worse and then she would look like a smurf or maybe one of those blue men that played the odd percussion shows in Vegas. 

“Yeah, okay, that was fair. I’ll wash our clothes later too. My place it is then. It has a washer and dryer.”

“So does mine, but not in the apartment. It does sound a lot better to actually be in an apartment while doing laundry. We don’t have to be anywhere near appropriate then, now do we?” Sara wiggled her eyebrows.

“No, I don’t suppose we do. I use that fact to my advantage all the time. You wouldn’t even believe how often the suit gets absolutely filthy and honestly why should I put anything on when I’m just going to go shower.”

Kara heard Sara’s sharp intake of breath and smiled. Oh yeah, when she could surprise Sara like that it was great.

“Naughty girl,” Sara said after a moment.

“What? I’m just trying to save water by not having to wash more clothes. We’re in a drought you know.” Kara put on her best innocent look and glanced over at Sara.

“God, you’re gonna kill me with that look and the puppy dog eyes, aren’t you?”

“Totally my master plan, look innocent enough to kill people. Whatever shall I do now that you’ve discovered my plot?” Kara couldn’t keep a straight face through the first sentence, but she did manage not to laugh at least.

Sara turned back to her painting and added another line carefully while looking at the screen off and on. “Dunno, punish me maybe?”

Images of Sara tied to the bed and at Kara’s mercy popped up behind Kara’s eyelids. Oh  _ Rao _ was that something they were going to have to explore later because Kara just picturing it made Kara ache in the sweetest way.

“Maybe. I think I’ll be able to come up with something.”

There was another few minutes of silence and working on their paintings with Sara smirking at the canvas in front of her. Kara managed to finish up her mountains, but frowned at the canvas. It still wasn’t right but she still couldn’t see how. Oh, this was going to bother her until she figured it out. 

“Sara, what’s wrong with this?” Kara asked, still staring at the canvas like it had personally wronged her.

Sara looked over. “You’re asking me what’s wrong with a painting? Me? Remember? Can’t draw to save my life me? Right?”

“Sometimes people even without artistic training can pick out what’s wrong with a painting. They aren’t as invested, and you know, they have eyes so. What’s wrong with the painting, Sara, does anything stand out?”

Sara looked at Kara’s painting, an adorable crease between her brows. Now she totally understood why Alex thought the crinkle face was cute. She wanted to wrap Sara up tight in a blanket and feed her cookies or something similar and homey. 

“I think maybe the spacing is off here?” She pointed to an area between the lake and the first of the mountains in the background before looking at the picture again. “Yeah, I think that's it. Too much blank space makes it seem like it's unbalanced or something.”

Kara gasped, of course why hadn't she seen it before it was so obvious now. “Yes that is exactly it. Thank you!” She cleaned her brush and went back for the blue. If she expanded her lake a bit it would fix the spacing easily without messing up the proportions of anything else too much. After she was done she turned to Sara. “See, you are helpful.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah sweet cheeks, I hear you. You know, I took you as too cute and innocent for gloating.”

Kara just looked at her. “Sara, you grew up with an older sister. No one gets out of having siblings without a big ‘I told you so’ streak.”

“You have a point.” Sara shook her head. “God the fights Laurel and I used to get into, especially when we were both teenagers. They were pretty knock down drag out, honestly, just shy of hair pulling sometimes. But the second that either of us got threatened by someone else we were each other’s best defender. When I finally came back from the League, there was a lot we had to work through because of some stupid shit that I had done with her boyfriend which actually led to the whole League thing, but after that we were just...better. We’d grown up and we grew closer again and there were still fights because we were sisters but they never like before.” 

She kept her eyes on the canvas the whole time she was speaking. Kara wanted to reach out, but Sara just kept on drawing and Kara sensed that Sara needed to get everything out before she would accept any comfort. 

“Then I went and died for a year and when I finally came back she was there and god she hugged me so tight it was like I couldn’t breathe and even with the darkness from the Lazarus pit rolling around in my head, I finally felt okay. Then the first words out of her mouth were ‘I told you you’d get killed running around like that.’” She laughed quietly. “Funny thing was, she became a vigilante herself in my honor and started running around like that. When I pointed out the irony she told me to fuck off but she was smiling.”

“You miss her a lot.”

“I do, but it doesn’t hurt to talk about her, at least not to you so.” This time Sara reached out and took Kara’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Any time.”

Sara looked at her painting again. “I think I’m ready to start painting. So, Ms. Art Master, how do I blend paints?”

“Well I’m pretty sure you just mix two paints together.”

Sara glared. “Har de har, I know there’s more to it than that, explain before I tickle you to death or something.”

“Oh no! Not the tickles, anything but the tickles.” Kara pulled away overdramatically, clutching her chest. She smeared a bit of blue paint on her shirt. It probably matched the paint on her face so she would at least coordinate her colors on the paint stains on her person.

“Hey tickling someone can get you the information you want. It’s over stimulation of nerves just like anything else in a torture arsenal.”

Kara had to blink at that a few times. “Right, so once you and Alex get over this whole pissing contest you have going on I think you’re going to get along just great. She threatened Winn the other day by telling him that she knows six ways to kill him with her index finger.”

“Only six? I can teach her a few more ways. I’m sure she’d like that.”

Kara snorted. “Actually, yeah, she would so.”

Sara’s smile was slow and mischievous. “Just tell me where and when and I’ll be glad to.”

Kara looked over at Sara, saw her smile and paused. That smile screamed ‘cat who caught the canary.’ Except Sara already was the canary. She had no idea how that would work but whatever it was an idiom, and English idioms didn’t really make sense to her anyway.

“This is going to be one of those things where you beat the absolute crap out of each other and then somehow at the end come away with respect for each other and you’ll be fine the rest of the time we’re dating, isn’t it?”

Sara shrugged. “Probably. I mean, I always get along better with people I can spar with. I’ve always been a rather physical person.”

And for once that didn’t actually come with a salacious wink. Kara wondered if Sara was feeling okay.

“Well, I suppose as long as no one ends up in the hospital that will be okay. But still. You could just act like reasonable human beings instead.”

“Never, Danvers, never.”

Kara sighed and picked up the palette and palette knife. “You wanted to know how to blend colors?”

“Right, that would be handy. Teach me your ways, Yoda.”

“I’m not wrinkly and green or short!” 

Sara just gave her a look that said, ‘but you are an alien’ which Kara really couldn’t say anything to refute so she just squirted out a bit of blue paint, a bit of white, and just a hint of green for the water. “So, for most colors here you’re gonna use the primary colors you learned when you were little. Painting uses red, blue, and yellow for the most part, depending on what you want it can change, but you can usually get what you want from those plus black and white for darker and lighter shades. Mixing everything is pretty straight forward, the palette knife just makes sure you can really get everything blended evenly.” She demonstrated the motion for a few seconds before handing it to Sara. “You try. I think you’ll get it pretty quick and everyone has their own quirks with mixing.”

Sara mixed the paint around for a minute until it was fully blended and looked up at the lake and back down at the paint on the palette. “Needs to be a little lighter still. So, white?”

Kara nodded. “Yup, if you have any questions on what to mix just ask, but I think playing around on your own is the best way to learn sometimes.”

“Okay, fine. But if I start wasting a god awful amount of paint you’re going to help me.”

“Fair enough.”

Kara was most of the way through her painting now. They had about an hour left in the lesson, which was more than enough for her to get everything that she wanted done and ask about some last touches that the picture required that she wasn’t quite sure how to do, but she did have an inkling. Sara in the hour would probably at least get to put some paint on a canvas, and Kara figured that Sara would feel accomplished with that, especially since she claimed she couldn’t do anything art related at all. Honestly, for a beginning Sara hadn’t done too bad. It was probably all that attention to detail she’d learned as an assassin that got her through.

The teacher came around again as Kara was working on her trees and Sara was finishing up mixing paints. She’d gotten through most of it on her own with decent results. Kara smiled at her every time that she had asked if her paints were around the light color and nodded. Really, though, she was just so glad that Sara was into it enough to care to ask about getting it right. She hadn’t done a shitty job of picking out a date plan after all.

“So how are you ladies doing now,” the instructor asked. She looked down at Sara’s palette and nodded. “Seems like you got through mixing everything just fine.” Her eyes flicked up to Sara’s finished outline. “Hmm, I’m seeing a pattern to the lines you can’t get down quite right here. It seems that your brain has a bit of trouble processing 3D space so those lines that require you to simulate a 3D object are a bit shaky. The way around that until your brain can catch up with a bit of practice is to take it one line at a time and just drawing what you see, don’t even worry about anything else. That way you aren’t trying to get it perfect in relation to something. You have a better chance of getting it right that way, I find.”

Sara nodded slowly. “I think I get what you’re saying, don’t know if it’ll get around my brain refusing to visualize things in 3D, but definitely worth a short.” She smiled. “Thanks.”

The woman looked over at Kara. “Anything you need, dear?”

Kara nodded. “Actually there were a couple finishing things I had a question about, I’m not quite there yet, but now’s a good chance to ask about them as any.” She launched into a discussion with the teacher and Sara just looked on a little dumbfounded. Kara had a feeling that Sara knew exactly none of the words they were using and would be asking for an explanation in short order. Though in this case, Kara thought that an actual demonstration while she was doing everything would be the best course of action. 

“You know, I know seven different languages and yet I understood nothing of that conversation,” Sara said after the teacher left.

“And I’m sure you and Alex could go off on a talk about weaponry that I would understand nothing of either. But I can show you some of what we were talking about, just give me a minute to actually get to the place where I’m actually going to need that advice.”

Sara nodded. “You know, I could also teach you about weaponry if you wanted.”

She thought about that offer for a minute. Alex had given her a basics lesson, well really forced Kara to pay attention to a basics lesson, right when she was starting out as Supergirl. Alex had claimed that knowing how a gun worked in reality and not just theory would help her. It had somewhat, but honestly, she was a more destructive weapon than anything short of an atomic bomb, and even that was debateable. It had, however, made it easier to stop a gun or two since that lesson. Knowing exactly how much time she had from explosion to the bullet exiting the muzzle was handy information.

“I suppose something like that wouldn’t hurt, though Alex has already got you covered on conventional guns. Rao knows if I remember the terms or anything anymore, but it did help with some things.”

Sara looked practically giddy. “I have a few things that I think you would find learning about benefical. After all, who knows what people have out on the streets anymore.”

Kara looked at Sara for a long moment and wondered just what in the world Sara had stashed at home. Was she going to walk into a lesson on a rocket launcher or something? Somehow she wouldn’t put it past Sara. This was going to be like Maggie and her thing for flash grenades all over again, wasn’t it?

“Right,” Kara said, drawing out the word to show just how skeptical she was, but Sara didn’t seem to notice at all. Rao above, at least Sara was cute because she had a feeling she was going to get into so much more trouble with Sara by her side.

The last few minutes of the lesson, Kara tapped on Sara’s shoulder. “Here, this is what she meant when I was talking about the correct technique to get the feathering on the pine needles right.” Kara demonstrated a few strokes of her brush slowly. “And then this was what we were talking about with the wispy clouds.” She picked up another brush and slowly went through the movements. The advice from the instructor had helped for certain, but she still needed practice before she would be really happy with the results.

“Oh, that was a lot of technical mumbo-jumbo for a couple of fancy brush strokes.”

“And how much technical mumbo-jumbo do you have to go through before you learn a martial arts move?” Kara asked.

Sara paused at that. “Alright, fair enough.”

Kara smiled smugly. “Thought so.”

Sara flicked some more paint at Kara. “Asshole.”

“But a cute one.”

“Fine cute asshole, come over here and show me how to use a paint brush because I have an idea but something tells me I won’t do it right. Or at least the right artsy way.” 

Kara scooted over. “So what are you planning on doing first?” 

“Starting with the sky I think.”

Kara nodded and handed Sara the flat brush. The mop would probably be better, but she figured that Sara would want something with a little more precision just in case. Sara took it from here and flipped it around so she was holding it like a pencil. Kara shook her head and reached out, gently adjusting Sara’s fingers to the correct grip.

“It’s not a pencil, a pencil you need fine control over at all points, but here it can flow a bit more.” She dipped Sara’s brush in the blue paint, still holding her hand. Together she drug the brush on the top of the canvas lightly, spreading out a sky blue almost the same shade as the sky in the picture.”Now try that again holding it like you were before. You’ll feel the difference. It’s weird to get used to, I know, but it’s worth it.”

Sara followed her directions and added another swath of blue to the sky and frowned. “Okay, yeah I feel it. You’re right.” She tried to get her hand back into the position that Kara had put it in, but couldn’t quite manage it. Kara wondered just exactly how much of that struggle was real and how much of it was so Kara would reach out and take her hand again. She found that she didn’t mind either way. She adjusted Sara’s hand again and let the touch linger. 

“Think you’ll be good now?” Kara asked, putting her chin on Sara’s shoulder.

“Yup, I think I can at least handle the sky and grass. It’ll be more painting than I’ve done since finger painting, so I’ll call that mission accomplished. Or at least as accomplished as it’s going to get in my case.”

“Practice does make perfect.”

“What, you gonna keep bringing me to these art lessons every Saturday until I say I’ve improved?” Sara cocked an eyebrow.

“I don’t think it would be a bad way to spend a Saturday, with you, doing something together, side by side, helping you, maybe getting a little bit messy with the paint.” She shrugged.

“You may have a point. But don’t let that get to your head. Just because I may be agreeing to painting lessons doesn’t mean anything. I’m still a badass assassin.”

“Of course you are. How else would you back me up so well at crime scenes?” 

“Damn right.” Sara nodded.

The lesson continued quietly, Sara concentrating on filling in the sky and then the grass and Kara finishing up. She started humming quietly, too happy to contain it. The song was one she loved when she was a little girl. Her parents had danced to it late at night when they thought she was sleeping. She loved watching them glide across the floor, the closest anyone got to flying on Krypton. Later she’d figured out that that song was the one her parents had danced to when they had first met right after their parents had arranged their marriage. It hadn’t been love at first sight, but it was the start. It was as close to ‘their song’ as they had.

Kara paused when it really clicked what she was humming. It had been years since she’d hummed that song. When she first arrived on Earth she had sung it to remember her parents in a fond and only slightly painful way, but within a year she had stopped. It was too special and she had grieved enough not to need the crutch anymore. In high school, her senior year, she had started to hum it again when was dating Kasey Goodman and it had gotten serious. The second it had ended, though, she had stopped. 

She wasn’t dumb. She could connect the dots, but wasn’t it a bit soon for this? She knew what the answer should be, yes, but that didn’t feel like the right answer. But maybe right now wasn’t the time to think about this. She shouldn’t get ahead of herself right?

“All right,” the instructor said from the front of the room. “I saw some good work today. I hope you’ll practice things that you learned over the week and I hope to see you next weekend. Thank you.”

Kara cleaned up the brushes they’d used as Sara organized their work bench, putting away all the extra supplies where they had found them. Together without a word they managed to get everything done in a couple of minutes. Kara grabbed their canvases and walked towards the door with a smile for the teacher. Once their aprons were slipped off, they both stepped out into the hallway.

“So, my place for dinner?” Kara asked, already blushing a bit. Rao, what they were going to do later, in her bed, if Sara agreed. She swallowed hard.

Sara grinned. “Sounds, good, hot stuff.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back to regular Fridays. Also, note the rating increase, and if you don't like reading about sex, literally skip this entire chapter, you won't miss anything. Really. It's just a smutfest with a bit of cuteness at the beginning.

An hour later they were curled up on Kara’s couch together, Sara’s head in Kara’s lap as they watched another episode of The X-Files. Thai food was on the way and their paintings were finishing drying under the window. Kara was humming quietly to herself again, threading her fingers through Sara’s hair. It was soft and light and honestly Kara thought it felt like sunshine would feel like if you could touch it. 

“What are you humming?” Sara asked, voice rough and sleepy. Her eyes were drifting closed for longer and longer stretches of time. Kara had to keep herself from squealing about how adorable it was that Sara was falling asleep on her. At least out loud.

“It's an old song from Krypton,” Kara said heartbeat spiking a little. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Sara what it meant yet. But that was provided Sara even asked. She was getting ahead of herself again.

“What's it about?”

“Well, it doesn't actually have any words. Most of our songs were instrumental only. At least the secular ones anyway. There were songs of Rao that had words, like your hymns except not really at all, and convention was that only those songs should have lyrics.” She shrugged, culture was odd sometimes, but that's what made it unique, that's why people could own it and feel secure in their own identity. 

“But they did have stories behind them, especially when Krypton advanced and holograms became an everyday thing. Music files could be programmed with visual stories that would play while the music did. This one's story was about a pair of wanderers who explored space and had a great many adventures, but didn't find what they were looking for until they went home again and found each other.” Kara had to had it to the musicians that had been playing the night her mother and father met, they had picked a good song for their first dance. Maybe her grandparents had had a hand in it, but she doubted it. The arts guild had always been more accepting of matches made on love than other guilds. The arts championed love, even if almost no one knew what it was like within the arts guild themself.

“Oh, that sounds like an interesting song. Though honestly I'm more interested in the fact that holograms were commonplace in your planet. That's still sci-fi here.”

Kara nodded. “I know, I built a few on Krypton. They were considered a child's project, at least the simple ones.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “There you go with the Kryptonians are so smart card again,” she teased.

“I'm sure you could build one too if you had the materials and instructions. Like those make at home robot kits they have here. Alex had so many of those. She used to try and scare me with the spider one all the time, but it never worked. If she had a shark one though…” Kara trailed off.

Sara sat up a little at that. “You, Supergirl, bulletproof, almost invincible Supergirl, are scared of sharks of all things?”

Kara scowled. “They're unnatural and they have huge teeth and soulless eyes. They'll eat anything.”

“I mean they wouldn't want to eat you unless you looked like a seal of turtle or they were completely desperately starving. And then they wouldn't get very far on you anyway, woman of steel.”

“I know that, but it doesn't have to make sense. It's a fear, not a scientific dissertation.” She stuck out her tongue.

Sara sat up more fully and swung a leg over Kara's before sitting in her lap. “Tell you what, if we ever go to the beach I'll protect you from the sharks if you protect me from ridiculous space aliens a la the X-Files.”

Kara laughed. “I can do that.”

“Good.” Sara leaned forward and kissed Kara long and deep and hot.

Kara moaned against the feeling of Sara's tongue on hers and Sara's hands threading through her hair and the heat emanating from her as they pulled each other closer. Kara slipped her hands around Sara’s back and shuddered at the feeling of muscles moving under her hands. God, Sara was so very toned, her back was like velvet cased steel and Kara loved it. Her mouth watered at the thought of leaving little bite marks all over that skin, of finding just the right pressure so the marks would stay for a day or two then fade. She only wished that Sara could do the same to her.

But for now, she had a lap full of hot international assassin and she was going to relish it. Her hands slipped down to Sara’s ass and squeezed. Sara moaned loudly into Kara’s mouth and Kara practically felt her heart stop. Dear Rao above. 

Sara pulled back from the kiss. “Getting nice and familiar, Supergirl?”

Kara squeezed Sara’s ass again. “Maybe, just maybe I am. I want to be even more familiar.”

“Well, who am I to stop you in your quest?” Sara leaned back down and dropped a line of kisses from Kara’s jaw to her neck.

Kara gasped. Her back was her most sensitive part outside of rather obvious regions, but her neck was a close second, and Rao did Sara know what she was doing with her tongue. 

“You know, if you wanted to do some exploring of your own, I wouldn’t be adverse,” Kara breathed out. 

“Oh, honey, what did you think I was already doing?” Her hands slipped out of Kara’s hair and onto Kara’s chest. 

Kara thrust her chest up into Sara’s hands. “I just wanted to be clear. Being clear is always good right?”

“Mhm, it is, but trust me, the way you’re squeezing my ass was already clear enough. Kara Danvers, innocent looking cinnamon bun, is an ass woman. Who would have thought.” Sara squeezed Kara’s boobs hard. “I myself am definitely more of a boob woman.” She licked her lips.

Kara let out a god awfully embarrassing whimper, but she couldn’t care when Sara’s hands were on her like that. She had brought down some of her mental shields when they’d started touching, but even then she’d left a good portion of them up, but Sara had squeezed hard enough to make her feel  _ everything _ the first time. How in the world had she found such a perfect woman in a coffee shop of all places?

“Boobs are good too,” Kara said. Her breathing was starting to be more like panting, but at least she could still speak. She wasn’t quite to being a complete mess yet, thank god.

“Well, you haven’t given them any love, so how was I supposed to know?” Sara grabbed Kara’s hands and drug them up to rest on her chest. She leaned to whisper in Kara’s ears. “And I’m not afraid of a few finger shaped bruises.”

That was it, Kara was going to stroke out. Sara really was going to kill her, just not in any conventional way. What in the world would the DEO think of her dying from arousal? She thought of Hank for half a second and really, really didn’t want to know the answer to that question. To distract herself from all that, she squeezed Sara gently once getting a feel for the give, and Rao, Sara was big enough that she had a lot of give. It made Kara want to shred Sara’s top and bra and just bury her face between them. But Sara had said bruises, so maybe not right now, maybe she could just squeeze a bit harder and they could continue this for longer, because honestly, now that this had started Kara didn’t want it to end.

That was, of course, when the buzzer rang. Kara cursed in Kryptonian and a few other languages. She had totally forgotten about the food they ordered. And right about now the last thing she wanted to do was deal with a delivery man. Right now the only thing she really wanted to deal with a Sara’s hand down her pants or vice versa.

But Kara rose into the air and floated over to the buzzer call button. She hit it a little harder than she was supposed to, but nothing broke, which she supposed was a win. “Hello?”

“Thai Time delivery.” The voice was static and crackling and half of it cut out because while the apartments were beautiful, it was a pretty old building and some things couldn’t be fixed without ripping the whole system out. Kara, though, didn’t need the speaker, so she never complained. She hit the door button to buzz the guy in and floated over to her wallet.

Sara was just sitting in Kara’s lap, enjoying the ride. She started her attack on Kara’s neck again, licking a stripe up Kara’s jugular. “This is going to make sex so wild.” She practically purred. “I can’t wait.” 

Kara couldn’t help but think of taking Sara flying and having her way with her up there. That would be just...she shivered hard. That would have to be much later though after Kara had gotten some of the initial over-excitement out of her system.

“Get ready then.” Kara shifted all of Sara’s weight to one arm and positioned herself in front of the door so the side that Sara was on was blocked from view. She set down one leg, hovering a scant centimeter from the ground, but definitely still floating. She didn’t know she could master gravity enough to actually set her down right then and she wasn’t about to try.

A second later the delivery guy knocked on the door and Kara opened in after a few second’s pause. 

“Hi, that’ll be 36.43.” He held out the bag of food. 

Kara handed over enough for the order plus tip and grabbed the bag. “Thank you, and keep the change.” She shut the door a second later after nodding to the man.

“You know, being held with one arm while floating above the ground, more of a turn on than I thought it would be,” Sara said as Kara moved over to the kitchen island.

Kara grabbed forks and plates, handing Sara the bag of food so they could actually carry everything in one trip. “First time anyone’s ever said that to me,” Kara said. “Then again this is the first time I’ve really been with anyone who’s known about my powers.”

“Well, I count myself lucky then.” 

Kara set them back on the couch and started to unpack the food, but Sara grabbed her hand. 

“You can warm up food with your magic laser eyes right?” The look in Sara’s eyes was hungry, so very, very hungry. Suddenly, even though she was starving a second before, Kara didn’t want food anymore.

“Yeah,” she said, barely above a whisper.

“Then let’s forget about the food and how about you float us on over to that bed of yours and I can eat you out until you forget all fifty-seven languages you know let alone the fact that we haven’t eaten since lunch. If I’m at the top of my game, you won’t even know your own name by the time I’m done with you.”

Kara grabbed onto Sara and lifted them up off the couch and into her bedroom in half a second. There was no way anyone who was sane would say no to that. 

Sara laughed when she realized where they’d gone in such a hurry. “Nice to know you can follow directions. That’ll be good for later.” She trailed her finger down the middle of Kara’s chest. “Don’t you think so?”

Kara set Sara on the edge of the bed and managed to put her feet back on the ground. Her hands went up to cup Sara’s face, drawing the other woman into a long kiss that left even Kara gasping for breath. 

“I don’t know, can you follow directions too, Sara?” Kara asked. Her voice was rough and she hardly recognized it as her own, but it sent visible shivers through Sara. 

“Dunno, maybe if you make me.” Sara smirked up at Kara.

Kara’s hands glided down Sara’s body until she was holding the other woman’s wrists in a grip that she was sure not even a trained assassin could break. “I don’t think that will be a problem, do you?”

Sara tugged, trying to get out of the hold, but she didn’t have much luck. She tried for a minute before slumping back, looking up at Kara wide dilated eyes and a heaving chest. “Maybe not. But I can be creative in the ways I disobey.”

“Somehow, I don’t doubt that.”

“Kiss me and you'll see, hot stuff.”

Kara paused for just a second deciding if she wanted to follow Sara's directions so quickly. But honestly she wanted to kiss Sara right this second so she bent down and sealed their lips together with a sigh. The kiss went on for a minute before Sara arched up and bit Kara's lip hard enough that if she'd been human Kara would have been bleeding. She pulled back and looked down at Sara, body in fire. Rao that was hotter than it should have been.

“So that's how you're gonna misbehave, huh?” Kara asked, trying to feign nonchalance but she knew she was definitely failing based on Sara's expression.

“Yup, that's one way. And you're gonna love every second of it.”

Kara moved fast enough that Sara couldn't track her, pulling off the other woman's shirt but leaving her bra for now. “You can't misbehave if you're too busy going out of your mind, now can you.”

Sara looked down at her now bared body and pulled in a sharp breath. Oh she was most assuredly affected by what Kara had just done. “You know I'm good at multitasking.”

“Uh huh, but multitasking takes concentration.” She dropped a few kisses along the line of Sara's bra. “And I plan on making you concentrate on one thing and only thing only, and that's how much you want to come.” She bit down gently on the top of Sara's boob and received a quiet moan in return. 

“Have I said that you're gonna be boneless and unable to move after I'm done with you, because that's what you're gonna get after all of this, you know that right?”  

“You've mentioned it, but the thing is, you have to be holding all the cards for that, and you are most definitely not.”

“Damn, Danvers, I knew you were gonna be a wild ride in bed, but do you have to be so fucking sexy? I liked these panties and now they're ruined.” Sara was teasing but her breath hitched more and more as Kara's lips explored her chest and collar bones.

“Mmm, that's the point. Now no more talking, I have work to do.” She winked at Sara, feeling more like Supergirl than she ever had before. This newfound confidence wasn't exactly new per se, but finding someone she was secure in being her whole self with even in the bedroom, it was.

Another quick movement and Sara's bra was halfway across the room. The breasts in front of her were perfect and she was definitely going to spend enough time here to drive Sara wild. She kissed along the outsides of Sara's left boob, caressing the other one gently as Sara started to squirm under her. And there was power in being Supergirl, that was obvious, but there was power in driving a beautiful woman wild too and Kara wouldn't change it for the world.

When Sara had devolved into nothing more than high whimpers, Kara finally, finally gave her a bit of what she wanted. She took Sara's nipple into her mouth and sucked, nipping lightly every now and again. She felt it harden even more under her attention and smiled. She licked and sucked and bit until Sara was moving and bucking under her and then and only then did she switch sides and start the process all over again. 

Sara practically whined at a supersonic level, trying to pull her hands free again to try and push Kara onto more serious pleasures, but Kara's grip didn't budge. She wanted to drive Sara out of her mind, and she was doing just that. She could feel the heat radiating off of Sara, getting warmer by the minute and the air smelled of her and the earthy scent of her arousal. Kara could practically taste it in her tongue. A shiver went through her at that thought. There was a very, very good idea.

Her hand that was currently working on the nipple that she had already sucked dropped down, tickling Sara's ribs and then stomach before coming to rest at Sara's waistband.

“Yes! Yes please, god please, Kara!” Sara screamed. Well, the neighbors had definitely heard that. Kara smirked and played with the button on Sara's pants for a long minute before she popped it and drug the zipper down, practically stopping at every set of teeth on the zipper came undone. Sometimes she didn't have patience, especially when it came to food, but with this she could take all night and enjoy every single minute. 

“Kara!”

“No, not yet.” She kept on tugging the zipper until it finally hit the end. Kara slipped the pants slowly down Sara's legs. Her skin was smooth and Kara spent her time caressing it as she inched the cloth down.  

“You're go-gonna kill me.”

Well if Sara could still use words she wasn't doing a good enough job, now was she. There was a way to fix that. She threw Sara's pants across the room and she went after the lacy top of Sara's underwear. 

“Are you attached to these?” Kara asked, sliding over to the seam stretching it carefully.

“I don't care just fuck me, please.” Sara thrust her hips up, begging in words and actions. 

Kara felt a gush of wetness flow from her. Rao, she felt herself heating up to burning levels. She wasn't even sure she could get this hot in Earth under the yellow sun, but here she was. All this teasing was going to come back to bite her in the most pleasurable way when Sara had her turn because she was already so ready to go and Sara was going to drag it out in retaliation. Honestly, though, at the end, she wasn't going to care was she. It would probably lead to the best orgasm of her life.

“Good.” Kara ripped Sara's panties clean in half and dropped them off the side of the bed. They wouldn't be needing those anymore tonight. Or tomorrow morning. And possibly tomorrow afternoon. 

“Jesus fuck, Kara!”

Kara smirked and kissed Sara's hip bone, biting and sucking until a nice hickey was left when she finally pulled back. Sara looked down at her, already covered in a sheen of sweat, hair everywhere, eyes wide and both pleading and promising murder if Kara didn't move down a few more inches. Kara kissed the mark again before floating backwards and setting herself down between Sara's legs.

Sara put one leg on top of Kara's shoulder and then scooted forward a bit. Until Kara stopped her. Oh no, she was giving Sara what she wanted, but on her terms and her terms alone.

“Patience.” 

“Fuck that. Fuck me!” Sara bit out. 

Kara kissed the inside of Sara's thigh gently. Sara sighed quietly, thinking she was finally getting what she wanted, but Kara moved slowly up to just where she wanted, paused for half a second, and then kissed down Sara's other leg.

There was a frustrated groan that almost seemed too low to be human, and Kara grinned. She liked this, the harmless teasing, but now Sara was filling all of her sense and it was time to get to the main event. She nipped Sara's thigh one last time before she reached out and spread Sara to the air and blew the gentlest puff of freeze breath over her. Sara shivered hard and Kara dived in, licking gently at Sara. She moaned quietly. Sara tasted like a bittersweet drink they'd had on Krypton. It had been her favorite, though her mother hadn't let her have it all that often. The limit had made it even more special, and now, Rao, now it was even better.

Kara traced her tongue through Sara's folds with no real goal in mind, just exploring, cataloguing where Sara squirmed and moaned for later use. Sara loved when she would prove just the tip of her tongue inside her before pulling out again and preferred circles around her clit to vertical swipes over it. She liked harder pressure at opposed to softer. And of Kara got teeth involved in any way, Sara bucked her hips and groaned loud and long. To Kara it felt like music, like the low beating tones of the songs of Rao that could be felt streets away.  She could get lost in those songs just as she could get lost in this.

“K-kara, please I can't take much more.” The words were barely a whisper, Sara's jaw was clenched tight enough that not much more sound could get out.

“What do you want Sara?” Kara asked, looking up Sara's body like she was a goddess on high.

“What I've been asking for this whole time, damn it. Fuck me!” 

Kara smiled, full and bright. “Well, I suppose that could be arranged.”

She leaned back in and started licking Sara with a purpose. Her free hand came up and she probed two fingers gently around Sara’s opening. She groaned at her just how wet Sara felt. Rao above she hadn’t even known it was possible to get this wet. Feeling it though, wasn’t quite as good as tasting. She was glad that she had gone with that method first, but now was about making Sara come so hard she passed out. She could always revisit tasting Sara directly from the source later, the evening was still young and so was their relationship. There was time.

Kara slipped one finger into Sara easily. She pumped in and out a few times as Sara started to thrash under her before adding another finger and then another. Sara stretched around her, taking everything that Kara gave her with ease, moaning so loud it was almost a scream and moving her hips as much as she could under Kara’s iron grip. She wondered just how long it would take her to make Sara come. She had to be so very close after all of that teasing. Kara thought idly of getting her almost all the way there and then pulling back, but she decided that that would be cruel. This time.

The squelching sounds that her fingers were making plunging in and out of Sara were driving Kara wild in their own right. How in the world something like that could turn her on even after her body was practically on fire with arousal, she didn’t know, but it was happening. When Sara touched her, even just the barest whisper, she might come then and there at this rate. Especially if she dropped all of her walls and let her nerves fire off like they wanted to under the yellow sun. Maybe that wasn’t particularly fair since Sara had nothing like that at her disposal, but all was fair in love and war. And if she knew Sara right, coming that quickly would just mean that Sara teased her even harder when Kara came down from that first high. Two mind blowing orgasms for the price of one, she could get used to that.

Sara’s moans changed pitch, higher now and needy and Kara felt the other woman’s walls flutter around her fingers. She was close. Very close. She would probably only need the barest push to send her careening over the edge. And now, after all that careful exploration, she knew just what would do the trick. She scraped her teeth lightly over Sara’s clit and then Sara’s walls were clamping down on Kara’s fingers so hard that even Kara felt a bit of an ache in her joints. It just made her smirk all the harder.

Sara shrieked like a demon possessed, back arching off the bed enough that Kara was worried she might just break in half. She kept moving her fingers in Sara though, gently, coaxing her through the high.  When Sara finally slumped back to the bed Kara let Sara’s wrists go and floated up her body.

“So, how was it?” Kara couldn't help but smirk. Sara hadn't even opened her eyes yet and her chest was still heaving. It was another few minutes before Sara actually opened her eyes and spoke. 

“Shut the fuck up asshole. God yes it was fucking great and you're still a teasing asshole. I can't feel my damn legs. I think I may have passed out for half a second. But still. You fucking tease.”

“Glad you liked it.” Kara kissed Sara lightly, still floating over her because once again Kara wasn't sure that she could control the urge to fly. 

Sara reached out and pulled Kara down on top of her. “Stupid perfect superhero with your perfect stupid smile and stupid perfect fingers and your stupid perfect body and your damn ego.” She kissed Kara hard and sighed.  “Floating while having sex. Jesus fucking Christ if you told me about that at sixteen…” she trailed off for a second before laughing. “I would have fucked so many more people. But I think now I'll just fuck you a lot to make up for it.”

“I'm okay with that. More than okay with that.”

Sara flipped them over in a move straight out of a martial arts handbook. Kara gasped, feeling the weight of Sara on top of her and loving it.  She moved her hands up to wrap around Sara's shoulders and hold her closer. 

“Good, because that's what's about to happen right now. Slow and hot and definitely a little bit of revenge thrown in there just because of who I am as a person.” 

Kara laughed, breath catching at Sara's breasts rubbing against her with added pressure. 

“And no super speeding the rest of your clothes off either.” She sat up a bit and drug Kara's shirt up her body, caressing Kara's stomach with gentle fingers. Kara squirmed. She wasn't quite ticklish, but she wasn't not ticklish either, a weird inbetween from the yellow sun. And Rao since her nerves were already on fire anyway, her body was screaming for more direct stimulation. There was no way to tell her body that it wasn't going to happen any time soon and that it should calm down for a bit, no it was full speed ahead.

“I'll behave. For now.”

Sara reached up and gripped Kara's throat gently. “No, for this entire time, do you hear me? You don't do something I say I'll leave you right on the edge and then I'll just roll over and go to sleep and that orgasm you have after you can't refrain yourself from masturbating, well it won't be half as good as anything that I can give you.”

Kara swallowed at the fire in Sara's eyes. She believed her wholeheartedly and she was sure that she couldn't handle such a reality. 

“I'll behave.” Kara's insides clenched at the feeling of speaking around the slight obstruction of Sara's hand on her throat. 

Sara smiled and sat back. “Good, glad we have an understanding.” She leaned down and kissed Kara lightly. She drew back a fraction of an inch so that her lips and Kara’s were still touching. “Oh, we’re going to have fun trying to out top each other aren’t we?

Kara thought about just where that could lead, and Rao, the number of orgasms that that would result in. There would be teasing, there would be hard fucking, a bit of restraint, and just a taste of domination and submission, but not too much, and they would trade off when the time was right. And when they were tired from all of that, then there would be soft love making with gentle fingers and light caresses, not teasing like before, but purposeful and loving able to touch and connect parts of their minds like nothing else would. And Kara wanted it all.

“Yeah, I think we will.”

Sara pulled Kara’s shirt up over her breasts. Kara hovered a bit to make her job easier and the shirt slipped over her head and onto the floor.

“Even handier than I thought it would be.” Sara slipped her hand behind Kara’s back and unfastened her bra while she was up in the air. “My perfect superpowered lover. Sounds like a porn title. Or maybe one of those old fifties lesbian novels.”

Kara reached up and caressed Sara’s face. “I think we’re going to have a better ending than either of those things.”

“Oh, I think you’re ending is going to be happy soon enough.” Sara bent to kiss Kara again, this time with purpose, forcing Kara’s mouth open and caressing Kara’s tongue with hers. Kara sighed and gave herself over to the kiss, basking in the taste and feel of Sara. One of Sara’s hands massaged Kara’s chest gently, but never actually strayed anywhere near her nipples. Kara wanted to be frustrated but with more of her shields down than normal, everything felt good. So, so good. A few more and she could come just from feeling Sara hovering over her and Sara’s hands on her body. She thought about it for a moment, but decided against it even though she was desperate for an orgasm. She wanted to see what heights Sara could take her to on her own, and she wanted to come so hard she saw stars. The only way she was going to do that is if she let Sara continue on.

So Kara laid back and took everything that Sara wanted to give her, kissing back with fervor that was growing by the second, letting the feeling of Sara touching her wash over her nerves. Sara’s hand trailed down Kara’s stomach again. Kara felt her muscles twitching under Sara’s hand, but could do nothing to stop them. Sara, for her part, smirked into the kiss, but continued her path downwards until she was fingering the button to Kara’s shorts.

Kara’s breath caught as she waited for Sara to do something, but Sara just stayed there, tracing the edge of the button and giving off an air of smugness. So here was Kara’s own teasing come back to haunt her, just as she knew it would. She was going to have to do something to make Sara continue. She had a feeling that Sara would just hover above her and continue to tease her until Kara broke down and begged. 

“Just gonna stay there admiring the view?” Kara asked instead.

“It is a nice view.” Her eyes flickered down to Kara's boobs and she smiled wide. “Very nice.”

“It would be even nicer if you took off my pants.” Kara knew that this probably wasn't going to work, but she had to try something. Supergirl did not give up and beg immediately.

“Mmm, it would be. But I have enough right here to keep me satisfied. I mean, these abs are a work of art.” Sara's hand rose from the button of Kara's pants to trace the well defined lines of Kara's abs. “Even after all that food you're still ripped.”

“Kryptonian metabolism does wonders.”

“Does it ever.” Sara leaned down to nip at the tendons in Kara's neck. 

Kara squealed in the most undignified manner possible. Rao, that had no right to feel as good as it did. If Sara kept that up she was going to come whether Sara actually touched her and fucked her or not.

“Sara!” Kara whined. If she was going to squeal and whine and generally lose all control she might as well go for broke. “Please fuck me. Please! I want to come with your fingers inside me not because you kissed my neck.”

Sara immediately unbuttoned Kara's pants and pulled them off. “All you had to do was ask, princess.” She slid her hand down Kara's body and finally cupped her.

Kara's hips bucked. Even that felt too good. She was going to come as soon as Sara entered her unless she turned down her senses, but she didn't want to turn down her senses, she wanted to feel everything.

“So sensitive,” Sara whispered in her ear. “If you opened yourself up to me completely would you come from a feather tickling your skin?”

Kara nodded frantically, body already searching out more pleasure. She had to be careful, just because Sara could keep up with her in a fight didn't mean she was unbreakable. But that was damn hard to remember at the moment. “Only if you were the one holding the feather.”

Sara shivered above her. “You know just what to say to make a girl feel special.” She parted Kara's folds and let her fingers skim the soaked flesh she found there. “I'm going to fuck you until you can't take anymore and then I'm going to ride your thigh until I can't come anymore, sound good?”

Kara nodded again, too loose in the sensation of Sara's fingers hitting sensitive places all while avoiding her clit.

“Good.” And then Sara's fingers were right where Kara needed them and she couldn't help but scream out her release. She felt herself float up off the bed, unable to control her powers and her muscles tensed and released over and over again. 

Sara slipped her other hand around Kara's back, both to hold on as she floated with Kara and to trace idle patterns on Kara's lower back. Kara whimpered at even more feeling coursing through her. She couldn't take it. Not so soon after coming so hard. But then Sara's fingers slipped into her just as her orgasm was ending and Kara cried out even as her body tried to pull Sara deeper.

Sara shuddered. “God, you're so wet and warm. You need another, I can feel it.”

Kara couldn't get out any words to tell her that maybe she didn't need another. Her body was already lost in sensations, it needed to come again even if her mind was telling her that she needed to stop, to take a breath, to rest for a minute. She just clenched her fists tightly, nails digging into her palms hard enough that she felt her skin break and heal and break again in rapid succession.

“Tell me you need it.”

Kara nodded, but knew that that wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't be enough for her if she was in Sara's position. But Rao, words were hard. “Sara, Sara,” she changed over and over again. It was the only thing she could remember how to say.

“That's good enough, sweetheart.” She sped up her thrusts, thumb caressing Kara's clit on every stroke. 

Kara felt it building inside of her, hot and heavy and entirely too much for her. She was going to come again and it was going to wreck her. All of her control slipped and she could feel everything, the molecules of air touching her, the individual hairs on Sara's body, the ridges of her fingertips. She felt heat building in her eyes and slammed them shut just as she crested the world ending wave of her orgasm. Her voice rose up, high and rough as she called to Rao. She thanked him and cursed him because his was anyone supposed to survive this, and yet but was anyone supposed to live without this. She couldn't understand.

And when it was finally over she crashed back to the bed, Sara still on top of her. Kara just drifted for a few long minutes, feeling the aftershocks of what had just happened course through her, boneless and heavy and sated.

Sara for her part knew that Kara was done. She just laid on top of Kara quietly, basking in the afterglow as well. When Kara finally opened her eyes again Sara moved and kissed her gently.

“Come back to Earth finally?” Sara asked once she pulled back.

Kara nodded weakly. “I think I'm still in the stratosphere, but yeah on Earth partly.”

Wet heat met Kara's thigh and she sighed. It was all she had energy to do.

“Making good on your promise.”

Sara grinned and started to grind on Kara's thigh slowly. “I always make good on my promises.” She leaned over to kiss Kara again. “And besides, watching you come that hard, it turned me on so much I don't think it's gonna take much.”

“Not after I fucked you so well the first time.” Kara felt a little bit of sass flowing back into her, but she wouldn't be anywhere near full strength until she slept and ate enough to feed an army.

“You did,” Sara said, breath catching in a moan. “But only because you were a little bitch about teasing me.”

“Well obviously you enjoyed it.”

Sara's thrusts were getting faster and faster and her breathing more and more unsteady. It really wasn't going to take much to send her over the edge. So Kara decided to help out some, pressing her leg up gently against Sara to add just a bit more pressure. One thrust more, two, and then Sara was shaking hard, arching her back so her hair fell down in a golden wave and the ends tickled Kara's knees.

Kara couldn't resist being just a little bit more evil for the night. She lifted her arm, fighting the heavy feeling in her muscles so she could slip her fingers in between Sara's legs and rub her clit frantically, using just a little bit of super speed until Sara was coming again and crying out.

“Kara, god, fuck, Kara!” 

Kara helped her through the aftershocks gently circling her fingers until Sara slumped forward completely spent. They laid together, just basking in the presence of one another for a long few minutes. Kara felt her eyelids get heavy. After all of that, even she was tired. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt. The food they ordered would be fine later, she just needed a little bit of sleep and she would be OK. She wrapped her arms around Sara, shifting the other woman until she was cradled comfortably, head resting right under Kara's chin.

“Don't you dare get a big head about this, hot stuff.” Sara's voice was tired and slow and it seemed like she had the same idea as Kara.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Kara teased. She kissed the top of Sara's head. “Sleep, we'll grab the food later.”

“Mmm, ‘Kay.”

Sara was asleep a second later and Kara wasn't far behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara woke up in the morning to the first strings of sunlight caressing her face. She felt some energy return to her, felt like she could actually move again after that third round had left her almost completely paralyzed. Sara was beside her, back pressed to Kara's, still sound asleep. Kara turned over gently and smiled at the sight of sex and sleep rumpled Sara. Rao, the last twenty-four hours had been amazing. She really didn't want this date to end.

And it wasn't going to just yet. She still had to make them breakfast. 

Kara slipped out of bed, grabbed the empty takeout containers that were scattered around the room just before they'd gone for a second round, and went to the kitchen. Breakfast was the one meal she had a full handle on and didn't actually burn anything. She could get by with other meals, but breakfast she actually make pretty well.

She grabbed out the ingredients for pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon and set to work. She hummed absently, a mix of pop songs from Earth and tunes from Krypton. She was happy. So very, very happy. Alex would probably make a joke about her getting laid being the only reason she was so happy, but that was only part of it. It was Sara herself too. Kara could be herself with her, she could talk about the heavy things and joke a minute later and while they were such different people they had enough in common to make it work out easily between them. Kara could see herself falling in love with Sara. Maybe she already was.

“I smell bacon and I have never been happier about a wake up call,” Sara said, coming down the hall. She kissed Kara, snatched a piece of cooling bacon, and ate it quickly. “But god I need a shower first or all I'm gonna think about is how sticky and gross I am while eating your food. Will it still be warm?”

Kara raised an eyebrow.

“Right, laser eyes. Then be right back.” She grabbed Kara's ass once and walked away towards the bathroom. 

Kara hummed at the view of Sara walking away naked. She could get used to this.

She had just finished up with everything when she heard a key in the door. Kara froze. Two people had a key to her apartment, and it was Alex and Eliza. And the only one who actually ever used the key was Alex. Oh god, this was going to be awkward.

She flew back to her room and got dressed before Alex opened the door. As awkward as this was about to be the last thing she needed was her sister finding her naked in the kitchen. 

Alex called out from the front room. “I know you had your date last night so you're gonna spill every dirty detail to me. Well not every one, but you know what I mean. I brought donuts to ease the pain.”

Kara walked back out into the kitchen. “Um, hi Alex.” She hugged her sister while resisting the urge to shove her right back out the door.

“I smell bacon, did you already make breakfast?” Alex's eyes lit up.

“I did, but, um.”

The shower shut off in the other room and it was noticeable enough that Alex turned towards the lack of sound. 

“Oh my god you slept with her last night and were making her breakfast, weren't you?”

Kara knew she was caught and that any attempt to lie would only turn her into a stuttering mess. She just nodded instead.

Alex went over to one of Kara's bar stools and plopped herself down. Kara had sometimes wanted to strangle Alex, that's just how sisters were sometimes, but now she was contemplating throwing Alex into space.

“Alex, please.”

“Nope, I'm gonna stay right here.”

Kara prayed to Rao that Sara didn’t come out of the bathroom completely naked. Please let her have heard Alex come in, or hear them talking now because she didn’t want this to get even more awkward. She was already dying of embarrassment as it was and nothing had really happened yet.

Thankfully, when Sara did walk out a minute later, she had a towel wrapped around her as she walked to the kitchen. She stopped upon seeing Alex and cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, can’t say that this was what I expected on the morning after. Though I did already meet the family before the first official date. Things are already a bit out of order.” She shrugged and walked over to Kara and kissed her. “I’ll be right back.” She walked back towards Kara’s room.

“Please, Alex, you’ve already basically given her the shovel talk. We don’t need to go through this again. I don’t come over right after the first time you’ve slept with someone and just camp out, do I?”

“Older sibling privilege.” Alex got up to pour herself a cup of coffee from the pot Kara had brewed. “Besides, I don’t think she really got the shovel talk last time. I’m here to make sure she does this time.”

“You’re literally the worst.” Kara tossed a dish towel at her.

“And yet you still love me.”

Kara huffed, but didn’t deny that. Alex was her rock in this world. An annoying talking rock that wouldn’t move when she wanted it to, but a rock nonetheless.

Instead of trying to pry Alex out of her seat anymore, she went to fixing plates of food. She handed Alex one with all her favorites on it, eggs, pancakes, fruit, no bacon, and a glass of orange juice. She fixed Sara a plate with a good portion of everything on it, with both coffee and orange juice with it, then added a godawful amount of food from her own plate. Since she only had two stools at her kitchen island, she just folded her legs up and floated on the other side of the counter.

“Kara!” Alex hissed, motioning to the fact that she was floating. 

Kara blinked for a second, not getting it. Sara already knew she was Supergirl, what was the big deal? Until she realized that she hadn’t told Alex that, nor did Alex need to know that Sara already knew so early on in their relationship. It wasn’t really her fault that Sara had figured it out. She was a superhero too. Well, vigilante, but that was almost the same thing. But who knew how Alex was going to take that news because the DEO didn’t like having its toes stepped on. She still was bitter about being shot out of the air right at the beginning of her Supergirl career.

And with all those thoughts in her head, Kara hadn’t lowered herself to standing again and it had given Sara enough time to come back into the room. She flopped down on the stool next to Alex.

“You forgot the syrup, sweet cheeks, float on over and get it please?” Sara didn’t even blink at the fact that Kara was floating.

Kara took a deep breath waiting for Alex to put the pieces together.

“You already told her!” Alex exclaimed, glaring at Kara. “Kara, what the hell?”

“To be fair, I figured it out about the time she walked into Noonan’s for the first time,” Sara said, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. “Glasses aren’t a good disguise.”

Alex rubbed her temples. “God, do I know, but someone insisted that wearing a mask as a hero would make people trust her less and then refused to change her everyday look more than it already was, so here we are.”

“Hey! People are fooled by the glasses.” Kara crossed her arms and pouted a bit. Why was everyone always ragging on the glasses. It had worked for Clark. People weren’t that observant. Most of the time. 

“Yeah, only sometimes and usually those people are face blind anyway,” Alex snarked back. She turned to Sara. “I don’t need to say just how dead you’ll be if you spill her secret, do I?”

“Oh, you could try to kill me, but I doubt it would work. But no, I won’t tell anyone Kara’s secret. I have a few of my own.” She popped a bite of pancakes in her mouth.

“I know six ways to kill a person with my thumb. Try me.” Alex had on her ‘I’m a very special agent of the United States Government’ face on and Kara knew that this was going to end badly most likely.

“Only six? I could give you some pointers. You could have ten different ways, make yourself even scarier.” 

“Oh, please, like you know how to kill anyone with your thumb at all.”

Practically faster than even Kara could track, Sara was out of her seat and behind Alex, her arm around Alex’s neck in a loose sleeperhold. “Wanna bet?” 

Alex got out of the hold in a second easily and turned to face Sara. “Who the hell are you?”

Sara extended her hand. “Sara Lance, also known as the White Canary, crime fighting vigilante and former assassin for the League of Assassins.”

Kara almost face palmed. That whole assassin thing wasn’t going to endear her to Alex.

Alex looked Sara up and down. “Hmm, you’re from the League? Not many people leave their ranks. Why did you?”

“I had a sister who I needed to make things right with, among other things. The League was good for me in that it taught me discipline, but it wasn’t a home.”

Alex extended her hand and shook Sara’s. “I can still kick your ass if you hurt my sister.”

“I’m sure you could try.” Sara smirked and sat down again. 

“You me and a sparring room, any time, any place and we’ll see who wins.”

Sara looked practically gleeful at the offer. “Sounds good. There’s a good gym down the street from my place that doesn’t particularly care about no holds barred sparring. Hit me up on a weekend and you can see just how many times you land on your ass.”

“All I hear is you running your mouth, but that doesn’t matter if you can’t back it up.”

Kara looked at Alex carefully. If she didn’t know any better she would say that Alex was actually starting to enjoy this back and forth. She already knew Sara was enjoying it, but then again it seemed like Sara’s favorite thing to do was get into trouble. But Alex always did like a challenge. It was why she liked Maggie so much, because she challenged Alex to be better in a lot of ways. But this, with Sara, she hadn’t figured that Alex would move beyond the threats so soon. Well, their still were threats really, but no one was going to die in all actuality.

“I back up all of my skills with actions. Just ask your sister.” Sara wiggled her eyebrows. 

Kara wanted to die right then and there.

Alex just threw her fork at Sara, which Sara caught in mid-air. “Alright, none of that. I don’t need to know what you guys get up to in the bedroom, ok?” She shivered.

Sara handed Alex’s fork back. “I think I can handle not going into details, but a little teasing, oh come on, little sisters have to tease the big sisters somehow.”

Alex looked at Sara and nodded. “You know that explains so much.” She ate a bite of her breakfast. “Wait, how can you kill a person three more ways with your thumb. You have to teach me that.”

“Will do, after I finish knocking your ass to the ground for the day.” 

Alex just mimed a talking mouth with her hand and went back to her breakfast.

Kara was left with the distinct impression that she'd somehow dodged a huge train wreck by only a fraction of an inch. She heaved a sigh of relief. Well, better slightly dodged then a head on collision or something equally terrible.

Their breakfast finished up rather quietly after that. It definitely wasn't the one that Kara would have envisioned after a night like the one she'd had with Sara, but it wasn't terrible either. At least her sister and her girlfriend weren't at each other's throats now. Much. And despite the fact that Kara still didn't want the date to end, it did give a nice demarcation point for Sara to grab her stuff and head out but long after Alex had thanked Kara for the food, sent one last glare at Sara, and went on her merry way.

And if Kara watched Sara walk away through the door, and then the walls of building, and then the walls of several buildings just because she couldn't stand the thought of losing sight of Sara just yet, well, no one had to know.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm coming off of finals and having to move everything I own in 24 hours so it's been rough. Plus we've caught up to where I've written so the chapters will be on the shorter side from here on out.

The next day Kara picked up her phone as it chimed. She smiled when she saw Sara's name on the screen.

“So, I don’t have another day off until the weekend again, but I think this weekend you should let me plan the next date. Can you wait that long, speedy?” Sara’s text read.

She rolled her eyes. Just because that morning CatCo News had caught her on camera rushing to work because she’d stopped to help a flipped ice cream truck clean up its spilled wares didn’t mean she needed the nickname speedy. Ms. Grant just hated tardiness and Kara was a model employee. If she needed a little extra time because she was chowing down on free ice cream bars that were still totally good but couldn't be sold to the public well Supergirl was anything but wasteful.

“Yes, I can wait that long, the question is can you? Remember last week where almost every day we hung out together? :p” Kara sent back.

“Hey those hang outs weren't my idea they just happened. And who am I to say no to hanging out with a pretty girl.”

Kara blushed a bit but still sent a snarky text back. “Yeah, well, they weren't really my idea either, but I'm speedy? You only wish you could eat ice cream as fast as I can.”

“Be that as it may, if you happened to fly by my place sometime this week for a pizza and Netflix date, I wouldn’t say no, speedy or not. You’re fun to cuddle.”

Kara could practically imagine the eyebrow wiggle that went along with that last sentiment. “You just want to get into my pants again. Then it really will be Netflix and chill and who will be speedy then?” Kara licked her lips. Honestly, she wouldn’t mind that either, but she couldn’t let Sara get off with all the teasing so easily. 

“I can do both things. Cuddling comes after sex. And probably before too, but probably not for long ;)”

“Fair enough.” Kara shook her head and sent another message immediately. “But what did you have in mind for this weekend?”

“Hey, yours was a surprise for me, so it’s going to be a surprise for you too. But as it’s the two of us it will involve food at some point of course and lots of it. Other than that, well you’ll just have to wait. And don’t get any smart ideas about trying to fuck it out of me either. I’m a trained assassin. I can resist torture. Even the pleasurable kind.”

Honestly Kara wouldn’t have even thought about trying to go that route but then Sara had suggested it and now it was all she could think about. Rao above. 

“I wasn’t even thinking about that until you suggested it.”

“Oh, I’m sure those thoughts will make fetching lattes more interesting today.”

Kara groaned quietly. The last thing she needed to think about at work was fucking Sara. She had a feeling that Cat would somehow know exactly what she was daydreaming about and that was the last thing she needed. She would get the raised eyebrow and the ‘really Kiera’ and then Kara wouldn’t be able to look Cat in the eyes for the next week without blushing redder than a tomato.

“You’re horrible. These are not work appropriate thoughts.”

“Oh, I know, that’s the fun part. But break’s over. I’ll see you when you come down for Cat’s afternoon latte.”

Kara perked up, hearing sirens in the distance. She sharpened her hearing to listen into the scanners around her. She heard the words five alarm fire and stood up quickly.

“Might be late for that, fire across town.” She sent the text and dropped her phone, looking over at Winn and gesturing to her chest, their secret signal for Supergirl business. He nodded. Winn would make excuses for her if Cat asked, though anymore she didn’t ask. Kara didn’t want to know what that meant, but for now she had no time to think about it anyway.

“Be safe,” Sara sent right before Kara slipped from behind her desk and then out into the National City sky.

 

\--

 

Of course National City couldn’t be so quiet for long. At least once a month Kara had a week where she barely ever got out of her suit. She only saw Sara to grab Miss Grant’s latte and on the occasions that Sara appeared in her White Canary get up to help Kara beat whatever criminal or alien was wreaking havoc. She had a feeling that Sara was helping even more than she realized, taking care of things before they ever made it on a police scanner or set off an alarm. She had no doubt that Sara was that good, but she never asked for confirmation.

And now it was Friday night and Kara was exhausted and all she wanted was takeout and to sleep for fifteen hours before she met up with Sara tomorrow for their next date. She trudged back to her apartment from CatCo, already trying to pick out a restaurant to call when she finally got home, but there were so many choices and she was so hungry she couldn’t decide. Maybe she would just order from a few and call that good enough on the decision making for the night.

She slipped her keys into the lock when she finally managed to get to her apartment door, and pushed it open. She froze a step into her apartment because she smelled Indian food and pizza and french fries. She blinked and actually looked around her place and saw Sara sitting on her couch, the coffee table in front of her loaded down with enough food to feed an army. Or one very hungry Kryptonian.

“Oh my god I think I love you,” Kara said, rushing over to the table and picking up one of the plates that Sara had laid out.

Sara laughed. “I’m glad I already know that the way to your heart is through your stomach.”

Kara looked up, mouth already stuffed with food. “You don’t even know,” she mumbled around the food. She swallowed and flopped down on the couch without spilling any of the food piled on her plate. “How did you even know I needed this?”

“Honestly because it would be want I would want after a week like yours. Granted there’s a lot more food than I would eat on my own, but the principle is the same.”

Kara leaned over and kissed Sara’s cheek. “You are the literal best, you know that right?”

“I do honestly try to be a decent girlfriend.”

Kara snuggled into Sara’s side and sighed. “More than decent.”

Sara dropped a kiss on Kara’s head before wiggling forward a little so she could grab a slice of pizza. Kara didn’t want to move, so she just followed Sara’s movements with her body. Sara didn’t seem to mind as she grabbed a plate and sat the pizza slice down on it along with a couple samosas and a large helping of what smelled like chicken tikka masala and rice. It probably was a strange assortment of food to anyone else, but to Kara it was perfect.

“Plus for what we’re doing tomorrow your place is closer,” Sara added once she was settled back into the couch again.

“Will you tell me what we’re doing now?” Kara directed her best puppy eyes at Sara, but they hadn’t worked via picture message all week, nor in real life at Noonan’s when she stopped in, so she wasn’t very hopeful. Still, though, she had to try.

“Nope.”

Kara grumbled, but just went back to shoving food in her mouth.

“X-Files?” Sara asked.

Kara nodded. It was becoming their thing and she liked it. Though running through the episodes like they were, eventually they were going to have to find a new series. Kara wondered if Sara would like something funny and a bit mindless like Brooklyn Nine-Nine. She’d been meaning to watch it, but comedies weren’t Alex’s thing, and she hadn’t made time for it yet. Maybe her and Sara could watch the shows that Alex wouldn’t or Alex already had and had no interest in watching again. Kara would like that. It meant more cuddling, and she was always up for that.

Between the two of them, in an episode of the X-Files, all of the food was polished off and Kara brought out her secret stash of ice cream to complete the meal. She handed Sara a spoon and a pint of rocky road and sat down with another pint of mint chocolate chip.

“Switch with me halfway?” Kara asked, already digging in. All the calories she had burned from the week needed to be made up, and apparently now that the week was over and she could relax a bit, her body decided that now was most definitely the time. 

Sara took the pint and started to eat. “Sounds good to me,” she said around a mouthful. “These are my two favorite flavors.”

Kara beamed. “Mine too, though all ice cream flavors are good. I could deal without pistachio, but I’ll still eat it if anyone gives it to me.” She sighed, thinking of just how many ice cream flavors there were out there that she hadn’t tried yet. Maybe someday she would actually get to them all, but then again people were coming up with different flavors all the time. That was the nice thing about Earth, it was inventive in ways beyond science and learning and that made life fresher than it had seemed on Krypton with is heavy rooting in tradition. Both were good, and she missed her home, but she could appreciate both without diminishing the other.

“Wow an ice cream flavor that you’re indifferent to, who would have guessed,” Sara teased.

Kara nudged Sara with her elbow. “Oh hush, there has to be one that you don’t like either.”

“Yeah, not a big fan of butter pecan.” She shrugged. “I, however, am not the literally living manifestation of a vacuum cleaner.”

“That’s actually one power I don’t have. I can’t suction anything with my breathing, just super cool it. So.” She stuck out her tongue and dug in for another bite of ice cream.

“You know I didn’t mean that literally you doof.”

“And what if I did?”

Sara threw a pillow, but Kara caught it easily before it ever was in danger of knocking her precious ice cream to the ground. She tucked the pillow behind her back and smirked. Sara had no more ammo now.

Except Sara put down her pint of ice cream and crawled towards Kara. Kara swallowed. So maybe Sara was out of pillow ammo, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t still armed. Especially with those arms. Kara was god awfully strong on her own, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate a good set of biceps when she saw them. And Sara’s were to die for. 

Sara took Kara’s ice cream from her and set it beside the pint of rocky road she’d set down a second ago. “You aren’t going to need that.”

Kara looked at Sara. She thought she’d already won. Now the question was, was Kara going to let her win? She thought for a second. Tonight, yes, she would. But that didn’t mean she was going to let perfectly good ice cream go to waste while they did whatever it was they were about to get up to. She sped off the couch, grabbed the ice cream and put it in the freezer before Sara could even blink.

“I felt that,” Sara said, resuming her slow crawl up Kara’s body.

“Ice cream needed to be saved from how hot it’s about to get in here.” Kara winked.

“Who said anything about it getting hot in here?” Sara cocked an eyebrow and stopped in her tracks.

“Well, you are crawling up me, and your face has that ‘i’m going to eat you alive’ look so by deductive reasoning, I may have come to the rather right conclusion that it’s about to get steamy in here.” Kara felt a yawn building in the back of her throat. She was tired after the week, but she wanted Sara too. For probably only one round before she fell asleep so hard it would be like she was almost dead, but that would be enough.

Unfortunately the yawn wouldn’t take no for an answer and Kara yawned long and loud.

Sara sat back. “Maybe it was, but some of us have had the week from hell and need some rest. We have tomorrow after our date to get all hot and steamy.”

Kara pouted for a few seconds, but Sara didn’t budge. She may be right, but Kara wasn’t going to go out without a fight. 

But Sara got up, hit the off button on the TV remote and grabbed Kara’s hands pulling her up. “Come on, you can be the little spoon tonight. Don’t pretend you don’t sleep better being the little spoon. You need it.”

Kara wouldn’t ever pretend that she didn’t like being the little spoon more. Who didn’t like being the little spoon more? It felt like you so safe and protected, though Kara did like being the big spoon too, she liked protecting people, but little spoon was still her favorite.

“I wasn’t going to pretend.” 

Sara pushed them into Kara’s bedroom. “Uh huh. Don’t pretend that you don’t put others needs ahead of your own.” She scooped up Kara’s pjs and handed them to her. “Now get ready for bed, Supergirl, we’ve got some cuddling to do.”

Kara shook her head, but she was smiling. Sometimes it was nice to be taken care of, and she definitely wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity to cuddle. She walked into the bathroom and changed into her pjs and brushed her teeth.

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Sara was already in bed waiting. She patted the mattress in front of her.

“Come on, sweet cheeks, get in here.”

Kara leaped into the air and floated over to Sara, flopping down beside her when she was far enough over the bed to drop without falling off. 

“Show off,” Sara mumbled. She threw the covers over the both of them and settled down. Kara reached for the lamp and turned it off, throwing the room into darkness. 

Kara settled back into Sara and sighed. She was so comfortable already. A few silent moments passed before Kara spoke. “Will you tell me where we’re going now?”

Sara socked her in the shoulder. “No, now sleep.”

Kara laughed and laughed until she ran out of breath and then she finally settled down. She was warm, she was safe, she was happy. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep at all.


	12. Chapter 12

Kara woke to Sara shaking her gently. “Come on sleepy head. Time to get up.”

Kara blinked and blinked again. The sun was just starting to crest the horizon. Why in the world was Sara up so early on a Saturday?

“Why?” Kara whined. “No.”

Sara bent down and kissed Kara gently. Kara stayed still for a minute, letting Sara move her lips without returning the affection, but damn it all Kara wasn’t made of stone. She kissed back and sighed. It was way too early for this, but then again it was never early enough. Sara knew just how to play her.

After a long few minutes Sara drew back and smirked down at Kara. “More awake now Princess?”

Kara stuck out her tongue, but sat up nonetheless. “You know on Krypton literally the closest thing to my rank that humans have is a Princess so.” She scrunched up her face at Sara.

“Well, can’t say I’m surprised. You definitely have the bearing of a royal when you have your suit on and you’re out saving people.”

Kara blushed a little bit at that. She knew that she had to be calm and cool in the public eye, and channeling her upbringing was one way to do that, but she didn’t know that some people caught on to where some of that bearing might come from. Though everyone besides Sara was just guessing, so what did it really matter. People still approached her in the suit. They smiled and gave her thanks and didn’t bow or scrape, not like people would have on Krypton. Being a member of the House of El meant that from a young age people had treated her as more than she was. She had been a child, not some sort of god on high. Here though, she was, almost anyway. But Earth was free in ways Krypton was not, and most days she was thankful for that.

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure if you time travelled there had to be a time or two that you were accidentally crowned queen or something.”

Sara thought about that for a minute. “Honestly, I don’t think there was, for me at least. For Ray he got crowned king of a society that sacrificed their rulers every time it rained. He was king for all of two days before it rained. It was hell trying to get him out of that. And Amaya got crowned queen like three times. None of them were the disaster that Ray was though. Amaya usually took the crown for however long it was that it took to fix the problem we were after and then found a worthy successor and then abdicated. Then again, Amaya always had her shit together and Ray had exactly none of his shit together.”

Kara snorted. Honestly that sounded a lot like Cat versus the supersquad. Cat always had her shit together, and the supersquad. Well, Winn geeked out over the slightest bit of alien tech and had a habit of toying with it to figure it out that sometimes led to mini explosions, James had the biggest hero complex she’d ever seen and she was a superhero, and Alex and Maggie routinely charged into fights that didn’t have good odds for them and then got the stuffing beaten out of them. If the supersquad ever met Sara’s friends, she had a feeling they’d get along like a house on fire, and maybe just as disastrous to everything around them.

Kara pushed herself out of bed and stretched. “Did Ray somehow overlook the whole killing thing because he was so excited about being an actual king?” Because that would be something Winn would totally do. And from the bits she’d heard about Ray, he and Winn sounded very similar.

“Yup. We never heard the end of it until suddenly he was begging for us to save him. They were gonna throw him in a volcano. I shit you not, a real volcano. I can’t even make this shit up.” Sara slipped out of bed and walked over to her bag. She pulled out what looked like cut off shorts and an old t-shirt.

“Will you tell me where we’re going now?” Kara asked. “I do have to actually get dressed in something appropriate you know.” She put on her best puppy dog face and hoped both reason and pouting would get her what she wanted.

“Well, you hear a lot of things when you work in retail. I happened to overhear some guy talking about some secret cove about an hour up the coast that no one goes to because it’s really hard to get to. For normal people anyway. Most people have to go in the long way because they haven’t been taught to scale sheer cliff faces. Said guy said he was there for a photoshoot to what I was assuming was his coffee date, but said he would never go back there again because it was just so hard to get to.” Sara grinned, opened Kara’s closet and tossed Kara her bikini. “And so, I thought a beach day with absolutely no one around to ruin our fun was in order. Don’t worry, there’s already lots of food there, I made sure.There’s also stuff to make a lot of s'mores because that just strikes me as something that you would love to do.”

Kara hopped on her toes. It had been forever since she’d been to the beach. With work and Supergirl things, she hadn’t had the time. But she loved it. Partly because she loved swimming and partly because there was so much sun there that she almost always felt a little high on the excess energy that suffused her being. It got a little awkward because when she was high on sunlight she always wanted to fly, but that was difficult on a crowded beach. If the beach that Sara was taking her to was as deserted as she said that wouldn’t be a problem. It was perfect.

She rushed into her bikini and then scooped Sara up in a hug. “That sounds perfect, thank you.” She swung Sara around for a second before setting her down again.

Sara ducked her head for half a second smiling before she looked back up at Kara. “I’m glad. I loved the ocean as a kid. Star City wasn’t exactly near the beach, so it was always a special thing to go. Now that I actually live on the coast I thought it was high time I visited. Though it won’t be the same without getting to bury my dad in the sand.” She laughed. “Laurel and I had a ball doing that when we were little.” She looked wistful for a long second before she shook herself. “But I think we can make some fun memories of our own.”

Kara arched an eyebrow. “But Sara, sand would get in place it definitely shouldn’t be.”

“I set myself up for that one.” Sara snorted. “But you damn well know what I meant.” She pushed at Kara’s shoulder gently.

“So do you 99.9 percent of the time and yet all that comes out of you is innuendo.” Kara walked to her closet and grabbed out a beach bag, towel, flip flops, and a few other beach accessories as well as her suit. If she flew them there or was urgently needed for something that the DEO couldn’t handle on their own, it was definitely needed. She slipped it on over her bikini in a blink.

“Aw, I was enjoying the view,” Sara said, closer to Kara than she had been a moment ago.

Kara stepped back, right into Sara. She ground her ass into Sara just a bit. She smirked when she heard Sara’s breath catch. “We both know the suit doesn’t really hide that much. It’s way too tight for that.”

“Well, not all of us have x-ray vision. It hides some of my favorite parts of you quite well.” Sara’s hands came to rest on Kara’s abs then slowly slid up her body to cup her breasts. “I mean yeah, you can definitely tell you have these, but I can’t actively  _ see  _ them.”

It was Kara’s turn to be breathless. “You can’t exactly see them in a bikini either.”

“Oh, but bikinis are so easy to take off. Just a tug on the string and you’re half naked all for me and me alone today.”

Well Sara did have a point there. And suddenly even though Kara was normally a modest person most of the time, she really wanted to create their own little topless beach where ever they were going. She had a feeling that Sara wouldn’t mind.

“Well, if you finished getting ready we could get on getting me out of the super suit and just in a bathing suit.”

Sara cocked an eye at the challenge and put her stuff on the bed before slowing taking off her sleep shirt and shorts. Kara swallowed. Oh she had totally brought this on herself. Rao, Sara looked so good naked. Good enough that Kara had to squash the urge to just pull her back into bed and screw the beach. But she had promised to let Sara plan the next date, and she wasn’t going to waste the planning.

Besides, her bed would still be here when they got back.

Sara slipped on her suit and packed a small drawstring bag before turning to Kara. “Ready Supergirl. Fly me away.”

Kara scooped Sara up in her arms, opened the window, and then they were out in National City. She flew straight up until they were floating a few thousand feet above the city. 

“Where to?” Kara asked, looking out at the glittering sea

Sara pointed off to the north where the mountains peaked out of the haze in the distance. “That way for now, I’ll give you more specifics when we get closer. Most of my land marks are a bit closer to the ground.”

“Most?” Kara asked, flying slowly so they could still talk without the words stealing their words away.

“I may have looked at a satellite map so I would have a decent idea of where we were going aerially too. Gotta be prepared in every situation.” She shrugged.

Kara felt warmth suffuse her that had nothing to do with the sun hitting her back. She didn’t quite understand why it made her so happy that Sara had looked up an aerial map just so she could direct her better, but it did. She kissed Sara on the forehead and kept on flying. Sara’s hands wandered a bit, but now that they’d slept together Kara could tune it out. Somewhat. Sort of. Ok, she was flying in zigzags still, but she didn’t feel like she was going to drop Sara on accident this time, so it was an improvement.

Sara looked down after about ten minutes. “We’re getting close. It’s just past that last mountain.” She pointed at the one she meant.

Kara nodded and flew as Sara directed. A few more turns and dropping them lower to the ground so Sara could see more clearly and Kara was hovering over an inlet surrounded by sheer cliff faces miles from anything else. The only path Kara had seen that would lead anywhere near here was around and over the mountains themselves, unless someone wanted to walk miles and miles along the beach instead. It was just as secluded as Sara had said.

She floated them down to the sand and sighed, looking around. It was perfect. She speeded out of her super suit and felt the sun hit her from every angle. The sun high would hit her soon. And she was content to just stand there until it did.

Until Sara shoved her over into the shallow crashing waves and wet sand. “Catch me if you can Supergirl!” Sara called out over her shoulder, crashing into the waves laughing.

Oh, it was on. Kara pushed herself up and took off after Sara.


	13. Chapter 13

Later, after Kara had not only caught Sara but had thrown her into more than her fair share of waves, they dragged themselves back to shore. It may have had something to do with Kara’s stomach growling loud enough to be heard over the waves. Her stomach was even less patient than Kara was herself, and honestly she wasn’t that patient. 

She flopped down on a blanket that Sara had pulled out from one of the little alcoves the water had worn in the cave walls. Sara came back from the same alcove with a large cooler and sat down next to Kara. She started to pull things out. Kara groaned at the smell coming from the cooler. Food. Good food.

“I may have made friends with a man at a sandwich counter not far from CatCo. Great place, they have so many good picnic sides.” She held up a container. “Like potato salad. Also pasta salad. You know, I’ve never been sure why these things are called salad and no one in my home universe had an answer. Does this one?”

Kara shrugged. “I’m from another planet don’t look at me for that explanation. Ask Alex or Maggie. Maggie reads trivia books for fun and Alex is just Alex. Her hair is so big because it’s full of knowledge.”

“That was terrible butchering of a classic  _ Mean Girls _ line.” Sara flopped down what felt like a wrapped sandwich onto Kara’s stomach. “I’m disappointed that you would do such a thing to such a sacred movie.”

Kara looked at Sara for a long second. “How much longer can you keep that straight face up?”

Sara broke and snorted before beginning to laugh so hard she had to stop unloading food from the cooler for a solid minute. 

“Well, that answers that question.” Kara sat up and unwrapped the sandwich. Pastrami, she was in love. She took a huge bite and had to keep herself from wiggling around. It was so, so good.

“Good?” Sara asked, picking up a container of pasta salad with extra olives.

Kara made a face at the pasta salad, but nodded. There was no way she was speaking anytime soon with how much food she had in her mouth at the moment.

“Don’t worry I got you a container without any olives. Apparently they make both versions because there are a good amount of you heathens who don’t like olives.” Sara rolled her eyes.

Rao, the woman in front of her was perfect. She swallowed her bite of sandwich, set it aside for a minute, and then kissed Sara. Sara grabbed onto Kara with her free hand and pulled her closer.

“Well, that was unexpected but welcome,” Sara said, a bit of a stupid smile on her face.

“What can’t a girl kiss her girlfriend randomly without it being a thing?”

“Oh, she can, but that was more than just a kiss, darling. You were trying to say about a million things with that kiss, one of the loudest was ‘thank you for remembering’ and I’m pretty sure you were thinking something along the lines of ‘you’re perfect.’”

Kara blushed because she had been thinking exactly those two things and a few dozen more. Somewhere along the line this whole dating a former international assassin who knew too much might get annoying. She looked at Sara, her eyes shining in the bright sunlight, full of love. But then again, maybe not.

“Shut up,” Kara said, throwing a spoon at Sara.

Sara caught it out of the air and put it right into back into the bag of supplies she’d brought. “You know what’s great about being a trained interrogator? I don’t know half the stuff I say I do, but people just hand me the info I needed when they react to whatever I’m saying.”

“Yeah well…” Kara honestly didn’t have a comeback for that so she just stuck out her tongue again. Rao, she really needed to learn the art of comebacks from Cat at some point so she didn’t look like a five year old every five seconds. Then again, her diet was that of a five year old, but whatever, that was different. She was twenty-four for goodness sake. She could use her words.

Sara handed Kara a different container. “Peace offering.”

Kara took the container and opened it to find olive free pasta salad. She smiled, grabbed a fork and shoveled in a bite. Oh Rao, it was good.

“You need to keep your friend because this is all delicious.” She proceeded to shove three more bites in her mouth, moaning at the taste.

“Oh I planned on it. Friends in the food business are the best friends to have. Plus feeding us both...well, friends give friends discounts and god knows we need those.”

Kara nodded. The Chinese place down the street from her gave her half off now because of how often she ordered things and how much she ordered at a time. And she only ordered from them on her lazy days when she didn’t want anything better. The place was good, but good in National City meant that there were a hundred different places that were better than good.

“And let's face it, we think that everything tastes good. We have standards, but the bar isn’t too high for edible.” Sara laughed and ate another bite of food.

And here too Sara was right. “Well, when you need as many calories as we do, that’s not really a surprise. Rao, school lunches.” Kara shivered. “I ate every bit of them, but they were only a tiny bit above the bar.”

“Ok not even I would eat those. I don't get how they could make pizza taste like cardboard but they could and it was terrible. And the older I got the worse it got. In high school I just gave up even trying and took my lunch every day.”

Kara blushed a bit. “I also took a lunch I just ate it in between periods one thing at a time so I didn't starve to death. Eight hours with only one meal is torture, Sara, torture.”

“I know, I always used to go get something to eat right after class ended and then still had room for dinner later.”

Kara nodded of course she still had room for dinner. Dinner was like two whole hours after school ended, if not three. Who didn't get hungry after a couple hours.

Right people who didn't have metabolisms that needed ten thousand calories a day that's who. Sometimes she forgot people like that existed. And then she worried why Miss Grant was eating so little. And then she would start to leave Cat’s favorite snacks around before Cat would eventually ask her if she was trying to hoard food for the winter. Then Kara would remember all over again that people didn't need to eat every thirty minutes to maintain their blood sugar levels at a healthy level. It was just because she worried about those she cared about, not any real memory problems.

Kara looked down as her fork scraped empty plastic. She frowned at it. She'd eaten all the pasta salad without realizing it. Dang it, she liked to savor the last bite.

Sara laughed at Kara’s pouting face. “I would offer to share some of mine but you would probably rather throw it in the ocean than eat it.”

It was a pretty fair assessment honestly. So Kara just eyed the vile olives and picked up her forgotten sandwich and set to work eating that. It was good too so the pasta salad wasn't such a loss. If Sara brought it to her again anyway.

“Do you actually have a favorite food?” Sara asked, winking before she took a big bite of mostly olives.

Instantly Kara’s mind went back to her childhood favorite. The name didn't really translate since basically all of the things that made it up didn't exist on Earth, but the closest thing she could liken it to was some sort of pasta dish. Except it was purple and blue. And not really made from grain. Rao knew she couldn't find anything here even remotely like it.

“Of Earth food? I don't really. Everything tastes so good I love it. Except olives.” Which were honestly one of the only things she could find that tasted like food from Krypton, which wasn't slightly upsetting at all.

“And non-Earth food?”

“You'll think it's weird. Alex does every time I try to describe it.”

Sara cocked an eyebrow. “Try me.”

“Well, to start off it was blue and purple.” Kara waited for Sara’s face to twist but it didn't.

“So is blue raspberry but you don't see me saying no to a blue raspberry slushee now do you.”

Kara tilted her head to the side for half a second before righting it. Sara did have a fair point. Blue raspberry was such a good flavor. But it was sweet. 

“I think it would be a little weirder for you since it’s savory not sweet, but ok, maybe not as weird.” She shrugged.

“Dude, when I was younger they had ketchups that were blue, purple, green, and orange. Color is just basically food dye, even if it’s inherent to the food itself or if people dyed it in a factory.”

Kara reached out and grabbed Sara’s hand and squeezed it. She was the best. Most people just scrunched their face after hearing that it was blue and purple and that was that.

“Well, the blue part was sort of like noodles? But not at all like noodles. They’re just the closest thing I can think of, really. They weren’t starch based, they were actually small animals that were farmed on Krypton like livestock. All of their bodies were edible and they were small so people just normally ate them in one go. Sometimes while they were still alive. I didn’t like them like that, they were too wiggly.” Kara looked at Sara but Sara wasn’t even blinking yet. If the color didn’t get them that detail usually did.

“I’m starting to get the picture that this was only weird because you told white people about this and we’re just babies about eating anything that isn’t a fucking potato or moos.”

Kara snorted at that. The American diet was a little bit more restricted than it had been on Krypton. Then again they had had all of space to get food from while Earth only had itself.

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “I’ve never tried telling anyone else. Most people who know my secret are either white or Americans so.”

“So what was purple?” Sara asked.

“Oh, the sauce was. It was made out of what people here would probably classify as vegetables, though we had pretty different ways of classifying things. There were some herbs and spices in it too. Basically it acted like marinara but tasted completely different.”

“And was purple.”

“That too. I just...I liked it because it was my Mom’s favorite thing to make. She was a good cook already, but when she made that it was even better. It took a bit to make the sauce, though, so it was only a weekend dish so that made it even more special and I just. I miss it.”

“You miss your Mom more.”

Kara nodded and looked down at her mostly gone sandwich. “Yeah, every day. I’d give up that dish a thousand times for her.”

They sat in silence for a bit before Sara spoke up again. “My favorite is actually chocolate crinkle cookies. And not just because they’re a cookie and a damned good one too. I made them a lot with my grandma. My Dad really didn’t get me, he loved me, but never got it. My grandma, she got me, I don’t know how to this day, but she practically could read my mind. Maybe she was more like me than I thought, but I was a kid and didn’t know shit.” She shook her head. “But any time my Dad and I were fighting I would go over to her house and she would set me to work baking with her and by the end I would have always worked out whatever was bothering me with my Dad to the point where I could actually go back and talk to him like a reasonable person and there would be cookies which would be a double bonus.” She smiled wistfully. “Sometimes I still bake when I’m angry. I leave one out for her, wherever she is, because it seems only right after how much she helped me.”

“You think she would have liked me?” Kara asked.

“Oh god, she would have loved you. And would have loved to feed you because you inhale everything like a vacuum cleaner and think everything tastes great. She always made too much food and then put it in old cleaned out butter containers for storage or whatever other empty food containers she had on hand and then you had leftovers for days afterwards. It was honestly great.”

Kara thought about that much food and her mouth watered a bit even though she was still eating. Stupid metabolism.

“It sounds like it.” She finished up her sandwich and looked hopefully at Sara. Sara shook her head again and dug around in the cooler and pulled out another sandwich and from another bag she pulled a full sized bag of potato chips. The sour cream and cheddar kind, her favorite. She hadn’t even told Sara about that.

“How did you know?” Kara asked taking the bag and tearing into it.

“Shouldn’t you know the answer to this by now?”

Kara crunched on a few chips before answering. “Right, international assassin training yada yada. You know, you would think being an international assassin would be a thing you’d keep secret or at least lower profile, but it seems to come up an awful lot with you.”

“Says the superhero who can’t seem to keep her identity a secret,” Sara deadpanned.

Kara spluttered but didn’t really have a come back for that. “Yeah well!” She made a face and Sara just laughed at her, which wasn’t really the desired effect, but Kara would take it anyway.

“Do you know how to surf?” Kara asked, as the sound of the tide changed just slightly. The tide was coming in now instead of going out.

“I’m from a landlocked state, what do you think?” Sara looked at her, eyebrow cocked. “Do you know how to surf?”

Kara nodded. “Alex was a national junior champ. She probably could’ve gone pro, but didn’t because she wanted to be able to be there for me. But she taught me not long after I landed and forced me to actually learn instead of just use my powers to fake it. Of course now I cheat, but I definitely can without too.”

Sara’s eyes got a wicked glint in them. “So, does teaching someone how to surf involve a lot of bodily contact?”

“Um, well, not really? You’re trying to learn how to balance on your board and that’s a lot harder if you have someone else on it, even if they’re experienced.” She thought for a moment. “Though, you do start out learning on the beach and that could involve some touching. Do you wanna learn?” Kara prayed to Rao she said yes. That seemed like such a fun date.

“I think it would be fun, especially if you get a little touchy.” Sara licked her lips.

“Well, I’m on board.” She paused for a second before laughing. “Haha, get it, on board, surfing?”

“You’re such a nerd.” But Sara’s words weren’t cruel and her eyes were soft and Rao, Kara could look at her like that forever. “Wait, is this why you’re so afraid of sharks, because of surfing?”

Kara blinked at that and thought about it. “No, that’s just because they have so many teeth and they’re huge. Alex showed them to me before we even started surfing as part of my Earth education and they scared me then. When she told me to look out for sharks while we were in the water when she was teaching me I refused to go in for a couple of weeks until she literally showed me the statistics of shark attacks and how low the chances actually were. And then told me I was bulletproof so what did it really matter. I may or may not still x-ray the water anyway.”

Sara shrugged. “Whatever you need to feel comfortable.”

Kara finished off her last sandwich, hunger sated for now. “Haven’t seen one yet, so.” She shrugged. “Now, what do you say we sunbathe some?” Kara reached around to untie the strings of her bikini but stopped dead when a piercing shriek lanced through the air. The panic button she’d given to Alex. She was up in a second and reaching for her things, grabbing out the phone that she’d turned off and restarting it.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked from behind her.

“I gave Alex a panic button to use when she can’t get in contact with me any other way. It emits a frequency that only I and my cousin can hear. Something has to be wrong, really wrong for her to use it. I have to call in and see what’s going on.”

Her phone finally booted up and she dialed Alex in a blur of fingers.

“Kara, we need you out here,” Alex said, not even bothering with a greeting. Kara could hear the sound of chaos in the background, shouted orders, screams, grenades, the whole nine yards of combat. “There’s a huge alien, alpha class, and we’ve been throwing everything we have at him for an hour but he’s not budging. He’s heading towards the city.”

“Where?”

“Ten miles northwest of the city. If you can take him we can handle the army of little mini-me’s he has.” 

“How many of them?”

“Too many to count.” Alex paused to shout out an order and Kara heard her running footsteps. “When can you get here?” 

There was another loud explosion and Alex cursed so much and in so many languages, both terrestrial and extraterrestrial that a space pirate would have blushed.

“And can you get your cousin out here?”

Things were really dire then. She slipped into her suit in a blink. “I can call as soon as you hang up and I’ll be there in under a minute.”

“Good.”

Alex hung up without any further pleasantries.

Kra turned to Sara and opened her mouth to speak, but Sara spoke first. 

“Take me with you,” Sara said, a steely look in her eyes. She looked battle ready without ever seeing the battle itself.

“I can’t fly that fast with you in my arms and you’re not dressed to fight.”

Sara pulled out jeans and a t-shirt from one of the bags. “As if I would go anywhere without a change of practical clothes. I can pick up tac gear from whoever it is you work for. I can help and you know I can. And whatever has got you so spooked, it must mean they need it.”

Kara thought about arguing more, but she didn’t have the time to argue with someone as stubborn as Sara right now. And honestly, she was probably right about

“Fine, get dressed.” And then she dialed Kal-El. 

He picked up after two rings. “Hey, how’s my little cousin.”

“We need you out here, there’s some alpha class alien and a thousand of his little friends and the DEO can’t handle it and they’re headed into town. It’s ten miles northwest of the city.”

Kal-El turned serious in an instant. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be there.” Kara heard fire sirens from Kal’s end of the phone. “Make that ten, there’s a five alarm fire that I need to put out first. Can you make it that long.”

Of course she could, it just wouldn’t be pleasant and she had no idea just how unpleasant without seeing the alien in question, but she was Supergirl and she could handle it. “Yes, just get here as soon as you can.”

“Will do.”

Kara hung up and looked at Sara who was already dressed and had shoved most of their stuff back into one of the further alcoves where it would be safe for now. She walked over to Kara.

“Let’s go.” She circled her arms around Kara’s neck

Kara nodded, scooped Sara up into her arms, and flew.


	14. Chapter 14

Kara found the fight by the noise of battle alone. It was so loud and there were screams and Rao she couldn’t take hearing it. She wanted to fly faster, but she knew that Sara couldn’t stand any faster. She was already shivering, though she hadn’t said a word to Kara about being uncomfortable. Kara wasn’t going to push it. A few seconds would make a difference, but not a big one. She just couldn’t think about that right now.

Thirty seconds out she finally got a glimpse of the alien that was giving the DEO so much trouble. She cursed in Kryptonian and English strung together that all equalled out to the fact that she hadn’t seen an alien that big before and she had no idea how to take him down. How in the world had he not been noticed before. Unless he could change size at will. At that thought Kara prayed that this was his max size and he couldn’t actually get any bigger or else even she would have too much trouble with him.

“What the fuck do they feed them wherever he’s from?” Sara said, looking at the alien as well through the tears the wind was pulling from her eyes. “God damn even miracle gro wouldn't do that.”

Kara didn’t answer, she just dived for what was clearly serving as the impromptu command station for the DEO. She set Sara on her feet and pointed at Alex.

“She’ll get you what you need.”

And then she was off in the air again. She clicked on her comms unit and shot off towards the big guy. 

“Alex, any weak points you guys know of?” Kara asked, drawing the alien’s attention away from the DEO soldiers and flitting in and out of his grasp. He was big, but the bulk was slowing him down enough that he couldn’t catch Kara unless he either got lucky or she got sloppy.

“The little ones are pretty vulnerable in the normal human spots, but the big guy doesn’t seem to be. We’ve been hitting him with all we’ve got, but nothing. You can try and see if that works for you, but probably not. We’ve got scans running to see if we can find anything else. I’ll keep you posted. And really, Kara, bringing your girlfriend to a fight? What were you thinking?”

“Trust me, Alex, she’ll help you guys out. Just give her tac gear and a weapon and she’ll be good to go.”

“She better not be lying about killing people with her thumbs,” Alex muttered but then clicked off before Kara could say anything. Alex would see. She would. Because Sara wouldn’t get hurt. She had to keep thinking that or she would spend the fight thinking about Sara instead of actually on the fight at hand.

Kara shook herself, dodged left, then right, then shot down towards the ground, leaving the giant a bit confused. She used his distraction to power up towards his head, aiming for right under the chin. If she could knock him out in some sort of odd uppercut, maybe this fight wouldn’t have to go on so long. She flew fast enough that she heard the sound barrier break. She hoped that the humans on the ground were ok after having a sonic boom that close to them, but burst ear drums were better than dying. She hit him harder than a freight train right under his chin. He hadn’t been fast enough to even get his hands close to her to try and stop her. The momentum of the blow sent him stumbling backwards. Kara gasped, he was going to land on some of the DEO members.

She shot off and pulled them from harm's way as the giant started to tip back. She felt her powers stretching, being tested, but she couldn't possibly slow down. There were too many people to get out of the way. Why did this alien have to be so big again? That increased the number of people she had to rescue exponentially. 

But by the time he hit the ground she had gotten everyone out of the way. She stood on the ground beside the last DEO agent she had rescued and waited. She needed to know if he was out for the count or not. Everyone around them paused for a moment, just to wait and watch, even the little mini-me aliens. Kara prayed to Rao that that was all it was going to take, but somewhere inside her she knew it couldn’t be that easy. It never was being a superhero.

And when the big buy started moving a few seconds later her fears were confirmed. She was up and in the air before he could even get his arms under him to stand. If hitting him hard wasn’t the answer, well she had other powers too. Maybe freeze breath would hinder him more. No one liked being cold, and if she could freeze his joints, he wouldn’t be able to move. She took a deep breath and aimed for his knees first. She felt the temperature drop around her and watched the ice form on his legs, but he didn’t stop pushing himself up from the ground.

Kara blew harder, watching as he sat up fully and started to twist so he could get his legs under him. She hoped the ice would slow him down, but he just flexed his legs harder and all the ice fell off, ineffectual, and hitting the ground like boulders. Damn it all. What was it going to take to bring him down?

She flew up with him as he stood so she was at his eye level. He looked at her, a keen intelligence in his eyes and smirked at her. Some of the aliens she fought didn’t quite know what they were doing beyond surviving, but this one, oh he knew exactly what he was doing. Kara’s eyes narrowed and she felt the heat gathering behind them. Well if cold didn’t work, heat might. 

She screamed and let her heat vision go, watching as the lasers crossed the distance between them and hit him square in the face. The roar that elicited told her that she was on the right track. She sent up a prayer of thanks to Rao that she had figured out a weakness finally and kept on. If she was heading straight for a solar flare so be it. 

The alien reached out, trying to swat her with one hand and protecting his face with the other. Kara bobbed and weaved, trying to find the best angle to shoot around the hand on his face and avoiding the one trying to swat her out of the sky.

“Come on, come peacefully to the DEO and this can end!” Kara called, rotating through every single language she knew hoping that the alien knew at least one of them. She wondered for a moment if the DEO even had a cell big enough for him, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. She had to beat him first for that even to be a problem.

His hand flew out again, seeking her, but he threw himself off balance in the process and started to fall forward. Kara couldn’t stop her assault this time to help people get out of the way, she needed to keep the pressure on him to surrender. She hoped that everyone would be ok. They were capable agents, they kept an eye on everything while fighting. That still didn’t keep her from feeling guilty for not doing more though.

The giant landed on one knee, hand protecting his face coming down to stop him from falling even further. Kara took the chance and moved her heat vision close to his eyes in a warning. She didn’t want to, but if he kept fighting she would to protect everyone. Sara and Alex were down there somewhere and the longer this went on the larger the odds that they were going to get hurt. And Rao, if this alien made it into the city...she couldn’t even imagine the destruction. So she would make the hard decision if necessary.

He reached for her again, faster this time in his desperation and almost clipped her. 

“Just give up!” Kara called. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore!”

His eyes landed on her again and she saw so much hate. This wasn’t going to end anyway but injury. She could see that now. She clenched her fists, cursed the world for an instant for being this way, and shifted her gaze just a fraction of an inch until it hit him dead in the eye.

The scream was terrible. Kara felt her heart stop in her chest at the sound. She had caused it. Rao, she hated this part. Kal-El tried not to hurt anyone and never, ever killed anyone. And Kara tried to emulate him for the most part, but Kal had not seen their entire world blow up. She knew, watching the explosion in her mind’s eye, that sometimes the hard choice was the only right one, as much as she hated it.

But even that didn’t keep the giant down. He stumbled to his feet and aimed a kick at Kara. She dropped to the ground like a rock to avoid it, landing in a crater of her own making before shooting off again. She felt her reserves lessen as she flew around once more. She needed to end this quickly. She debated for a second if taking out his other eye was a good idea or not. If she did he wouldn’t be able to see and that would be both a good and bad thing. He wouldn’t be able to see where he was going and that might be even worse. At the same time it was the only way she’d found to affect him so far so it might be her only play.

“Shit foot coming at us!” That was Alex’s voice, the only one that could penetrate the shield around her senses no matter what. She spotted the giant’s foot heading towards Alex who was back to back with Sara, both of them fighting a hoard of the mini-me’s without a clear escape path. The horror that washed over Kara was blinding. She couldn’t feel the sun that was beating down on her. There was no heat, no light, nothing but terror.

And she reacted. She flew towards the giant and hit him so hard in the chest that he went flying back a hundred feet. She followed after him at top speed, giving everything she had left into this last bit of effort. He hit the desert hills behind him and flipped over once, twice, before skidding along the earth. Kara hit him in the nose hard. She felt the bones crack under her, the noise loud enough to hurt. The giant pressed his hands towards his face, kicking and screaming as he started to bleed, blood a deep violet instead of red.

Kara could tell the instant his body really registered the pain. He tensed up under her, body bowing. His breath came out in pants and his eyelids fluttered so much that Kara actually felt a breeze. She’d seen people react like this before right before they passed out. She held her breath. Maybe, just maybe, Rao, please, let it be over.

He tried to reach up to his face to swat her off from where she stood amongst the remains of his nose. Kara was ready to run, but she didn’t need to, before his arms even got halfway up his body went slack against the ground and his eyes rolled up. The earth shook as he collapsed back against it. Kara didn’t move for a long, long moment, seeing if the giant was going to move anytime soon, but he didn’t.

She let out a breath. It was over. Thank Rao it was over. She slumped forward, tired. She needed a nap and a lot of food.

She shot straight up. It wasn’t over. Alex and Sara and the mini-me’s. She was moving in a second, flying back towards her girlfriend and sister.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, sorry for the two week break. My mom flew in for a visit so I really didn't have any time to write. But eeeey, I'm back and the story should wrap up sometime in the next couple chapter so woo.

She found Alex and Sara in much the same spot as she had left them. The mini-me’s had them surrounded, coming at them from all sides, Alex was shooting them, one bullet for one mini-me and no more and Sara had one of the new DEO blasters in one hand and a staff in the other. She batted off the ones that got too close to both her and Alex and shot the other ones farther away.

“Duck!” Sara called and Alex ducked right on time as Sara swung over her head and sent a mini-me flying into the distance. Alex in turn shot one that was coming straight for Sara while she was distracted. 

“Any assassin tricks you have up your sleeve yet?” Alex called, righting herself again.

“If there weren’t five minutes ago why would there be now?” Sara answered, not missing a beat in her fighting.

“I don’t know, I was just hoping because I only have so many more clips.” She dropped a clip from her gun and reloaded in the blink of an eye and kept shooting.

“Fair enough.”

Clips, that was something Kara could do. She shot off to command, grabbed an armful of clips and rushed back to Alex. Alex didn’t even look up, she just reached out a hand and Kara placed another into it. She dumped the rest into Alex’s gear bag and set to ripping the heads off the mini-me’s within reach.

“Where are they coming from?” Kara asked, throwing a body away from her, grimacing at how violent this had gotten so quickly.

“The big one just seemed to spawn them for a bit and then they started to multiply on their own. We don’t know how.” Alex grunted as one landed a blow to her stomach. She doubled over just barely, keeping her stance like she was taught. Sara blasted the thing when it tried to come in for a second blow before turning around again.

Kara looked around the battlefield. There were just so many of them. So many that she couldn’t even count them all with her superspeed. There were only so many DEO agents and the longer this went on the more of them that would get hurt. If they were still able to multiply even after the giant was gone, this could continue for who knew how long. They couldn’t have that. She couldn’t have that. There had to be some way to end this quickly, before anyone else died, before her powers blew out, before two of the most important people to her got hurt or worse. Before she lost her entire world again.

She rose up above the melee, dragging one of the mini-me’s with her. Ten feet above it all she screamed, loud and long and terrifying even to her own ears. It was the scream she hadn’t let out when Krypton died, it was the struggle to fit in on Earth ever since then, it was watching the people she couldn’t save die, it was every single thing that she had bottled up inside her for years let out, amplified by sun given powers. Everything around her went still just for a second, but it was long enough.

She threw the mini-me she held onto to the ground so hard he made a crater, crushed almost flat, and definitely never to move again. “I’m the one who took your leader down.” She pointed in the direction of where the fight with the giant had finished a few minutes before. “Do you want them,” she gestured to the DEO agents scattered around, “or do you want me?”

The mini-me’s looked at one another, considering, but they were as smart as the giant had been, she could see it in their eyes. There was no real choice there for them. Kara flew backwards to a patch of land where no DEO agents were around and she landed. A second passed, then another half second more, and the mini-me’s descended on her like a wave.

She screamed again, raged, tore and ripped all at speeds that would have never been possible had her life turned out as she always thought it would when she was a little girl. She was going to be a scientist like her father or maybe a judge like her mother or maybe an artist, she had never decided, but she would have grown up and taken her place at the head of the House of El with pride, surrounded by people who loved her. But now she was here. With a new set of loved ones and the legacy of a planet to protect and another to care for. There was such a weight on her shoulders that without superstrength she would have been crushed years ago, but she was Atlas, always standing tall, but even Atlas had a breaking point. And protecting her loved ones had always been her breaking point.

“Kara god fucking damn it!” She heard Alex yell. “Fucking hero complex.” And then there were more shots ringing out and a second later the sound of blaster fire.

“Heroes do this all the time, you get used to it,” Sara said in an even voice. 

“Even when it’s your sister?”

At that Sara was silent a long time and Kara had stopped even listening to their voices. She was caught up in dismantling every single one of the mini-me’s in front of her. If she worked fast enough maybe they wouldn’t have time to replicate. Then this would be over and she could hug Alex and Sara and eat so much pizza that National City would run out of pizza for a day and then she could sleep for a day and a half or more and everything would be fine. Of course everything would be fine.

“No, not when it’s your sister.” But Sara’s voice was quiet and Kara wasn’t really sure that Alex had even heard. 

“Then lets go get mine before she does anything else stupid!” Another few shots fired off.

There was a blaster shot for every shot of Alex’s and the whistle of her staff flying through the air.  “I thought that was what we were already doing.”

Rao bless it why were they coming after her. She had this handled!  She howled again and let loose with another blast of heat vision. She let the blast end and felt a little dizzy. That wasn’t good. She knew she was pushing too far, but until now there weren’t really red flag signs that she was nearing the end. But dizziness. Dizziness meant she was only a few minutes out from blowing her powers out. She had to end this before then and before Alex and Sara got hurt.

She reached out and grabbed another group of mini-me’s and crushed them in her arms. They crumbled into dust and another group took their place.

“They’re still multiplying,” Sara called from much closer than Kara wanted her to be.

“I noticed. God they’re worse than jack rabbits, maybe even bacteria.”

“Well, you know a guaranteed way to kill bacteria?” Sara paused for half a second as her blaster went off twice more in rapid succession. “Fire.”

Kara could practically hear the gears turning in Alex’s mind even while she was fighting a veritable army of small aliens. 

“Grenades, has anyone tried grenades on these things?” Alex called into her comms.

Half a dozen answers came back in the next couple seconds, mixed yeses and nos. 

“Grenades won’t hurt Kara, and if we put literally everything we have together and drop it on top of them, it should take them out now that Kara’s gathered them all in one place and we won’t run the risk of damaging civilian property like we would with something bigger.”

“You sure grenades won’t hurt her?” Sara asked.

“She launched a hundred million ton space prison back into space and floated in the vacuum of space for literal minutes and she didn’t die, I’m sure that the grenades won’t hurt her. We’ve put her through enough tests to be damn sure of that fact.”

“Light ‘em up then.”

“Daniels, you heard the woman!”

Kara panted out a few breaths and kept fighting. The collapse of her powers was imminent. She had to last until they got the grenades ready and she still had to have enough left in her tanks to sustain the blast. Kara’s brain ran through the odds quickly, numbers soothing in their order. She’d been brilliant in math on Krypton, the odds here weren’t so hard to work through that she was in any way shape or form distracted from the fight. And they weren’t looking good for her. The chances were that she would last until the grenades were set off, but she wouldn’t be able to live through the blast. She could call out to Alex and let her know. She could try to fly out of the way at the last second. But those things ran the risk of the aliens not being eliminated and she couldn't have that.

“Alright! All at once, everyone has where they’re supposed to aim for?”

A chorus of yeses rose up from the crowd of DEO personnel that had run to Alex’s side with any small projectile they could find in the weapons stash. 

“Go!” Alex shouted.

Kara heard the sound of metal against metal of the pins being pulled. Then the woosh of air as everyone drew back and threw the grenades forward. The whistling of the grenades flying through the air. Then the thumps of them hitting the ground. And the even tinier sound of the mechanisms ticking away the seconds to detonation. There were feet hitting the ground signalling the DEO’s retreat from the impending blast.

Kara’s knee hit the sand as the last dregs of her powers left her body. She looked towards the sky as the ticking stopped and smiled. Rao would welcome her. She had taught Alex the songs of mourning to guide her into his light. She would make sure she made it to Rao’s light. She would see her parents, her aunt, everyone. Everything would be ok, even if she was sad to leave just when things were getting interesting with Sara. Hopefully Sara and Alex would help each other through.

The first grenade exploded and Kara closed her eyes, waiting for the fire to engulf her. She heard the others go off in rapid succession, felt the heat on her face, heard the mini-me’s shriek as they were blown sky high. And then she was being blown back. She cried out, feeling the heat as she tumbled end over end, debris hitting her. She heard her bones in her lower leg crunch and felt tears leak from her eyes. Everything was moving in slow motion, the pain made it that way. When would it end? She was ready, but she wanted to go out quickly. If this was what blowing up felt like, Rao, she felt sorry for everyone on Krypton. This was not as instantaneous as she thought.

She hit the ground hard a second later and skidded over dirt and rocks, banging up her body even more. She whimpered as she finally came to a stop. There were no more explosions, nothing else was happening to her. She was still alive, but she hurt so bad. This was worse than when she had broken her arm the last time her powers had shorted out. She coughed and immediately curled into a ball. Oh goodness, that had hurt.

“Kara!” Alex shouted. 

Then two sets of footsteps ran towards her. Kara managed to blink her eyes open just as Alex and Sara came to a stop by her side.

“What the fuck, Kara, you should be fine. You didn’t tell me that your powers were about to give out.”

“I wanted those things gone before they could hurt you,” Kara managed to say around a throat that was decidedly beat up from inhaling scorching hot air. 

“Don’t do that to us, I can’t handle losing something else.” Sara’s voice was quiet and just about as rough as Kara’s, but from tears instead. Kara could see the tears in glistening in the corners of Sara’s eyes.

“No promises, but I would rather not repeat this experience again.” She felt the edges of her vision starting to go black.

Alex saw her eyelids fluttering. “Someone get me a cot, Supergirl is down!” She turned back to Kara. “Don’t worry, Kara, we’ll take care of your stupid ass back at base and you’ll be fine.”

Kara nodded. “Thanks.” She looked at Sara as the last of her vision started to go dark. “Don’t leave me?”

“You wouldn’t get rid of me with an atomic bomb there blondie.” Her hand slipped into Kara’s and squeezed gently.

Kara smiled and let herself pass out. Sara and Alex would take care of her. Everything would be fine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come to the end. I thought it felt natural to end it here. I could go on forever, but the main arc of what I wanted to tell about the superhero girlfriends is done. Thank you guys for the comments and kudos. I really appreciated them.

When she woke up she wasn’t in the DEO like she thought she would be. She was on the little wicker couch she kept on her balcony for days when she wanted to sit in the sun and recharge. The sun was beating down on her strongly and she felt warm and alive, but still very, very sore. Her powers weren’t back yet then, but that wasn’t a surprise. She’d probably have to get herself scared again to have them reactivated, though maybe she’d be lucky and they would just come back online without that, Kal’s did most of the time.

She pushed herself up to sitting and looked down at her legs. One was in a bright blue cast that would match her supersuit perfectly. Alex had already scribbled her name on it with “Don’t do that  ever again ” written under it shining in silver ink. She moved her leg slowly side to side and saw Sara’s own signature on the back of the cast, but there was no other writing from her than just her name. It had probably been Alex’s idea to sign the cast. She always told Kara that a signed cast was practically a rite of passage for a kid growing up on Earth. Kara always told her that a broken bone was something she was glad she missed out on. She had to have broken it badly if Alex put her in a cast since the last time she broke her arm Alex had only put her in a sling just to wait for her powers to come back and heal it.

Someone was moving in her kitchen, she could hear slight stirrings, glass knocking together and the rhythmic sound of a knife on a cutting board. She couldn’t tell anything other than that, like who it was. She would have to get up for that. How exactly was she supposed to walk with one leg in a cast? She squinted for a second. She knew people did it, obviously, she’d just never really paid attention to it because it was never something that would happen to her.

Oh right, crutches. She felt like an idiot for forgetting that detail, but she had just woken up from  Rao knew what kind of injuries. She deserved a break.

She looked around. Alex would have gotten her some just in case she woke up and needed to move around for whatever reasons. She found them against the wall at the end of the couch. She scooted down and grabbed them before pushing herself up clumsily. Right about now she could use the power of flight to help her float slightly so balance wasn’t so important, but of course if she had that then this wouldn’t even be a problem in the first place because she would have both legs functioning. 

She did manage to push herself up eventually and spent a few seconds figuring out just how to manipulate her body the right way to actually be able to use the crutches. Rao, why hadn’t anyone come up with a better way. She was going to fall and break her other leg too and then where would she be.

She eventually got herself over to the door and pulled it open. Navigating the raised doorfame was a trip in and of itself, but she managed it and hobbled into her living room. She hobbled until she could see who was in the kitchen and found Sara making what looked like a late breakfast. Kara’s stomach rumbled and her body demanded to be fed. She swung herself over to the stools by the island and perched herself on one gingerly. 

“Morning,” Kara said.

Sara didn’t turn around, but she still returned the greeting. “Morning.”

Kara was beginning to get the feeling that Sara was mad at her but she couldn’t place a reason why she thought so. Sara was busy cooking breakfast that was probably why she hadn’t turned around. But as the silence grew between them the more she thought she was right.

Sara plated a bunch of food and set it in front of Kara before fixing herself a plate and standing across from Kara instead of on the stool beside her. She ate a few bites saying nothing to Kara. And Kara had always hated the silent treatment. She always just babbled to fill up the empty space.She felt herself trying to give into that urge right then. But that wouldn’t really get to the root of the problem. She had to play it cool and actually ask before launching into the partially nonsenses that wanted to come out of her mouth right then.

“Sara, is everything alright?”

Sara took a deep breath and looked at Kara. “Well you’re ok, so I suppose it is. But it might not have been. You never told me that you could burn through your powers like that. When you fainted I thought that you were dying not just taking a nap.”

Kara bit her lip. Oh. She hadn’t really thought about that. “And with your sister…” Kara trailed off.

Sara nodded. “Yeah, I thought I’d lost another person I cared for. Then your sister tells me what’s actually going on as she’s checking you over for injuries. She also told me that this isn’t the first time.” She rolled her eyes. “I know superheroes have huge hero complexes, but maybe you could stop with the near death experiences while I’m here? I just stopped wrangling an idiot group who had a near death experience every single week. I need a break.”

“I couldn’t let them hurt you or Alex. I knew that I had to hold their attention while you guys finished up launching everything we had at them. And if they had gotten passed us can you imagine what they would have done to the city?” She ran a hand through her hair. “I know what you’re saying, I hear you, but weighing the danger to myself against the danger to those  _ I  _ cared about.”

Sara rounded the island and reached out, cupping Kara’s face in her hands. “Kara, I can handle myself. So can Alex. We don’t have super powers, but she’s been trained by a black-ops government agency and you know I’ve been trained by a literal league of assassins. You aren’t going to get rid of me with an army of aliens. Not when it's your turn to plan our next date, especially. All I need to know is that you’re actually going to be around for the next date.”

Kara cupped Sara’s hands. “You know I’ll try my best, but I can’t guarantee it. You can’t either. That’s just how it is for people like us.”

“You can’t stop me from wanting to protect you, at least from dying. You have a handle on pretty much everything else.”

Kara snorted. “Most days. I’ll accept that as long as the same applies to you too.”

“I suppose. But I’m allowed to be at least a little annoyed at you for taking stupid risks, right?”

“I’m just going to give you puppy dog eyes until you forgive me.” Kara blinked her eyes open wide and made her lower lip tremble just a little bit.

“Evil, that’s totally evil.” Sara bent and kissed the expression off of Kara’s face. “But I have my own tricks to make you forgive me that might be just a little bit evil, so I suppose I can’t say much.” She smiled wickedly.

Kara returned the favor and kissed the smirk from her mouth. “I don’t mind.”

“No, I didn’t think you would.” Sara stepped back from Kara. “But seriously  in the meantime can we at least keep the near death experiences to a once a season thing? Preferably less, but I think that’s a fair trade, don’t you?”

“Once a season for both of us or only one of us can almost die a season?”

Sara just looked at Kara with a deadpan expression.

“Right, I know.” She sighed. “Sara, you and I both know that I don’t want to die. Sometimes I make stupid decisions, yes, but only because I want to protect people. But I’ll try to cut down on the times I take huge risks. I do have the DEO and you to fall back on. I know this. But I’m a little bit more durable than everyone else so I tend to try and keep everything on my shoulders.”

“But you shouldn’t. You are a goddess basically by Earth standards, but even goddess need help every now and again and you know it. If there’s no other way, I’ll understand. But there was another way yesterday.”

Kara nodded. “I know. I could’ve let you know. I’ll try.”

“And that’s all I’m asking. I’ll do the same and we’ll both have to come to terms with the fact that our girlfriend is a superhero/vigilante that gets in a god awful amount of trouble.”

Kara reached out and grabbed Sara’s hand, kissing the top of it gently. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Sara’s eyes softened. “I wouldn’t either.” She cleared her throat. “Now eat, it’s getting cold.”

Kara couldn’t argue with that and started to eat again. 

Alex pushed open the door carrying bags of groceries and followed by Maggie with more groceries. Kara’s eyes widened. That was a lot of food. Her stomach rumbled. Her powers might be mostly gone, but her appetite definitely wasn’t. She had needed to go to the grocery store before everything had gone crazy, it looked like Alex and Maggie had gone for her.

“Well good morning sleeping beauty,” Alex said, sarcastic as ever. But the next second she was by Kara hugging her hard. Kara sighed, she could actually feel the force Alex was using. Being powerless sucked for the most part, but this part didn’t.

“Hey guys, your plates are in the oven warming,” Sara said, pointing over to the oven with her shoulder while she kept eating.

“Kara you can keep this one, she cooks,” Maggie said, dropping the bags she held on the corner and going over to the oven and pulling out a plate with a smile.

“That’s just a perk, not the reason she’s keeping me.” Sara wiggled her eyebrows and Maggie laughed.

“Sister, jesus, her sister is right here and I do not need those eyebrows ever in my vicinity. Remember next weekend I’m kicking your ass in the sparring ring and I can just save these little instances up until then and I’ll hit a lot harder.” She started to put away some of the groceries in the fridge.

“I look forward to it.”

Kara looked over at Maggie who was holding back a laugh. She came and sat beside Kara leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

“Ever get a feeling it’s a contest to see whose is bigger?”

Kara nodded. “All the time.”

She polished off the plate of food in record time and Sara produced more food from seemingly nowhere and set it on Kara’s plate, which she happily ate. She could feel her powers tickling at the back of her mind, just waiting to come back in full force sooner rather than later, and burning through the food she was eating in the meantime. She could be patient enough waiting for them so long as there wasn’t another disaster in the interim. For now she was surrounded by her family so she was happy enough to be here.

After they’d all eaten and cleaned up Sara slipped off to the bathroom and left Alex and Kara in the kitchen putting away the last of the dry goods with Maggie slumped over the couch, holding her fully belly.

“You know,” Alex said slowly and quietly, “I know I gave her a hard time in the beginning, because let’s be honest I do that to everyone who wants to date you because you see the best in everyone, but Sara…” She trailed off for a few seconds visibly trying to find the words. “She wouldn’t leave your side while you were out of it and then she fought with Hank to be able to bring you back here because she said that you would like waking up here in the sun more than waking up under the sunlamp at base. I know you guys haven’t been together long, but for however long you do she has the sister seal of approval. She obviously cares for you and that’s all I really want for you. Someone who cares with every single breath.”

Kara felt warmth engulfing her whole being. She lunged over and hugged Alex hard, her crutches going every which way. She would definitely have to deal with that later, but it didn’t matter. Her sister needed the hug of the century right then and there.

“Oof, Kara, you’re squeezing the life out of me even with regular strength,” Alex complained in her ear, but she was holding onto Kara just as tight.

“After all these years I’m surprised she hasn’t squeezed the stuffing right out of you,” Sara said, back from the bathroom and leaning against the kitchen island. 

Alex pulled back and grabbed Kara’s crutches for her. “It’s been a near thing a few times,” she teased.

Kara just rolled her eyes. She really tried, sometimes she was just really excited. 

Alex turned back to Kara. “Check up before work tomorrow at the DEO, no questions, no fighting. Hank will come find you himself if he has to.”

“Ugh does it have to be before work?”

Alex just stared at Kara.

“Fine, fine, I won’t make Hank come after me, but if my powers aren’t back you’re picking me up.”

“Deal, I’ll pull out the old Miata and we can go.”

“Sports car to go with your bike? Nice,” Sara said.

Alex shrugged. “It’s actually a pretty old model. It was my first car. Mostly I just use my bike anymore, but I keep it around for things that require more wheels.”

“Bought it yourself?”

Alex nodded laughing. “Are you kidding, my mom wouldn’t have let me anywhere near that thing if I hadn’t bought it myself. She still frowns at it severely everytime I drive it back home.”

“I bought myself an old model Corvette and fixed it up with my Dad. I told him I was going to sell it for cash for a better car then I went and registered it in my name as soon as it was done. I thought he was going to have a coronary.”

Maggie drug herself off of the couch and back into the kitchen. “Something tells me you in a Corvette as a teenager would have been a bad idea.”

“Oh it was, but I never got into an accident so.” Sara laughed.

Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist. “Well now that she’s conscious do you want to resume our plans for the day?”

Alex looked torn for a second until her eyes landed on Sara. “You’re staying with her right?”

Sara nodded. “Of course.”

“And you’ll call if she starts acting weird.”

“Hey! I can call you myself if something feels weird.”

They both looked at her with ‘yeah right’ looks. Rao, what was she getting into with these two tag teaming like this. 

“And you were in the fight yesterday too so shouldn’t you be resting?” Kara stuck out her tongue. 

“DEO docs already declared that I was good to go, so.” Alex stuck her tongue out at Kara in retaliation. “Besides, Maggie and I were planning on hitting the beach in the afternoon after I sparred with this one, but since we did have the fight yesterday, we’re putting that off until next weekend and we’re just going to relax on the beach. Nothing strenuous to worry about. Just like you should do nothing strenuous. Not that you really can with that leg but still.” Alex glared for effect.

“Fine, fine, you two go off to the beach and have a good time then. I’ll just sit here quietly and do nothing.”

“I was thinking more Netflix and pizza, but if you want to twiddle your thumbs be my guest.” Sara snorted. 

“We do have a lot left of The X-Files…”

“Yup, see you’ve got plans now, Little Danvers. And there’s nothing strenuous about them.” She winked. “You’ll just be chilling. With Neflix.”

Gosh did everyone except her know what Netflix and chilling was without having someone tell them? She blushed and waved Maggie off. There would be none of that with a broken leg. Though making out...maybe.

“Just don’t forget to catch as much sun as possible,” Alex said.

“Go, grab your stuff before you’re forced into full doctor and worried sister mode.” Maggie shoved her off towards the door. She looked at Sara. “Danvers, they’re a lot of work but worth it.”

Sara just smiled and nodded. “That they are.”

“But seriously, take care of her. I know Alex gave you the shovel talk, but I’m a police detective so I know how to help her destroy evidence so.” She smiled before going off and joining Alex by the door, grabbing their stuff before heading out into the hall with a wave.

“Does everyone in your life love you know to give the shovel talk? Because that was the third one I’ve gotten in two weeks. Two weeks Kara.”

“Three? Who was the third?” The answer hit her before Sara even opened her mouth.

“Hank.”

“Right, well, you should only have Eliza to go and you should be good. Unless Cat wants to chime in, in her odd way.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised that everyone loves you. You’re an adorable cinnamon bun.”

“Cinnamon bun?” Kara perked up.

Sara laughed. “Somehow I thought you would want one right after I said that. Good thing I thought ahead.” She rustled in the cabinets and pulled out a Noonan’s bag. 

“You’re perfect, you know that.” Kara reached out for the bag.

“Why don’t we eat them on the porch so you can catch some more sun.”

Kara frowned but adjusted herself so she could start moving towards the balcony. By the time she actually got there she was out of breath and sweaty and contemplating just throwing herself off the balcony to jump start her powers, but instead she flopped down on the couch with a huff.

“You were a little more steady that time.” Sara sat beside her and handed her the bag of cinnamon rolls. 

“Hopefully my powers will come back tomorrow or even better if they came back later today. This is the worst.” Kara huffed, but opened the bag and picked out a cinnamon roll and ate it all in one bite. Things were better when you had a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

She glanced up to find Sara staring at her with a soft look. “You’re perfect too.” She reached out and drew Kara to her, kissing her so deep that Kara felt it from the tips of her toes to the depths of her soul. Her heartbeat picked up and she lost herself in the moment with the taste of cinnamon sweetness on her lips and the sun warming the both of them and a breeze ghosting along her skin. She had come through another fight intact. She was alive. They both were. And this was a perfect moment to celebrate that.

Sara drew back after a minute. “Kara, you might want to tone down on the floating, we are outside.”

Kara blinked for a second, she wasn’t floating. But then she looked down and she was a good half a foot off of the couch. She laughed and laughed before lowering herself back to Earth. Kissing Sara had brought her powers back. Who in the world would have thought of that.

“Guess I need to keep you around so you can kiss my powers back every time,” Kara teased. She leaned back against Sara and sighed, feeling her powers seep into every corner of her being as the sun filled her reserves again.

“I’m ok with that. Keep me around forever to kiss you. It’s a win-win as far as I can see.”

Kara looked up at Sara with the sun haloing her like an angel. Yeah. Forever sounded nice.


End file.
